


Second Hand Smoke

by readytobebolder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Communication Turned to Good Communication, Bdsm etiquette, Blowjobs, Dom!Caleb, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mollymauk in Lingerie, Pearl Necklace, Relationship Discussions, Sub!Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: “You’re telling me,” Caleb began slowly, a knot on his throat. “That this whole time I’ve been having the most vanilla sex with someone who hates vanilla sex?”“Um.” Jester gave him a little awkward shrug, uncharacteristic of her. “Yes?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the NSFW Widomauk Discord begins to imagine Molly in lingerie and collars.
> 
> A big round of applause for Crunchy because he fucking killed it as my beta for this. I love you, crunchy boi.

Mollymauk whined, talons running through his hair as Caleb fell on top of him, utterly exhausted, sweat and cum smearing their bodies as they both came down from the sweetest high. Caleb’s lips ran over his collarbones softly, one of his hands moving from the iron-tight grip on Molly’s hip to his thigh, stroking gently. Molly smiled, talons cradling his boyfriend’s face so he could bring rough lips so soft ones, relishing the warmth and familiarity that a single, tender kiss brought to him.

“Hmm, love you,” he purred, eyes lidded with satisfaction.

“Love you too,” Caleb smiled back, laying his head on Molly’s shoulder and hugging him tightly. 

The tiefling sighed, opened his mouth as was about to ask Caleb if he could move onto his back when he heard the first snore. Okay then.

He was loathe to wake Caleb so he simply laid there, watching the ceiling of their shared bedroom, swallowing the things he never said, not even in the dark, in the privacy of their apartment. Things like  _ harder _ or  _ tighter _ or  _ call me names _ . How could Molly say any of those things when Caleb held him so fucking tenderly through their lovemaking?

How could Mollymauk Tealeaf be  _ unsatisfied _ with what he had when Caleb was perfect? Orderly, sweet, a bookworm, intelligent with a bright future, Caleb Widogast was  _ everything _ Molly had never been. His life was chaotic, he was rash and abrasive, he got bored with a book and he’d never even finished college. He  _ dropped _ out of college like the useless dumbass he was and could barely keep up a conversation with Caleb about his work as professor.

Molly swallowed through an onslaught of emotions and pressed a hand to his eyes until stars exploded behind them, trying to calm himself through a depressive episode. No, he couldn’t - if he kept that up, he’d slip into depressive mode and that was never a fun time for anyone, especially Caleb, who always had to watch out for Molly’s hypermania. 

The tiefling carefully pushed the human into the side of the bed and left the warm cocoon of the sheets, focusing on anything else, slipping into old habits and doing everything he should’ve done this week at three in the morning.

He watered the plants, cleaned up his office and placed all his little bottles of ink in order, made sure his tattoo gun was clean, even went so far as to clean up the kitchen and start preparing breakfast for an early Saturday. He left to the market, took out Frumpkin on a walk he didn’t need but, well, Molly felt like taking it. He felt  _ good _ about it too, at least when the second mug of chai hit, his hand working on a new design for- maybe a foot piece? His feet  _ were _ pretty barren, he’d have to think-

“Molly?” Caleb rasped through the entrance of the kitchen, confused. “What - what are you doing up?”

“Breakfast, darling, come on, the pancakes will get cold.” He smiled, looking up from his sketch and sipping on his mug. “I’m leaving early to go to the studio, so if you want I’ve made some soup for later since I’ll be there until three.”

Caleb slowly walked over to the stove, looking at the sizzling pancakes, then at the fresh blueberries, the bag of his favorite market place - which only opened from five to eight, an ungodly time for his boyfriend - and then at how Frumpkin shone with clean and bright fur. 

The Zemnian sighed and turned to his boyfriend, taking the pencil and pulling it away.

“Hey!” Molly pouted, about to grab his mug when Caleb took it from him gently, shaking his head. Molly’s heart skipped a beat at that, at how Caleb’s hand went to the nape of his neck and squeezed gently. “W-what…?”

“You’re in mania,” he explained softly. “You’ve woken up early or not woken up at all, which, you know, worries me because I should’ve noticed.”

“You don’t have to -”

“Yes, I do,” he interrupted, eyes hard, making Molly’s toes curl. “Because when you’re up here?” He lifted his hand up. “Then your fall is horrid and you usually harm yourself on it,  _ Schatz _ . Doctor Bryar said to take it easy. Maybe you can leave today’s shift to Yasha?”

“I- but I was going to do a piece on myself today,” Molly murmured, eyes wide.

“You can do that, Molly, Gods, I- I’m not telling you what you have and don’t have to do, I’m not- I’m not going to  _ command  _ you,” he laughed, shaking his head, and Molly wanted to fucking cry.

_ I want you to _ , he pleaded internally, talons digging into his own thighs,  _ I want you to take care of me and limit me and help me understand that you do it because you love me. I want you to be my -  _ he stood, moving to the stove and taking the last pancake from the pan to leave it on a plate, no longer hungry.

“What I mean,” Caleb said softly, taking the plate from him, taking his hand and kissing the center of it. “Is please, don’t push yourself hard and burn out. I hate it when you come at eleven at night and refuse to sleep, then keep going through the night, crash hard in the morning and wake up at two  _ and hate yourself for it _ .”

“I know,” Molly whispered, kissing Caleb’s hand before hurriedly moving out of the room, leaving Caleb with the plate of pancakes and a bit more confused than the usual.

Eventually, Molly left for work, and Caleb kissed him anyway - as tender and sweet as he could, cupping his lovely plum cheeks and biting on his lower lip and whispering how much he loved him. He thought for a moment that Molly would cry but the tiefling swallowed and nodded, leaving with the door shutting behind him.

With his head in such a funk, Caleb knew he wouldn’t be able to work on exams so he called up Jester to see if she had anything to do. Fortunately she was free from noon to night, excited to see Caleb again and show him her new palette which she’d been working on for the last six months. Caleb knew next to nothing about makeup, though he’d seen that Molly had one thing or two. He’d never seen his boyfriend wear any makeup, though.

He dressed with a simple shirt, cardigan and loose jeans and made sure his wallet, phone and keys were in his pocket. Then he kissed Frumpkin’s cute little head and left the apartment, glad that today wasn’t cold yet. He knew there was a holiday coming up soon for Molly though he wasn’t sure of its name since Molly didn’t really talk about religion much. Caleb guessed that it was private to him - Jester had told him lots of Wiccans were private with their beliefs.

“ _ Cay-leb! _ ” a familiar squeak made him flinch, turning around to see a blue tiefling barreling through the crowd to throw herself at him, hugging his skinny body tightly. “I haven’t seen you in  _ so long _ !”

“The life of a college professor,” he chuckled, hugging her back gently. “How have you been? You look good, Jes.”

“Oh, I’m  _ suuuuper _ excited ‘cause like, I  _ totally _ nailed this palette and I  _ can’t wait _ for it to come out! It’s gonna be on Molly’s birthday!” she bounced on the back of her heels and grinned at Caleb, eyes wide. “Isn’t that great?! I want him to try  _ aaaaalll  _ the shades!”

Caleb tried not to frown, thinking about how Molly never truly wore makeup, but didn’t tell Jester as she grabbed his wrist in a strong grip and started to drag him through the mall, talking a mile per minute about everything he’d missed on the last two months. The human attempted to keep up but Jester used terminology he wasn’t familiar with, making him feel dumb for once instead of otherwise, as Beau would say.

“Ah, I cannot - I shouldn’t go there,” he mumbled, planting his feet on the floor before Jester and he could pass the threshold of the shop.

“It’s just underwear,  _ Cay-leb _ , it’s not going to  _ hurt _ you,” she rolled her eyes, dragging him in, the Zemnian cursing as people turned to look at him; a masculine-presenting cis white  _ male _ who would rather have the ground swallow him up. “Oh,  _ stop _ it! You’re so - look, lingerie is pretty and you like pretty things, right? You’re dating Molly!”

Caleb laughed despite the uncomfortable twist in his stomach, nodding, “That I am.”

“See? Then it’s all good!” she smiled, walking towards a few racks. “So as I was saying, I am  _ super duper  _ tired since all I’ve been doing is working on this palette and like,  _ mom _ says I’ve to take a break but  _ Molly  _ won’t go out with me to our usual club anymore -”

“Really?” Caleb frowned, surprised. Molly loved clubs. “What’s your favorite?”

“He never told you? It’s Gilmore’s, y’know, his ex’s,” she replied, shrugging before dismissing the blue negligee’s and moving on to panties, making Caleb turn and look away, a frown on his face. 

“His ex, right,” he mumbled, trying not to let jealousy take over him. “And they’re okay?”

“Yeah!  _ Totally _ , like Gilmore’s super chill and he and Molly never worked out cause Gilmore was like,  _ always _ out of town, you know? So Molly like, broke up with him - look! This one’s so cute!” She lifted up a pair of lace panties and showed Caleb, making the human sigh. “Come on! Don’t be such a cis guy! Do tell me, are these cute?”

“I guess?” He shrugged, completely out of his depth, watching Jester stick her tongue out at him. “I’m sorry,  _ Liebling _ , I just don’t know anything about lingerie.”

“Really?” She frowned, confused. “But - but Molly really likes it, he has like, this  _ huge collection  _ that he showed me-”

Caleb wasn’t listening anymore though, his eyes wide and on the piece of fabric as Jester talked. His mind had gone blank for a second, short-circuiting, stopping in that single phrase that would probably forever haunt his dreams- and especially his thoughts whenever he had Molly close by because  _ what?! _

“ _ Was? _ ” he choked out, interrupting Jester once more through a long stride of words, making her slap a hand over her mouth, suddenly aware of something. 

Wait.  _ Wait _ .

“Jester, what’s going on? What do you mean Mollymauk has a lot of - of  _ these _ ?” He pointed at the panties, blushed, then looked at Jester. “And the makeup? Why are you naming one of your, uh, shades?” She nodded and he nodded. “Right - why are you naming one of your shades after him if he doesn’t wear makeup?  _ Any _ makeup? Why doesn’t he go to this old club? He  _ loves _ clubbing, and I-” he ran a hand through his hair, sighed. “I just… it feels like there’s things he’s keeping from me and I- I mean, everyone has a right to privacy, Jes, but I’m  _ worried _ . I…” He swallowed. “I just want to know if he’s alright.”

Jester frowned, hesitating, looking at the piece of fabric between her hands before she looked over at Caleb. She looked like she was debating something and Caleb was reminded of Molly this morning, how his eyes had lowered to the floor, how he refused to talk about his religion or his interests or how he hadn’t tattooed himself in over a  _ year _ .

Caleb was worried. Was Mollymauk’s mental illness getting worse? He only knew how to deal with depression and anxiety, not with bipolar disorder. He really should inform himself, shouldn’t he? Oh, by the Archeart, had Molly been suffering this whole time and he hadn’t acknowledged it? Fuck, what kind of boyfriend was he?

“It’s not mine to tell,” Jester finally says slowly. “But, um, he’s kind of totally afraid of scaring you off.”

Caleb blinked, confused, watching Jester as she rummaged through some more racks, walking off. The human quickly followed her, making sure his voice didn’t crack as he asked, “Jester? What the  _ hell  _ do you mean with  _ scaring me off _ ?”

“Okay, so - he’s kinda weird, right? In like, a  _ totally _ good way that  _ totally  _ turns you on because you’re super gay, but Molly thinks if he does a lot of the things he usually does, you’ll get annoyed or scared of it and leave him.” She didn’t look at Caleb as she told him and Caleb realized that  _ fuck _ , but Jester was concerned as well. “Ever since he moved in with you he hasn’t worn any of, like, the clothes he  _ really really  _ likes or makeup or lingerie or anything.”

“I didn’t even know he liked those,” Caleb murmured, feeling his stomach sink. “I didn’t- he’s been keeping that in since we moved in together?”

“Well, um,” she looked around nervously, chewing on her lower lip. “I don’t know if I should tell you this.”

“You don’t have to but- but if Molly can’t tell me because he’s scared, I-” Caleb sighed, rubbing his face. “Gods, I’m such a bad boyfriend.”

“No, no, no! You’re a super good boyfriend!” Jester rushed in to say, rubbing Caleb’s arms. “He’s just kinky!”

“Kinky?” Caleb’s earns burned up as she nodded, looking apprehensive and a little bit guilty. “What do you mean,  _ kinky _ ?”

“He’s into BDSM, Caleb, that’s what I mean,” she whispered softly. “I shouldn’t have told you but Molly kinda had Gilmore before as a dom and when he didn’t have Gil? He would find some platonic guiding in me, because I’m a dom too,” she murmured, eyes soft, looking worried. “But you totally don’t have to do that, you know, it’s just- sometimes the dynamic is- I mean, you can try but if you don’t like it then-”

“You’re telling me,” Caleb began slowly, a knot on his throat. “That this whole time I’ve been having the most vanilla sex with someone who hates vanilla sex?”

“Um.” Jester gave him a little awkward shrug, uncharacteristic of her. “Yes?”

Caleb took a deep breath, eyes closing as he leaned his head back. He wanted to  _ scream _ , for Pelor’s sake, he wanted to punch something, especially himself. Because Mollymauk hadn’t told him a single goddamn thing about this, about the things that made him  _ happy _ . What else had he been holding back? Did he not like things Caleb assumed he’d liked? What if he was allergic to cats?  _ Did he like cats at all _ ?

“Caleb?” Jester asked in a very quiet voice, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever,” he whispered and, before Jester could deny that, he grabbed the panties she had on her hands. “But not from now on.”

Her eyes went from confused to excited in way less time than it would’ve taken anybody else, horn jewelry tinkling as she bounced on her heels.

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods,” she breathed, grin wide. “You mean you’re gonna -”

“Tell me all about it,” Caleb demanded.

And they both plunged into a long afternoon of leather, lace and the meaning of consent.

It was late by the time Caleb got back home, hands full of bags he probably shouldn’t have let Jester buy but he was weak for his boyfriend. Jester had been reminding him that this wasn’t for him, this was for Molly, even if Caleb’s mind went astray whenever he thought back on that black piece of lingerie with that bow located underneath where Molly’s tail was supposed to go.

He opened the door with a bit of struggle, groaning as Frumpkin started to move between his legs, meowing wildly and probably trying to make him trip onto the floor in front of his boyfriend because he was a devil cat from hell, sent to ridicule him.

“Frumpkin! Come here, baby!” he heard Molly coo from the couch, his blue eyes moving to his boyfriend, feeling the tension in his shoulders immediately melt at the sight he was greeted with.

Molly was sitting cross-legged on their couch, calling Frumpkin to him, smiling as the cat curled up on his lap and let Mollymauk pet him. He wore his long hair in a high bun, a few curls escaping, framing his face, touching his lips. He lacked his jewelry, which he always took off before bed or before a shower - or whenever he wanted to relax, really. His face had a face mask on it, a bright blue that smelled from all the way to the front door. He wore a pink crop top and black shorts, too, and the room smelled of nail polish. 

Molly was being domestic and Caleb’s poor heart couldn’t handle it.

“Whoa, talk about shopping spree,” Molly teased, looking tired as he spun a joke to try and distract Caleb from the fact that he looked ready for bed at nine, when he refused to go to bed until twelve. “It makes me feel better about that time I bought half of Lu- is that Victoria Secret?” His eyes widened.

“Ah, yes.” Caleb left the bags on the floor with a groan, walking over to the couch and sitting beside his boyfriend with a sigh as he scritched his cat. He heard Molly breathe out anxiously as he took the TV remote and turned off the volume. “I want to talk, Mollymauk.”

He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say because, before he could even see it coming, Molly was bursting into tears. Caleb jumped, surprised, watching his cat run away from the scene as the tiefling frantically rubbed at his eyes - and hell, he still had his mask on, it was falling to the floor and Caleb was panicking because, by the Archeart, never in his life had he seen Molly sobbing like this.

“L-let me,” Molly choked as he stood, leaving Caleb wordless. “L-let m-me take off this s-stupid  _ fucking _ mask a-and we can t-talk,” he sobbed, moving to the bathroom.

Caleb opened his mouth and closed it like a gaping fish, watching the space where he’d  _ just _ seen his boyfriend make a joke, relaxed. His heart gave a slow, aching beat. Mollymauk had probably had a horrible day, he usually pampered himself when it happened, and Caleb hadn’t been able to see that. 

The human rubbed his face, feeling a burning behind his eyes. Jester had promised him time and time again that he wasn’t horrible, it was just that Molly was hiding but- if Molly couldn’t trust him, then that was  _ his own fault _ . He was the one who hadn’t been trustworthy or open enough. Hell, he got  _ jealous _ of an ex-boyfriend he didn’t even know and had only ever heard of. What kind of guy did that? Was he- was he abusive? Did Mollymauk feel the need to hide from him because he was  _ scared  _ of Caleb?

The more time that passed, the more Caleb felt inadequate and desperate for change. Molly had been so accommodating in their relationship, since the  _ beginning _ of it. He’d accepted an apartment closer to Caleb’s workplace than his because he knew Caleb had sleeping problems, despite the fact that Molly had insomnia during his hypermania phases. He’d also agreed to having a cat, even though he’d wanted a bird the whole time, he’d even said he wanted a snake but it was incompatible with Frumpkin. 

Caleb was a  _ fucking idiot _ .

“Okay,” Molly emerged from the hallway, walking over to Caleb but standing a few feet away from him, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes on the floor. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Caleb sighed, his heart twisting. He patted the space next to him on the couch but Molly shook his head, tears shining once more in his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare be nice about a break-up,” he sniffled, making Caleb’s heart stop. “Don’t you  _ dare _ be as nice as you always are because I swear I won’t be able to take it. Just say it - say you’re sick of me, of my fucking mental illness, of having to check if I closed the fucking front door cause I forget everything or having to buy another pan because I’m an awful fucking cook or having to pay the bills because I got  _ fired _ -”

“You only got fired once in our relationship and it was  _ their _ fault because they couldn’t take their time of the day to give you a raise despite the fact that you got promoted. That was infringement of the law, Molly, and you should’ve sued them,” Caleb interrupted angrily, starting to get impatient with the lack of fucking  _ communication  _ in this godsdamned relationship. “Now sit down and let me talk, I’m not going to break up with you, Pelor’s balls,  _ far from it _ .”

There was a moment of stillness, quiet reigning in the room. The shadows of the TV screen played across Molly’s lovely purple skin before he slowly walked over to the couch and sat on it, arms still around himself, shoulders tensed. 

“If you’re not breaking up with me, why… what do we have to talk about?” Molly looked scared, genuinely scared and it made Caleb want to punch himself once more. He should’ve been more open. He should’ve  _ asked _ . “Is it- is it because of this morning?”

“No, Mollymauk,  _ Schatz _ , it’s none of that,” Caleb sighed, gripping Molly’s hand and kissing the back of it, wrapping one arm around his soft little waist. “Sweetheart, I- I talked with Jester today and we were both worried about you.”

“I’ve been doing better,” Molly murmured, his eyes searching Caleb’s. “I- I’ve taken my medication, I promise!”

“I know, I know, it’s not about your bipolarity,” he promised, eyes right on Molly’s. “It’s about your comfort and the communication issues you and I have.”

“Com- we don’t have those.” Molly swallowed nervously.

“Yes, Molly, we do,” Caleb said softly before reaching to grab a bag, setting it on Molly’s lap. “This is for you.”

“For me?” Molly’s voice was soft and surprised. “But it’s not my birthday or our anniversary.”

“I know,” Caleb ran a hand through the soft skin of his arm. “But Jester kept insisting that I should let loose, so I bought you some things.”

“You bought all of that for me?” Molly choked on his own saliva as he looked at all the bags. “Caleb, those are  _ expensive _ , and- wait.” His eyes widened and his face twisted into one of scared realization. “Wait, fuck, these are-” He opened the bag, taking out the box inside and opening it quickly, fighting with the bright lavender wrapping before the lace was revealed.

For a moment, Molly looked at the garment, frozen in place, hands tight on the lid of the box. His hand reached delicately inside and touched the lace, seemingly taken by what he saw. Caleb felt happiness bubbling in his belly at the small little laugh Molly gave, taking the negligee fully out, standing to look at it properly. 

Ah, but he looked so  _ happy _ . Caleb loved it. He loved Molly so  _ damn much _ .

“There’s more,” Caleb chuckled, pointing at the bags and Molly nearly tripped on the way over to the bags, excitement pouring out of him as he opened each and every one of the lingerie bags. Caleb took the change to get some water from the kitchen and a beer for himself, thinking he might use one as Molly shrieked from the living room.

He came back into the living room to find wrapping paper everywhere but well, he did not mind, because Molly was holding a full-body piece of white lingerie to his chest, giggling like crazy, kicking his legs like a child. The sight made Caleb’s heart skip a beat and he sat on the couch again but this time with a grin.

“Oh, Gods, this is- this is so  _ pretty _ , Caleb!” he gasped,

“I’m glad you like it,” Caleb said, smiling gently. “I… I had Jester help me but I picked them myself.”

Molly’s smile wavered but not into a frown - it turned softer as he looked at Caleb, hands a bit more gentle as he handled his gifts. “You did?” he murmured.

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb said, beckoning Molly over. “Come here, sit with me,  _ bitte _ ?”

“Yeah,” Molly sighed, placing the full set back on the box and walking over to sit beside his boyfriend, rubbing his face. “So. You know.”

“I had to wring it out of Jester, who was against telling me, but yes, I know,” Caleb nodded, making Molly cringe a little. “And I’m still very much surprised as to why you didn’t tell me.”

“How could I?” Molly mumbled, staring at his talons. “You’re- you’re so vanilla, Caleb, even out of sex. You like staying at home, you like books and a small group of friends, you listen to  _ John Mayer _ ,” he laughed. “How do you think I felt about walking up to you and saying ‘ _ hey, how about you tie me up and fuck my throat until I’m crying for relief? Does that sound good to you?’  _ Yeah, that’s- insane.”

Caleb tried to focus on the task at hand instead of the picture Molly had just painted, coughing to clear his throat, “Well,” he rasped, reaching for Molly’s hand. “What if I wanted that too?”

Molly’s eyes snapped to his, incredulous, mouth open with surprise, “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“Jester explained that in itself, it’s BDSM you’re into. The power exchange between dominant and submissive. You’re a submissive.” He squeezed Molly hand. “I’d like to learn to be your dominant.”

“Oh,” Molly mumbled, lower lip trembling. “ _ Oh _ , I- I didn’t- I- I…  _ Caleb _ .” Molly threw his arms around Caleb’s neck, hugging him tightly. “Gods, do you really want this?”

“I want to make you happy and I’ve never tried it but it sound interesting,” Caleb said gently. “But I  _ need _ you to be honest with me, Mollymauk, you can’t keep the things that make you happy out of your life, it’s  _ ruining  _ you.”

“You’ve to put up with a lot from me,” Molly sobbed into Caleb’s shoulder. “I just- I didn’t want you to put up with  _ more _ .”

“Mollymauk- Molly,  _ mein Schatz _ .” Caleb pulled him back to cup his face, eyes tender as he brushed a tear from a peacock feather with his thumb. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. How could you ever think that I put up with you when everyday I think about how lucky I am to be by your side?”

Molly gave a soft smile and leaned over to kiss Caleb sweetly, talons tangling into Caleb’s shirt, pulling him against his own chest. The human let his eyes fall shut, kissing Molly back just as sweet, his hands moving to his boyfriend’s hips. “No more secrets,” Molly promised into his mouth. “Sir,” he added, watching Caleb hopefully.

“ _ Herr _ ,” Caleb replied, catching Molly’s chin with two of his fingers, delighted when Molly’s cheeks turned darker. He hadn’t expected this simple gesture and correction to already have an effect on Molly but here he was, blushing and squirming a little as Caleb smirked. “We need to talk about boundaries. And kinks. I printed out a list-”

“Of course you did,” Molly laughed.

“And,” Caleb rolled his eyes, ignoring his giggles. “I’d love it if we filled it out together. No lies, no hiding, just two people sharing their desires,  _ ja _ ?”

“Yes,  _ Herr _ ,” he replied, making Caleb chuckle.

“It’d not be like that, but we’ll talk about that later, there’s something more important,” his eyes turned serious. “Makeup. And clubbing. And probably a bunch of other things.”

“What about those?” Molly whispered.

“Why did you hide them?” Caleb pulled Molly closer as the tiefling tried to hide, his arms moving around his waist, pulling him to his lap. “Tell me, Molly,  _ please _ . I don’t mind any of that, you should know. I don’t mind at all.”

“I used to have a dom who  _ hated _ Shaun.” Molly swallowed. “He- he and I are pretty close but- but Shaun’s with others! He and I don’t have anything going on, Caleb, I  _ swear _ , I stopped going because I didn’t want you to think that- that there  _ could  _ be something, you know?”

“Molly,” Caleb sighed, thinking about all the things wrong with what Molly had just said. “Molly, you -  _ Pelor’s balls _ , you know you shouldn’t be afraid to talk to a friend, right? I trust you, and if you say there’s nothing going on with that Gilmore guy then I  _ know _ there’s nothing going on with him. If you stopped wearing makeup because people would stare at you, then don’t, Molly, I- sure, I get jealous? I’m not polyamorous but I’m not  _ that _ kind of guy, just- just how many bad relationships have you had?”

Molly shrugged, looking away, “People do stupid things when they’re jealous,” he murmured.

“Well, I know you love me and I hope you know that I love you.” Caleb kissed Molly’s cheek, smiling when Molly relaxed into his chest, rubbing his stomach. “And from now on we  _ talk _ about the things that worry us,  _ ja _ ? We communicate, because that’s what a relationship is based off: trust, communication and love. Okay?”

“Okay,” Molly smiled, pressing his nose to Caleb’s. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“I try,” Caleb replied, rubbing Molly’s back.

“And you succeed.” Molly stood, stretching. “O- _ kay _ , so- hey, you said you picked these?” He walked over to the nearest box, the one with the black set of lace and silk. The one with the bow. Caleb felt his cheeks become warm as Molly started to slowly smirk. “Oh, I  _ see _ . You  _ picked _ these.”

“Ah,  _ j-ja _ , I did,” Caleb nodded, chugging the rest of his beer, which was lukewarm now.

“Hmm.” Molly nodded, tail swishing softly before he took the box and moved to the hallway. “You better be in the bedroom when I come out of the bathroom!” he called, the sound of the door shutting making Caleb’s heart flutter.

Ah,  _ Scheisse _ .

He fiddled with the beer bottle for a second before standing, nervously cleaning up the wrapping paper, realizing only now that he was about to see his boyfriend of a year and a half, his  _ beautiful, stunning, gorgeous _ boyfriend in lingerie.

Caleb downed one last beer and headed to the bedroom.

Molly wasn’t there yet, which was good because Caleb took a minute or two wondering whether to take off his jacket or leave it on before finally just putting it on the nearby chair, running his hands through his hair, messing it up. Mollymauk had seen him sick, with  _ diarrhea _ , even, so why did he care so much that he had gained a little bit of weight in the holidays? He poked at his stomach, mumbled in Zemnian and waited until he heard the sound of the bathroom opening, his breath catching. Okay.  _ Okay, here he comes _ .

The door swung open slowly and Caleb turned to it only for his knees to almost give out from underneath him. He swallowed - he tried to, anyway, a knot forming in his throat at the sight before him and it was- Molly was- he could barely fucking  _ breathe _ .

“ _ Molly _ ,” he choked out.

“Oh, darling,  _ yes _ ,” Molly grinned, smoky eyes watching Caleb as he struggled to  _ fucking breathe _ , fake lashes framing his blood red eyes like never before. His lips were the same color, shiny and looking so kissable, looking so absolutely  _ beautiful _ , Caleb didn’t even know where to begin.

Molly’s hair tumbled down his back, curls teasing his bare shoulders, the lacy black corset hugging his form and turning it more delicate, more feminine and  _ damn,  _ Caleb couldn’t believe this man, this beautiful creature, was sauntering in heels and panties and a corset and garter towards him, hand extended to push at his chest until he fell on the bed, eyes wide. 

“I’m gonna rock your world,” Molly purred, climbing atop him, making Caleb inhale sharply as his long curls tumbled over his shoulders, Molly’s arms caging him in as he grinded down on Caleb’s dick, moaning softly. “You’re not gonna be able to forget this night,” he promised, claws running through Caleb’s buttons, ripping them away one by one and this was- this was  _ obscene _ and belonged somewhere else, somewhere Caleb had never dared to fantasize but it was  _ here _ and Gods, he was getting so hard so quickly. “ _ Caleb _ ,” Molly moaned as the human snapped his hips up. 

Fuck it, Jester was right, this was so much better than vanilla.

“Like that,” Caleb mumbled, not sure if he could do it but damn it if he wouldn’t try, his hand moving to Molly’s hip, starting to thrust up against the lace and silk. “Molly, you’re so good-”

A moan cut him off and he would’ve grinned if it weren’t for the fact that his boyfriend was desperately taking off his belt, red eyes alluring and dark as he watched Caleb. The human moved his hands to the tiefling’s thighs but soon his boyfriend was slipping away - and  _ down _ , okay, fuck, fuck, he hadn’t thought about those pretty red lips on his cock but now it was all he could think about as Molly pulled on his pants.

“Want them off,” Molly panted, forked tongue running through their lower lip. “Want it on my mouth, my throat,  _ I want your cock _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Caleb gasped, trying to help his partner, kicking off his pants and underwear but before he could get them off his legs, Molly’s mouth was descending upon him and Caleb was  _ gone _ . “ _ Verfickte scheiß- Fickscheiße _ !”

Caleb had gotten a - a  _ lot _ of blowjobs from Mollymauk. Molly was the kind of person who  _ liked _ to give oral, which Caleb could understand because he’s been between Molly’s legs a lot of times. Yet now he was enthusiastic, a bit sloppy like he had never been, his talons running through Caleb’s hairy stomach with unbridled satisfaction. Caleb had to bite his tongue to fight off the most embarrassing moans he’d ever let out for sure, his fingers gripping the sheets beside him. 

Mollymauk was sucking him with those painted lips and if Caleb had been thinking coherently, he would’ve probably questioned how in fresh hell was the lipstick not going everywhere. The tiefling looked so happy there, popping his mouth off Caleb’s dick only to suck at the tip, running his thumb over the human’s perineum before licking at the slit, where Caleb was already dripping precum. 

Caleb wanted to watch this forever.

The slurping and sucking sounds were what truly got to Caleb, making his cheeks burn, his heart thud way too hard against his ribcage. It was obscene, especially when Caleb dared to look down and saw Molly’s eye makeup  _ running down his face _ and oh shit, ah,  _ fuck _ , that wasn’t supposed to be as hot as it is, isn’t it? Fuck, shit, Caleb was  _ not _ going to last much longer.

“Molly,” he gasped, reaching out a hand to wrap around his jewelled horn. “ _ Molly, I’m not going to _ -”

“I want you to come on my face,” Molly croaked out, panting hard, trying to catch a breath but at the same time unable to keep his lips from his boyfriend, sucking at him, starting to bob his head before pulling back to say, “Pull me by the horns when you come.”

“Oh shit,” Caleb sobbed, eyes closing, both hands moving to Molly’s horns as he began to unwillingly thrust his hips into that hot, lovely, sucking mouth. “Y-your lips, the  _ red _ , Molly,” he gasped. “You’re so-” One thrust. “-fucking-” Another, he’s so close. “- _ beautiful _ !”

He came and, like promised, pulled on Molly’s horns to pull him off his cock, ribbons of release landing on Molly’s face, neck, hair, the tiefling opening his mouth and accepting everything Caleb had to offer, free hand wringing every last bit of cum from him.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Caleb moaned, dropping against the bed, exhausted even though what? It’d been a few minutes? Oh,  _ fuck _ , wait, Molly hadn’t come yet,  _ shit _ , this was supposed to be about Molly-

“That was,” Mollymauk panted as he crawled up to lie beside Caleb, head dropping to his shoulder, grinning lazily. “ _ So _ good, baby, that was amazing.”

“Really?” Caleb tried to put some oxygen into his lungs, realizing with surprise that Molly was pressed up against him and his cock was soft - and the lace was wet. “Fuck, Molls, did you -”

“Yeah,” he laughed softly, nuzzling his half-clothed chest. “I’ve wanted you to fuck my throat for so long.”

Caleb laughed, incredulous and happy, running a hand through their curls as they relaxed against him, smiling happily, tail swishing lazily through the air. 

“Don’t you have to take that off?” Caleb asked gently, gesturing to the lingerie set.

“Mmm, later,” he purred.

“No, Molly,  _ now _ ,” Caleb sighed, slapping his thigh gently. “Or you won’t -”

“Okay.” Molly stood, no more excuses, making Caleb’s eyebrows shoot up straight to his hairline until he realize he’d given his boyfriend an  _ order _ . And, well, it hadn’t been as strange as he’d thought it’d be, it just felt like every other time he’d taken care of Mollymauk.

Maybe that was it, he though as he stood and followed Molly into the bathroom. Maybe the whole thing about BDSM was just… taking it a step further with power dynamics. Have the same feeling of love and trust between them.

“This is so lovely,” Molly sighed as he unlaced the corset, getting naked under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom, making Caleb watch with a soft smile. He did always love to see him after sex, what with the soft glow he had on his skin, his face - and now he had a lovely stream of cum on his inner thighs, running down his legs, and on his face and hair and collarbones. Caleb felt satisfaction run through him and he walked over and helped Molly slip off his panties. “Thank you, love,” he smiled, turning to kiss Caleb’s cheek and then lips. “Did you- did you have fun?”

“Lots,” he nodded, smiling back. “It was lovely. You’re lovely.”

Molly laughed, eyes bright. “Well,” he whispered. “I guess we’ll just have to do it again.”

“You know,” Caleb kissed his shoulder, humming with a grin. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kink discussion!

Mollymauk awoke late in the morning, smiling softly as he noticed Caleb's arms around him from behind. His boyfriend was still asleep, face buried on their loose curls, legs tangled around Molly's. For a wonderful moment, the tiefling thought about staying like that forever.

“Hmmm, _guten morgen_ ,” Caleb’s deep, rumbling morning voice made Molly sigh, his talons running through his hairy arms. “How did you sleep?”

“So well, darling, you?” He turned in Caleb's arms, wrapping his around his waist, kissing his neck softly.

“I hadn't slept that well in a while,” Caleb confessed. “I think that talk really calmed me down. Reassured me things are okay between us.”

“More than okay,” Molly kissed his chin, snuggling into him. “There is pancake batter in the fridge, do you want some?”

“I'd love some,” he kissed Molly's cheek, then his jaw, his neck, humming as Molly ran a hand through his hair. “Hmmm, and maybe get out of bed before we go for the first round of the morning…”

“I wouldn't be opposed,” Mollymauk grinned, chuckling when Caleb began to bite at his throat. “Alright, alright, we've to establish a lot of things before doing anything sexy, yeah?”

“True,” Caleb sighed, pulling back to lay on his back. “Gotta work on that list.”

“Yep,” he stood, stretching, grabbing Caleb's shirt lying on the floor and pulling it on before he realized that almost every button was missing. “Oh shit, did I do that?”

“Yes,” Caleb laughed. “You owe me a shirt.”

“I guess I do,” he chuckled, walking over to the closet and grabbing a not-broken shirt, one of Caleb’s that read Rexxentrum Academy. Caleb didn't wear it much anymore but it was used and soft and it smelled way too good for Molly not to steal.

“Am I ever gonna see that shirt again?” Caleb called as Molly left the bedroom.

“Don't count on it!”

Molly was quick about making pancakes and some fresh coffee, grabbing Caleb's tablet to put on some music. Since they'd begun to live together, Molly had been in charge of breakfast, Caleb of dinner and the both of them took turns for lunch. Today was Caleb's turn for lunch so Molly didn't worry much about it as he danced around the kitchen, looking over the counter to the living room where the bags of lingerie were still sitting.

He paused, chewing on his lower lip to try and stop a stupid smile from spreading across his face. Gods, but Caleb was so sweet.

Said boyfriend came into the kitchen with a yawn, shirtless, walking in with just his boxers and leaning into Molly's back tiredly. “Smells good,” he kissed his shoulder.

“Sure does. Why don't you bring out that list? We can work on it during breakfast,” he hummed as Caleb kept kissing up his shoulder to his neck, making him chuckle. “Caleb, focus.”

“Sorry, you just look so good with my clothes on,” Caleb smiled sheepishly and squeezed his waist before pulling back.

Molly finished up breakfast and as he placed it all on the kitchen counter, Caleb came back with two colored pencils and few sheets of paper stapled together.

“That's one long list,” he cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, secretly excited to see what kinks Caleb could have. Bondage? Choking? Hair pulling? Fuck, what if Caleb was into pet play? Molly couldn't wait.

“Alright, so - I'm orange, you're purple,” Caleb gave Molly the plum colored pencil, the tiefling grasping it with delight as Caleb settled the list between them both. He sipped on his coffee as Molly grasped his mug of chai tea and then Caleb spoke. “There are three boxes you can fill in for every kink: _yes_ , _no_ and _would like to try_.”

“Okay,” Molly nodded, hiding a smile on his mug as Caleb explained like he would one of his students. It was cute.

“If you fill it, fill half the box, since you've got to leave the other half for me. That way we can compare more easily than if we had two separate lists, okay?”

“Okay,” Molly looked at the list and smiled wide. “Oh wow, I'm into most of these things so far, _nice_.”

Caleb choked on his coffee and coughed wildly into his elbow, making his boyfriend watch with amusement.

“Really?” he laughed, seeing Caleb's face turn a delightful red. “You knew I was kinky, darling, tell me what surprised you; agoraphilia, asphyxiation or amaurophilia?”

“I had to look most of them up because I had no idea what they meant - well, etymology made it easier with some of them but I wasn't sure yet of what they entailed and -” Caleb sucked in a breath, eyes moving to Molly's, chewing on his lower lip. “Wait, agoraphilia? You'd - you'd have public sex?”

“I would, yes, I think we established that I'm an attention whore, sweetheart,” he shrugged, avoiding Caleb's blues as he looked through the list.

“I - it's not my cup of tea, but I'm not shaming you about it,” Caleb said softly, his hand moving to Molly's thigh, squeezing. “Let's just - do the list, okay?”

“Alright,” he sighed, nodding. “So, first one: agoraphilia I already said yes.”

“I’ll have to say -” Caleb sucked in a breath, thinking hard. “I mean, what does it entail to you? Public sex? Just - outright in front of a crowd -”

“Not necessarily,” Molly said slowly. “Maybe we could be having dinner at Jester’s and your hand could, y’know, stray over to me,” he licked his lips and Caleb’s eyes zeroed on  his tongue. “Maybe my legs could fall open. Maybe you could touch my tail under the table until I’m coming in my pants.”

“Fuck, I -” Caleb rubbed his face and checked his orange pencil on _would like to try_ , making Molly smirk, cutting some of his pancakes and eating it slowly. “Okay: Altocalciphilia, the… fetish of high heels. Wearing them or your partner wearing them, um, for… for…” Caleb trailed off as Molly, without hesitation, checked yes, red eyes watching Caleb. “Right. Of course. Lingerie and - makes sense.”

“Just check it, Caleb, no one is judging you,” he laughed, watching his boyfriend quickly check it and cough into his mug. “Next one: Anal Play and Penetration is pretty simple, you raw me on a daily basis so -”

Caleb choked again and at this point Molly was just straight up laughing, giggling wildly into his hands. “Don’t - _don’t say it like that_ ,” Caleb laughed. “Wow, Molly.”

“But you do!” he grinned. “Anal toys? Would you do anal toys?”

“Yeah, I guess, I’ll just,” he checked on _would like to try_ and nodded. “Alright - anonymous sex?”

“No, thanks,” Molly checked the _no_ and Caleb nodded, also checking _no_. “Asphyxiation?”

“No,” Caleb murmured, checking it quick. “I don’t - no. Not to me and not to you.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart, this is why we’re doing this, so we can establish hard limits and see what we can do,” Molly rubbed Caleb’s back, smiling gently when his boyfriend nodded, relaxing. “Autofellatio?”

“I can’t even reach my fucking toes,” Caleb mumbled, checking _no_ , then hesitating. “Wait, you’re flexible.”

“That I am,” his grin was wide and mischievous. “You know, I was a very horny teenager. You’d be surprised by what you learn in the circus.”

“ _Molly_.”

“Oh, fine, I’m kidding, I promise, I just wanted to tease you,” he giggled, checking _no_. “Can reach but don’t want to, okay?

“Not judging,” Caleb mumbled, finishing his pancakes and serving himself another cup of coffee. “What else?”

“Barebacking? Yes, sir,” Molly hummed. “Also yes for you? You’ve done it a thousand times.”

“I rather enjoy it, yes,” Caleb sat back down next to Molly. “Bathroom control?”

“Hard no for me,” Molly immediately said, wincing. “Used to have a dom who… yeah, no, it’s a hard limit.”

“Check no for me as well,” Caleb nodded. “Begging?”

“Hard yes,” Molly grinned, leaning into his boyfriend and kissing his shoulder. “I sure love it when you beg me, sweetheart.”

“Noted,” Caleb flushed, smiling despite the shade of his ears. “Same. Belonephilia?”

“What’s that?” he frowned. “It sound familiar but I’ve probably not done it.”

“Needles,” Caleb winced. “Hard no for me.”

“I mean, I’m used to needles? It’s a meh for me, not even want to try it,” Molly shrugged. “Alright, ah, here’s one of my favorites! Bondage! Absolutely yes,” he smiled, about to check it when Caleb’s pencil moved in, checking it as well, making Molly’s tail curl upwards. “You’re into it?”

“I’d like to learn, yes,” Caleb hummed, eyes on the list, not on Molly, his ears a bit red. “I, ah… I may have - done some research already. Not enough, though, I need to get much more informed and Jester’s told me that knowing what you’re doing and talking to professionals and people who’ve done it for years is the safest way to go. And I want to be safe with this, Molly, it’s your health - both mental and physical, and I won’t do a poor job just because I didn’t research enough.”

“It’s your health as well, you know,” Molly whispered, love swelling inside his chest as he lifted a hand and cupped Caleb’s face, kissing him sweetly and deeply, loving the lingering taste of coffee on his tongue. “This is for both of us, not just me. I - I want you to like it and if you don’t then we don’t do it, period. End of discussion.”

“You’d have incredibly boring sex with me for the rest of your life?” Caleb asked, frowning, looking miserable at the prospect.

“Caleb,” Molly sighed, shaking his head before standing, quickly slipping into his boyfriend’s lap.

He knew the weight calmed Caleb, that he liked to wrap his arms around Molly's waist and look up at him with those adoring blue eyes. The tiefling kissed him sweetly and then pecked his cheek.

“Darling, I'd go without sex for the rest of my life if it meant I could spend it with you,” he confessed, looking at him right in the eye. “I'd give up my tattoos, my music, my life for you. I love you so much Caleb. I adore you.”

“I love you too,” Caleb choked out, emotional as he buried his face on Molly's neck, kissing the scarred skin there. “You're everything I got,” he breathed out, relaxing as Molly rubbed his back. “I'd never want you to be unhappy, Molly.”

“I'm the happiest I have ever been, Caleb,” he laughed softly. “Darling, I have a roof over my head, a career in the making, a lovely, _lovely_ boyfriend who cares for me to the point of trying something scary and new, a great of unconditionally loyal friends and the _cutest_ cat in the world.”

Caleb sniffled, “Do you really like Frumpkin?”

Molly blinked, surprised. “Yes, of course, dear, I love all animals, I don't care if it's a cat, a dog, a bird or a snake. Frumpkin is delightful.”

“You’re delightful,” Caleb murmured, hugging him tightly.

They spent a few minutes hugging it out, bodies pressed together, Molly's talons running through Caleb's soft, messy hair.

“I'm gonna study today,” Caleb hummed softly after a while, kissing Molly's jaw. “All about BDSM. You have any recommendations?”

Molly laughed, “Book-wise? None, darling, you know my dyslexia makes it hard for me to read. I learned it all from Shaun and Jester, actually, so if you need help just ask me or Jester and you're good to go, okay? We won't do a scene until you and I both agree that you're ready, though.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Caleb nodded. “I'm, I'd like to finish that list, though. And have a safeword? Maybe?”

“I usually use the stoplight method,” Molly tapped his own chin, thinking. “But I could use an old one I had, um, what was it?” he sighed. “I think it was peppermint.”

“Why peppermint?” Caleb frowned, confused.

“Because peppermint has personally offended me whenever I try a fucking hard candy, fuck peppermint, fuck it so hard,” Molly spat, looking genuinely offended, making Caleb chuckle into his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh, don’t you laugh at me!”

“You’re just cute,” he grinned. “Alright. Peppermint it is.”

“You’ll remember it? Remember that you can and have to call out our safeword if something becomes too much,” Molly said worriedly. “There’s a lot of pressure on doms about being unyielding and unbreakable but I think that’s utter bullshit, darling, you’ve to take care of yourself too.”

“I promise,” Caleb grasped his hand and kissed the palm, smiling. “Back to the list?”

“Back to the list,” Molly nodded.

They poured over it for an entire hour, the both of them moving around the kitchen to clean it up, talking about hard limits and what they wanted. Caleb and Molly at least both agreed on leaving aside completely kinks such as genital torture, scat play, watersports and any hard pain ones, along with a long, long list of things that Molly was extremely uncomfortable just talking about. Caleb was understanding and completely accepting of that, which Molly was glad for. He didn’t want to explain why claustrophobia and mummification made his skin crawl and his stomach want to give out.

On the other hand, Molly was surprised and delighted by some things that Caleb marked as _yes_ , such as cock worship, sensation play, food play, somnophilia, spanking, wax play, impact play, orgasm denial and _pet play_.

Molly was fucking excited.

“Well, time for me to hole up,” Caleb kissed Molly on the cheek and took one last mug of coffee before calling for Frumpkin, the two disappearing into his office, closing the door. Molly sighed, looked at the time - nine, wow - and decided, well, fuck it. He should watch Queer Eye and eat swedish fish in lingerie _just_ because he could.

It was nice. It was _so_ nice, actually, to sit in a coral negligee, touching the lace of the panties, the silk of the stockings, knocking his knees together as he watched five gay guys give a straight guy a makeover. He didn’t need to dress up, he didn’t, but he _could_. So he did.

Besides, Caleb last night had been so responsive to his makeup, his clothes, his requests. He’d thought that Caleb would shy away from it all but instead Caleb had been enthusiastic and happy about sharing something this important with Mollymauk.

“Fuck it,” he stated, grabbing his phone and calling Jester.

“ _Hi! I’m totally not available if this is Molly! Cause I totally didn’t fuck up yesterday_!” she answered

“You, darling,” Molly sighed, grinning. “are heaven sent.”

“ _Of course I am!_ ” she sounded smug. “ _Sooooo? Did you like your new lingerie?_ ”

“I did, and I think Caleb had fun taking it off me,” he replied, laughing as she squealed from the other side of the line. “Seriously, I - I get that you wanted to keep it a secret because you promised, so… thank you, Jes. But also - thank you for telling my man about it all. He’s been amazing about it all and I’m feeling so much better about our relationship.”

Jester gasped, “ _Does this mean you’re finally gonna ask him to marry you?_ ”

Molly flushed, heart fluttering inside his chest, “Don’t be ridiculous, Jes, we’ve been dating for two years and - and I don’t think - I mean, it’s too early and--” he swallowed, glancing over to the hallway but the door to Caleb’s office was still closed. “Gods, should I?”

“ _MOLLY, YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO!_ ”

Mollymauk pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing, “Jester, I don’t think it’s the right time,” he mumbled. “Maybe later? After Yuletide?”

“ _But it’s Lughnasadh! Yule's so far away, Molly!_ ” she cried out.

“Yes, well, it’s my decision,” he stated firmly. “And maybe I don’t want to marry him yet, you know? I’m happy with how things are.”

“ _I mean, you totally are because I helped_ ,” he could hear how she rolled her eyes. “ _Cause you were super secretive about all the BDSM stuff even though Caleb is super kinky too._ ”

He laughed, shaking his head, “Yes, well, I just found out so, maybe keep out of my private life, you little minx?”

“ _I guess I can tryyyyy,_ ” she giggled. “ _But be careful, okay, Molly? You know he can always come to me and stuff._ ”

“I know. And thank you again, Jes,” he sighed. “You really helped me out.”

 _“No problem, Molly! Byeeee!_ ”

The tiefling hung up, chewing on his lower lip before taking another bag of swedish fish because fuck it, he’s thinking about marriage now thanks to Jester, and it was only yesterday that Molly was able to fully… come out as himself to his boyfriend.

If he thought about it, it made sense? He and Caleb were compatible in routines, in mentality and in everything they did. Caleb didn’t want to go to that dinner party? Molly was never going to hang it over his head. Molly was feeling like going out all weekend to club and party with Beau and Jester? Caleb always laid a kiss on his cheek and told him to have fun. They had a good relationship, a healthy relationship.

And, well, did Molly picture himself marrying Caleb?

Yes, but not in a suit.

He dropped the bag of candy on the table, sighing, running a hand through his curls. It wasn’t - well, when Caleb had been talking about honesty, he’d thought about all the things he’d kept to himself. Things like makeup, lingerie, being kinky, leaving Shaun aside…

And being...  _that_.

Before anxiety could take over him, Molly stood and took a deep breath, looking at the clock to confirm that he hadn’t forgotten to take his meds. It was almost lunch time and he found himself walking over to Caleb’s little space, knocking on the door. “Caleb, darling?” he asked. “It’s almost lunch time, may I come in?”

“Sure!” he called from inside, and Molly easily opened the door. “I was just - _ah_ ,” Caleb froze as he looked up and saw his boyfriend, throat working under his beard, eyes on the pretty bows adorning Mollymauk’s waistline. “Ah, did you… wear that on purpose?” he mumbled, pushing away his keyboard.

“I honestly forgot about it now,” the tiefling grinned smugly, walking over and sliding into his lap. “I just wanted to feel pretty.”

“You _are_ pretty,” Caleb whispered, leaning over to kiss Molly softly. “Lunchtime?” he asked into his lips.

“I could eat something alright,” Molly replied, giggling as Caleb rolled his eyes.

“It’s my turn to make lunch,” he patted Molly’s thigh, kissing his cheek and trying to dislodge him from his lap, laughing when he couldn't. “Molly…”

“Let’s get some takeout,” Molly started kissing his jaw, to his ear. “We can have some time for ourselves, y’know. Nothing too kinky.”

“You’re covered in lace and silk, _schatz_ ,” he chuckled but his hand was straying towards his ass, fingers itching to squeeze. “I don’t think it’ll be too vanilla.”

“Doesn’t have to be, we have our safeword and hard limits, right?” he bit Caleb’s earlobe but suddenly he was pulled away by Caleb’s strong, unyielding hands.

“No,” Caleb stated, eyes hard, making Molly’s heart skip a beat at how authoritative his voice was. His hand squeezed their shoulders and he sighed. “I do not know what I need to know to dom you, Molly - no, no, listen to me, this is important, ja?” he pressed a finger to their lips. “This is serious. I could _injure_ you, cause you harm, and so I need to make sure I know all that I have to know. I need to be safe, I need to be relaxed and I need to know that I can do what you want without putting you in harm’s way. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Molly whispered, eyes wide. “Yes, _Herr_. I understand.”

“Good. We can have any vanilla sex you want but no… no actual scenes until I’m firmly sure that I’m prepared for it. For your sake and mine,” his face softened then, hand moving to rub Molly’s cheek. “I just want you to be okay, my treasure.”

Molly’s insides fluttered, his body and head feeling light, a familiar wave of submission falling over him. Oh dear. Oh _dear_ , Caleb was going to be _so fucking good at this_.

He should tell him.

Fuck, he should say something, say it right now. _Just let it out, Molly_ , he told himself, feeling his throat tighten up, _tell him how you feel_.

Tell him about your body. About the doubts. About your gender.

“Molly? You okay?” Caleb asked softly, eyes worried. “I - was I too aggressive?”

“What? No! No, darling, no, you were - perfect, so perfect, spoken like a true dom,” he breathed out, perhaps a bit dreamily, but who could blame him? “It was great. I understand, Caleb, I completely understand. Vanilla until you’re ready. Got it.”

Caleb’s features relaxed and he kissed his lips gently, making Molly’s eyes flutter closed and a happy hum leave his throat easily. “Love you,” Caleb murmured.

“Love you, too,” Molly smiled. “Now - takeout?”

“I’d love some from that little deli? The one that has Zemnian gastronomy?” Caleb asked softly and Molly was already reaching for Caleb’s phone on the desk, quickly unlocking it and searching for the number as Caleb rubbed Molly’s thighs, kissing his shoulder over the lace strap of his brassiere.

Molly ran a hand through Caleb’s hair as he ordered their usual, hanging up quickly when he realized Caleb was getting entertained by his lingerie. “I personally love this one,” he sighed as Caleb began to suck on his purple, scarred throat, hands roaming Molly’s thighs. “I think white suits me.”

“Any colors suits you,” Caleb breathed, biting at his jaw. “I like the white, though, it looks so…” he let out a sound of approval that went straight to Molly’s cock, making him gasp as Caleb adjusted his boyfriend on his lap. “It looks _pure_ on you.”

“Oh my Gods, you’re being kinky,” Molly grinned, delighted, kissing Caleb sweetly before swiping his tongue over his throat, chuckling. “Is that it? You’re turned on when you think of virgin me?”

“You haven’t been a virgin ever,” Caleb laughed, pulling back. “I can’t think of a time when you weren’t a slut, _schatz_ , really.”

“Hey!” he laughed, shoving at Caleb’s shoulder, “I’ll let you know that I lost my virginity a year after I came out of my own grave, thank you very much.”

“Really? I thought you would’ve been sucking dick from the grave,” Caleb teased, then began laughing loudly as Molly jumped out of his lap and began to leave the room, giggling loudly. “I’m kidding, Molly! _Molly_!” Caleb stood, rushing after his boyfriend, catching him in the living room by wrapping his arms around his waist, lips seeking his. “Kidding, kidding,” he whispered, kissing him deeply, hands clutching his cinched waist.

“You better make up for that,” Molly laughed breathlessly into his mouth, sucking on his lip, moaning when Caleb pushed his tongue into the tiefling’s willing mouth.

The human man pulled Molly closer, angling his face up so he could fully reach Molly’s mouth, pushing him slowly towards the couch until Molly fell on it with Caleb on top, hands starting to pull off Caleb’s shirt.

“Off, off, off,” Molly begged softly, already having trouble breathing as he felt Caleb’s dick thickening against his stomach. “C’mon.”

“I have to get some lube,” Caleb murmured, using both his hands to spread Molly’s legs.

“Or you could return last night’s little present,” he panted into his lips, grinning when Caleb chuckled and nodded. “Ah, you’re the best.”

“You deserve it,” Caleb replied as he moved down Molly’s body, kissing lace and silk on the way.

“That I do,” Molly moaned as he felt Caleb’s hands pulling down his panties. “That I do, darling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Abe and Crunchy for this bc holy shit did they help <3
> 
> More domestic widomauk incoming!

“Dude, gross,” Beau gagged, lifting her hand, and Caleb flushed as he realized she had one of Molly’s panties in her hands, dug out from between the couch’s throw pillows. “ _ Gross, oh my gods. _ ”

“Sorry.” Caleb snatched them off her hand, blushing hard, and put them in his back pocket for safekeeping before burying his face in his mug of coffee. “I, uh -”

“Please don't talk, I know you're gonna say they're Molly's and not yours, which just makes it  _ so much worse _ ,” Beau said, fake heaving into her own mug. 

“Sorry,” Caleb laughed nervously.

“At least you have a sex life, I guess,” she mumbled, looking both angry and offended at the same time. “You have a  _ boyfriend _ .”

“And you could have a girlfriend if you just told Yasha you like her, y’know.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“That's not why we're here!” Beau stood suddenly, giving Caleb a cocky smirk. “We're here to buff you up, right? C’mon, professor, take off that shirt, show me your muscle work! You've been doing the routines I taught you, right?”

Caleb shrunk slightly and gave Beau an apologetic shrug, half-hiding behind his mug as Beau began to give him a scolding proper of a Zemnian mother, making Caleb shrink further and further in embarrassment.

“What's been distracting you so much these two last weeks?” she finally asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him. “Beginning of the school year? That's way past, Caleb! And you're so organized with that shit, right? Do you just not care? Do you not want to keep working out because if you don't, you should tell me, man, you're the one spending money on this and your health is on the line-”

“I  _ know _ !” Caleb groaned, rubbing his face. “I'm sorry, Beauregard, I just- I've been, um, studying.”

“I thought the thing about being a professor was that you don't have to study shit anymore,” she laughed. “Dude. You're lying. I know you. Do I have to call Nott?”

“No, no, no!” Caleb quickly said, making the Muay Thai champion smirk.

“Spill,” she demanded.

“Do you  _ really _ want to know?” He winced. “It has to do with Molly.”

She blinked, looking confused for a second before she jumped a little, surprised. “Oh,” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh, wow, I thought you'd be the kind of guy to wait a bit more but, y’know, it's not me who calls the shots. Congrats, dude.”

Caleb frowned, “Wait, what?”

“You’re gonna, y’know-” She nudged him with her elbow, doing that awkward thing of hers that worked with Fjord but absolutely not with Caleb. “Pop the big question. Buy a ring. Do the knee thing.”

A rush of emotions ran through Caleb, making his heart skip a bit and his throat close up, hands clenching on the fabric of his pants.

Beau thought he was going to propose to Molly.

An image popped into his mind, of Molly with his high bun and face mask and cute little crop top, brushing a curl away with his hand, ring shining on his finger, grinning at Caleb from across the room. Of Mollymauk in slippers and sweats, yawning wide, calling him  _ husband _ , wearing Caleb’s surname, wearing his ring and love and-

“Caleb?” Beau snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Caleb, man? You there?”

“I want to marry him,” he whispered, the statement settling deep within his bones. “Ah,” he swallowed hard, laughing. “Beau, you- you're right.”

“Oh, God, it wasn't marriage, was it?” Beau groaned. “It was some weird sex thing?”

“Beau, I'm gonna marry him,” Caleb murmured, slowly grinning.

“Gods damn it, now I'm thinking of Molly in panties, fucking _ gross _ !” She whined, rubbing her eyes as Caleb stood, pacing in front of her.

“We could- we could go to a date, I could pop the question, he'd say yes, right? He'd say it, I know he loves me!”

“Jesus fuck, I'm remembering Gilmore,” Beau cried out, nails running through their face gently. “Why did I ask?!”

“Stop being a baby and tell me what you think!” Caleb demanded, stopping in front of one of his best friends, eyes hopeful, full of apprehensive excitement. “Beau, do you think he'd say yes?”

Beauregard sighed, dropping her hands from her face, giving Caleb an unimpressed look, “You're seriously asking? Caleb, man, he's head over heels for you. We all know you two are gonna marry someday so if you feel like now is the right time, then do it, dude. He'll say yes, we all know he'll say yes.”

Caleb nodded shortly, looking away, inhaling deep to try and swallow the gratefulness and happiness that threatened to overwhelm him.

“Oh shit, um, do you like, want a hug or something?” Beau mumbled, standing awkwardly and making Caleb laugh.

“No, please,” he chuckled and Beau grinned, nodding. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet, I gotta punish you for skipping those routines!” She wrangled him out of his shirt and he yelped as she poked his stomach. “From the top! Gimme ten push-ups!”

“Beau,” he mumbled, trying to skip out.

“ _ Now, now, now, Widogast! _ ”

It was a long morning. 

\---

By the time Beau was done with him, Caleb was sweaty and sore and tired and ready to slip into bed even though it was only one in the afternoon. At least today he didn't have classes, which was a blessing, because he probably would've skipped on them or simply put on a stupid movie. Did that work in college too?

“You've been letting yourself go but you did good today.” Beau pulled on her jacket, looking at her watch and not looking at all like she's done a full workout with Caleb.

It was a bit unfair.

Caleb was red in the face, hair a mess, shirt soaked and joints sore. He was a godsdamn mess and what he really didn't need was for the door to open and have Molly step into the house looking like a model belonging in Vogue magazine. Which was exactly what happened.

“Oh, hey, obnoxious!” He grinned, hip-checking Beau as he walked towards Caleb, leaving his portfolio on the coffee table. “Did you squeeze the life out of my boyfriend?”

“Sure did,” she scoffed. “Don't let him eat too much meat this week, his iron’s kinda high.”

“Got it,” Molly dropped on Caleb's lap, making Beau roll her eyes and walk towards the door. “Hey, darling.”

“I'm all sweaty and you're pretty, you may not want to hug me,” Caleb wheezed.

“Don't care,” Molly smiled, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck and burying his face on his ginger hair. “You'd be surprised at how much I like the smell.”

“Of me sweating?” Caleb pulled back, surprised.

Mollymauk tapped his nose, cocking an eyebrow, “Tiefling, remember? We keep some anatomy from demons such as incubi and succubi, so the smell of sweat or essence, I guess?  _ That's  _ attractive.”

“Is that inheritance also the reason why you take my breath away whenever you walk through the door?” Caleb kissed Molly's arm, smiling.

“Now you're being flattering,” Molly laughed, kissing Caleb sweetly. “Are you okay, though? How's your asthma?”

“Still not coming back,” Caleb replied.

“Good. Anything hurts?” Molly ran his talons through Caleb's arms, pausing as he reached the bicep. “Oh.  _ Oh _ . You're really reaping from all this workout, huh?”

“I didn't want to go back to a hundred kilos,” Caleb mumbled.

“Hey, hey, your weight doesn't determine your value,” Molly said firmly. “I started dating you when you weighed more and I'd still be dating you if you hadn't dropped that weight.”

“But you put an effort into how you look and I- I wanted to return that?” Caleb whispered, touching Molly's exceptionally shiny cheek, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “You always look so beautiful. I want to be handsome for you, Mollymauk.”

“You are, you are,” Molly kissed his hands. “I'm just a peacock, alright? I love  _ you _ , Caleb. And you know, if diabetes hadn't been a hereditary thing in your family, you could've stayed with that amount of weight and I wouldn't have cared.”

“Working out is kind of awful,” Caleb whispered, a small smile on his face. “I don't know how you do it.”

“I used to be in the circus, darling, if you didn't move there, you were screwed,” he laughed. “You're a bookworm. You like to be at home. That's not bad.”

“I know,” Caleb sighed, head moving back to rest on the headrest of the couch.

“Jester’s fat! And she's super cute, right? She's the face of A Traveler’s Beauty!” 

“I  _ know _ ,” Caleb nodded, realizing he was being a bit dumb about it all. “I need to shower. Can I be scolded later?”

“This is not a scolding, it's a reminder.” Molly kissed Caleb softly, making the human close his eyes and squeeze Molly's waist lovingly. For a moment, the only sound in the living room was the slide of their lips and Molly smiled against his mouth, sighing as his hand slipped underneath Caleb's shirt, running through the hair there.

Caleb sucked in a breath and kissed Molly a bit deeper, his hand moving from his hip to his ass, underneath his tight red pants and his pretty underwear. Caleb knew that Molly now, with nothing to hide, always wore lingerie underneath his clothes but it still  _ thrilled _ him every time he found delicate fabric on Molly.

“Mmm, you sure you want to get in the shower now?” Molly purred, talons running through his hair, making Caleb's eyes roll back, breathing heavily. “I'm just gonna get you dirty again.”

“You're the worst,” Caleb kissed his boyfriend, squeezing his ass. “I'm sore, Molls. Don't think I can do much today - or tomorrow, probably,” he winced. “Shit,  _ ja _ , tomorrow's going to be worse.”

“That's okay, I'll do all the work,” Molly replied, pulling at the string of Caleb’s sweats, unaware of how Caleb looked at him with more than just desire in his eyes. “Sit back and enjoy, yeah? I had a good day at work, I'm feeling good.” He kissed Caleb deeply, whining when the human grasped his ass tightly and brought him down to his semi-hard dick.

It wasn't nearly enough friction but Molly let Caleb lazily guide his movements until the two were fully hard, panting into each other's mouths, Caleb sucking on Molly's tongue before getting handsier.

“Let me- let me undress,” Caleb whispered, a bit frantic as his index finger began to rub against Molly’s hole, the tiefling’s moans going straight to his dick. “Molly-”

“Relax,” Molly whispered, kissing him to shut up whatever reason Caleb would have to pamper Molly. “Let  _ me  _ do the work.”

“I don't want that,” Caleb murmured, nosing his neck, slowly moving Molly's hips, breathing heavily. “I want to worship you,  _ Schatz _ , I want to render you speechless and have you scream my name.”

Molly's jaw dropped and he attempted to pick it up poorly, a shudder running through his body, toes curling. “ _Caleb,_ ” he gasped, talons tightening on his sweaty hair.

“No more talking,” Caleb commanded, voice low and raspy and doing all kinds of wonders to Molly's libido. “Now you obey, got it?”

There was silence, Molly's mind working in overdrive, eyes widening and Caleb’s eyes turned soft for a second, “Color?” he asked very quietly.

“Green, sir,” Molly said and Caleb nodded, a rush of adrenaline running through him. This was happening. This was finally happening--

“You're going to go to bed, get comfortable and wait for me,” Caleb ordered with a voice of steel, Molly's wrists rubbing together as his tail whipped like crazy. “And when I join you, after a shower, we'll watch a movie and relax.”

Molly’s tail fell flat on the couch.

“ _ What _ ?” he asked, tone flat, surprised and disappointed and defeated as Caleb kept watching him with a neutral look.

Then the slap came.

Molly gasped, tail curling up, toes spreading, asscheek smarting slightly. Gods, Caleb hadn't held back on that one,  _ oh _ .

“I believe you're to say  _ yes, sir _ ,” Caleb snapped, voice hard.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” he breathed, arousal making him feel slightly dizzy. 

“Forgiven,” Caleb kissed his jaw, squeezed his ass. “You're not to touch yourself - not today, not this entire week.”

Molly whined, “But it's  _ Monday _ \--”

“Brat,” Caleb spat, spanking him again, making him bite down on his lower lip to prevent the most embarrassing noise. Caleb didn't show anything on his face but hard seriousness - if it weren't for the telltale twitch and growth of his cock under Molly's ass, he would've been slightly worried. “You're asking for two weeks, Mollymauk.”

“No, sir, please sir,” he begged immediately, going for the wide-eyed, innocent look. “Please - please, I'll be good. I won't touch myself. I promise, sir.”

“Good boy,” Caleb murmured, kissing his throat.

The term made Molly's stomach twist uncomfortably but he ignored it, focusing instead on Caleb's wonderful stubble against his scarred, sensitive skin and his boyfriend’s hands running over his ass. 

“Go on,” Caleb patted his ass. “To bed. I want you comfortable.”

“Does naked count as comfortable, sir?” Molly smirked.

Caleb rolled his eyes, chuckling, kissing his lips briefly. “Off you go.”

Molly stood, swaying his hips on the way to the bedroom, giving Caleb one last lascivious look before he disappeared from sight. And as soon as he was in the bedroom he had to press his hand against his heart to feel his heartbeat, confirm this was not, in fact, some fever dream.

It was real.

Oh, Molly owed Jester  _ so many Lush spa days _ .

The tone, how Caleb had dropped his voice, the  _ spanking _ , how  _ confident he'd been _ , it was pushing at every single button Molly had and he was sure he was about to die. Right here, in this room, he was going to die just thinking about it, face hot, body tight.

And yet the first thing was  _ orgasm delay _ .

_ Really _ ? Molly didn't want orgasm delay  _ now _ , he wanted a spanking, or maybe being tied up and used for Caleb's pleasure, like a toy, a simple object that Caleb could--

Oh wait. He had told Molly that he couldn't touch himself but he didn't say anything about touching  _ Caleb _ .

Molly grinned as he realized he could play with the loopholes, digging through Caleb's side of the closet before he found that one shirt he always wore back when they started dating, the soft rich brown one, thin enough to almost be transparent and an XL size. It smelled like Caleb and, for a moment, Molly buried his nose in it and inhaled deeply, smiling.

It smelled like home.

He undressed, leaving only his panties and then pulled the shirt on, loving how big it was, how it felt. Comfortable indeed - and it had the plus of Caleb probably getting a little handsy since this was a piece of  _ his _ clothing.

Molly climbed into their bed and, well, he had to admit that after a long day of work, he  _ could _ handle a nap. He curled up inside the covers after debating whether to be sexy or to be comfortable, decided on the latter. He reached for his meds once his watch began to beep and popped them dry because he couldn't be bothered to leave the bed.

He didn't even realize the shower had stopped until he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek, making him blink sleepily, “Hey,” Caleb smiled, climbing into bed shirtless but in comfortable pajama pants, hair still wet, dripping slightly. “I thought it'd be harder to get you to relax in bed but wow, you did it.”

“Was this a ruse to get me to stop working on that stupid back piece?” Molly gasped, grinning when Caleb stuck his tongue out at him. “Oh my Gods, you're evil. Absolutely, completely evil. Using BDSM to stop me from working.”

“You've used lingerie to lure me out of work more often in the last two weeks than you have in our entire relationship,” Caleb deadpanned. “Don't you dare call me out. Pot, meet kettle.”

Molly laughed. “Come and lay with me, you dork,” he said, pulling Caleb inside the covers and cuddling into him happily.

Caleb's chest was  _ perfect _ . Molly missed a little bit the cushiness of back when Caleb had more weight but as of now, Caleb was still perfect. Molly had his face mushed against hairy chest, talons resting on Caleb’s stomach, legs moving around Caleb's knee, making his boyfriend chuckle.

“You're cute,” Caleb murmured, running a hand through Molly's hair. “Do you want me to take off your jewelry?”

“Please?” Molly purred.

Caleb smiled and began to take off all the different pieces, laying them on top of the mattress before gathering them all and placing them on Molly's nightstand. 

With Molly's horns blessedly bare, he finally let himself relax, rubbing Molly's back gently before noticing the shirt he wore, smiling to himself. 

“You know,” Molly whispered sleepily as they kept quiet, the couple merely cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. “I-- you did very well. Just now, on the couch. You asked for color as soon as you started, didn't go for hard limits, didn't overwhelm me and gave me instructions instead of punishing without stating the rules. You were-- you were so good, darling.”

Caleb turned to look at his boyfriend, surprised and relieved, catching Molly's talons as they ran through his chest. He kissed the sharp tips and let Molly cup his face, sighing, “Thank the Archeart,” he whispered, feeling elated. “I didn't know if it'd be too much, I felt a bit ridiculous and aggressive as I said it-”

“No, no, you were  _ great _ ,” Molly promised, sliding closer, giving Caleb's lips a quick kiss. “I promise- I was so turned on I was on the verge of misbehaving just to get a spanking from you.”

Caleb laughed, throwing his head back, his chest rumbling with the sound, making Molly lay his head down on it just to feel it with his whole body. A grin made its way into the tiefling’s face and he sighed as Caleb wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

_ I'm gonna marry him someday _ , Molly thought, heart beating frenetically.  _ And it probably will be sooner than later. _

“I mean it, though,” Molly said, now serious, catching Caleb's chin and making his boyfriend look at him. “BDSM is no joke to me, I-- I used to be pretty lost with my life, with what I was doing, who I was, and I found-- I found this-- this  _ lifestyle _ where I could let go and not have to think about what I have to do. Who I have to be. Why I am the way I am.” Molly swallowed, the words on the tip of his tongue. “And I… I, um… I found myself. Through BDSM. Through Gilmore’s teachings, his care and patience.”

“He sounds so important to you,” Caleb said softly -- he didn't look jealous, didn't sound jealous, just…soft. “I'd love to meet him, you know.”

“You would?” Molly’s eyebrows shot up. “Um, you sure? He's…he's like me. Overwhelming. Queer as hell. Dresses in way too much purple and gold, and that's coming from  _ me _ ,” he laughed nervously.

“If he means a lot to you, I want to know him, Molly,” Caleb whispered, kissing his forehead, pulling him closer. “I don't want to be on the sidelines of your life. You've got nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. I'm here. And I'm here to  _ stay _ .”

Caleb held Molly, his heart breaking slightly as he heard a sniffle coming from his beautiful tiefling, the spade shaped tip of his tail slowly moving to rest on Caleb's arm. 

“Okay,” he sobbed quietly into Caleb's chest. “Okay, darling.”

Caleb sighed, sitting up, pulling Molly to his lap to comfort him, chest burning. “Mollymauk,” Caleb began, ready to beg as his boyfriend cried. “Molly, _ mein Schatz _ , please, what's going on? I know there's something eating you from the inside, what is it? You can tell me anything, love,” he begged.

Molly just shook his head, pressing his head under Caleb's chin, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest. It hurt Caleb, that Molly was this unconsolable, that despite all they'd talked about, there was still  _ something _ that Molly couldn't tell him. It broke his heart.

“Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving,” Caleb reassures, kissing his hair, holding him tight. “I'm right here. Right here.”

“I love you,” Molly croaked nasally, sniffling. “So much, Caleb.”

“I love you too.” Caleb kissed his shoulder. “I hope you always have that in mind,  _ Liebling _ .”

Moly just nodded and, fortunately, soon fell asleep.  _ A good day _ for Mollymauk usually entailed a myriad of people walking to the tattoo parlor, barely having a break, eating messily between inking and coloring. Molly liked to be busy; when he was busy he didn't think much and if he did he watched TV, but when he was overthinking…

“What's bothering you?” Caleb whispered, frustrated. “What is it that you are so desperate to hide?

Molly, of course, didn't answer and Caleb decided to just get comfortable and take his phone to check the news, his email and texts, running his fingers through his boyfriend's curls and over his horns.

He paused as he checked on a package from Amazon that hasn't arrived yet, surprised to see that on his recommended items there were rings - well,  _ normal _ rings, not engagement rings. He and Molly shared the prime account so of course Molly would search around for jewelry but.

But.

He took a deep breath, checking to make sure Molly was asleep before he typed in Google  _ engagement rings _ . The mere fact that he'd typed that sent a thrill through him, made him feel excited and happy for the future.

Maybe a future where Molly could tell him what was wrong.

He saved a website, promised to himself that he’d go soon to the shop and closed his eyes, feeling like everything would be better as soon as Molly would talk.

Except Molly didn't talk.

Caleb waited the entire week, up to Saturday, watching his boyfriend dance around the kitchen carelessly in just a pair of boxers - no panties. No lingerie, despite the fact that he still hadn't tried some of his newer ones.

Hm.

“Molly,  _ Schatz _ ?” Caleb asked over his mug of coffee, feigning nonchalant-ness as he fiddled with his tablet. 

“Yeah?” Molly hummed, checking on the eggs. 

“Why do you like makeup so much?” he asked, seeing from the corner of his eye how Molly froze for a second, quickly trying to regain his footing as is nothing had happened.

“I don't know. It's sparkly, I guess. Makes me look better,” he said, dismissing it with a terse, nervous laugh. Caleb's eyes narrowed.

“And lingerie?”

“Feels good to the touch.”

“Heels?”

Molly slammed the pan on the stove, making Caleb jump, his eyes now fully on his boyfriend as the tiefling leveled him with a glare.

“Is there something I'm missing here?” he asked, voice faux-happy, tail swishing quick and short. Fuck. Caleb angered him. “Because it feels a lot like you’re judging me.”

“I am  _ absolutely _ not judging you,” Caleb said slowly, leaving his mug on the table.

“Clothes are clothes and they have no gender, okay? Same with makeup. It's another form of art, I'm an artist, okay? I play with-- with gender a lot.”

“You didn't mark gender play on the list,” Caleb dared to say, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing when Molly's tail went completely still. Tensed. Pointing upwards.

Yeah, he should've been more subtle.

“Not everything I love is a kink, okay?” Molly seethed. “Maybe that's something you should study, huh? Maybe your precious fucking books will tell you how not to put your entire foot in your mouth,” he spat, leaving breakfast and walking out of the kitchen.

“Molly, wait--”

“Don't touch me!” He hissed, showing his canines at Caleb, jerking his arm away from Caleb's grip and disappearing into the hallway, the slam of their bedroom door and indicator that yeah, Caleb had fucked up. Majorly.

_ But _ … he'd been onto something there. The topic was visible, was clear now to him, which was Molly's tendency to be feminine. Maybe that had landed him in a bad spot before? A bad dom? Bad boyfriend maybe? 

Caleb had to know -- and he knew the right person to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets sweet and filthy TO THE CORE. 3k of my best smut, sir, thank u.
> 
> I'd like to thank the academy, my beta reader keefling and Jas for like, freaking out on me bc of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy it, ya little animals.

The bass of the club was deafening, making Caleb wince, knees pressed together and shoulders hunched over. Jester seemed to be in her element beside him, dancing by herself - or, well, she was trying to dance with him but he just wouldn't move. Couldn't move.

“Come on, _Cay-leb_ , let loose!” She giggled, waving at Fjord as he came back with drinks. He thrusted one at Caleb's chest with a chuckle.

The drink was purple and Caleb was reminded of Molly, his stomach churning. Molly was  probably at home right now, watching on of those ridiculous competition shows with mostly queer people screaming. He focused on that for a moment, Molly in a crop top and shorts. Molly curled up in bed. Molly happy and relaxed and _okay_.

It reminded Caleb why he was here, why he'd thrown on something nice and decided to come to one of the most popular clubs in New Emon City, _Gilmore’s Glorious Gate._

Caleb _hated_ clubbing, though, and with a passion.

He was uncomfortable. He was way out of his depth. Everyone here was way too pretty or way too fake and he felt his anxiety rising up from his stomach to the back of his throat.

“He'll be here anytime now,” Fjord reassured, rubbing Caleb's back.

The human downed his drink, surprised by the fruity, non-alcoholic taste. Okay, so that's why Mollymauk liked them so much. It made sense. He was a tiefling of sweet tastes, acidic as well. Caleb had seen him munch on a lemon once.

And here he was only thinking of Molly again. He was pathetic.

“Why’d you want to talk to him again?” Fjord asked. His drawl was distracting, making Caleb forget about everyone around him but his friends.

“Molly's hiding something serious,” Caleb told both Jester and Fjord, deciding that lying would just make a shitshow. Being honest had always gone well with these two.

“Caleb,” Fjord began but the human shook his head, eyes on his now empty cocktail glass.

“And I'm worried about him. If Gilmore knows about it, I need to know. At least that way he can tell me if it's something detrimental to Molly or if it's okay.”

“Cay -”

“I don't even need to know,” Caleb blabbered, cutting Jester off. “I just want to - to make sure… make sure he's okay.”

The tiefling and half-orc were silent and, when Caleb looked up both of them were sorta, kinda smiling, looking behind him. Caleb frowned, turned and -

Oh.

 _Scheisse_.

“I suppose you are the one, Caleb Widogast?” The man behind him cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, the hoop on it following.

“I -” Caleb felt his limbs lock up, heart dropping to his feet. He suddenly wanted to cry.

“Well, he did mention you're a handsome one,” the man laughed, loudly and garishly. “Come along, my friends! I've secured a VIP room for us - I'm good friends with the owner,” he teased, winking at Jester, who giggled into her mimosa.

The three of them followed Gilmore up some sleek, modern stairs and with each step he took, Caleb began to feel worse and worse and _worse_. His anxiety was threatening to make him throw up. The music was too loud, Jester and Fjord were walking way too fast, everything was spinning -

“Hey there,” a big hand grasped Caleb’s shoulder, steadying him against a solid, warm chest as Caleb tried to blink tears out of his eyes. “You alright there?” Gilmore’s voice was soft but strong and Caleb -

“I need to sit,” he murmured, making Gilmore nod, his jewelry jingling much like Molly's did.

Caleb wished Molly was here.

The deafening music stopped as soon as Fjord closed the door behind them. Jester took out some wet wipes to press against Caleb's forehead, babbling.

“If you felt low on sugar then you should've told me! I've got kit-kats in my purse, here, do you want one? Come on, Cay -”

“I'm fine, it's - it's my anxiety,” Caleb breathed, voice raspy, refusing to look at the man who was rubbing his back slowly.

“Have a drink,” Gilmore hummed, casual but still commanding. He offered Caleb a glass of cool water and Caleb took it without even thinking.

Caleb was _fucking_ jealous.

“Thank you,” he murmured instead, downing the glass.

“Easy, easy, drink slowly,” Gilmore said. His hand was so big, rubbing Caleb's back warmly. Against his will, Caleb _did_ feel his anxiety simmering down to only background level and he breathed out.

“Now, what's a guy with social anxiety and a hatred for clubs doing here?” Gilmore smiled.

Caleb swallowed. He looked at Jester and she nodded, kissing his cheek before grabbing Fjord's hand and pulling him away. The half-orc sent Caleb one last look of _I'll be around if you need me_ before the two left, door falling shut, music muted.

“I'm here to talk about Mollymauk,” Caleb finally said, eyes on his own knees as Gilmore laid against the backrest of the couch, his arm right behind Caleb, fingers brushing his shoulder.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Gilmore hummed, “Quite an enchanting tiefling, yes. We have our history. Is that why you wanna talk?”

“I - yes and no,” Caleb winced, hands shaking a little, “I know about - about the BDSM thing, _ja_?”

“Okay,” Gilmore nodded, at ease.

Gilmore had so much metal on his face: brow, nose, tongue, ears. He was just like Molly, even some of his hand gestures. Caleb felt like throwing up again.

“I, um, we've… begun to talk about how he, ah, _hid_ the things he likes. Like clubbing here or makeup or - or BDSM.”

“Molly has a problem with pleasing people,” Gilmore began, looking Caleb right in the eye as he slipped his drink. “He’s had a very bad relationship in the past, and the first one, which shapes how he views everything - he may pretend to have a _devil may care_ attitude - pardon the pun -but he's deeply insecure inside,” he waved his hand and laughed softly. “He got better under my teachings but it seems he's gone back to his old ways.”

“I think he's transgender,” Caleb finally blurted out, word vomit making its way out of his throat without his permission. He's tempted to steal Gilmore’s drink.

“Ah, so you've noticed,” Gilmore frowned, nodding. “Yes. At first I thought he simply liked feminization but - I soon realized it wasn't when I told him what a _good girl_ he was.”

An image popped into Caleb’s mind of Molly, gagged and bound, legs spread, taking Gilmore’s cock with a whimper as the human whispered _“good girl_ ” to him.

Caleb coughed.

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked.

“Well, for starters, he began crying right after cumming from that alone,” he chuckled and Caleb felt his sweaty shirt stick to his back.

Why did he think this was a good idea, again?

“Crying,” he mumbled, thinking of earlier that morning, when Molly had gotten extremely defensive about it.

“He came, cried, then broke our relationship,” Gilmore sighed, making Caleb's chest hurt. Fuck. Fuck, was Molly going to break up with him? “Oh, don't look so scared, darling, may I touch you?”

“I - I'd -” Caleb swallowed. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Gilmore’s hand slowly moved to the back of Caleb’s neck and squeezed gently, making Caleb immediately relax. Caleb’s shaking hands moved from a white-knuckled grip on his knees to just resting on his lap.

“He broke up with me because he told me that he liked a cute professor and he wanted more than just a D/S relationship in his life,” Gilmore explained softly. “Said he was sorry but that he wanted to follow his heart.”

“Oh,” Caleb choked, running a hand through his hair. He let out a sob. “ _Oh_.”

“If you came here looking for confirmation about your boyfriend suppressing his real gender identity then here you have it, from another perspective,” Gilmore said gently as Caleb began to cry. “But if you also came here to know what Mollymauk used to have, then - dear, you're destroying yourself. You can’t look at Mollymauk’s exes and compare yourself to them, it won't do you any good.”

“I j-just,” Caleb covered his eyes, embarrassed to hell and back, panic gripping him. “He's so _good_ . I just want him to be _happy._ How can he be happy with someone like _me_?!”

“Caleb, dear, _darling_ ,” Gilmore sighed, pulling Caleb to his chest and fuck, okay, it was comforting. Gilmore was kind of big. “Don't do that. I've seen Mollymauk plenty since you two started dating and I've never seen him more smitten than with you. He's happy with your relationship, you know? You treat him well.”

“But he deserves _more_ ,” Caleb gritted out, clenching his jaw, frustrated that Gilmore just wasn't _getting it_. “I haven't ever fucking done BDSM. I'm not gonna be a good dominant for him and I couldn't even tell he was unhappy!”

“Have you maybe thought,” Gilmore began, running a thumb over Caleb's cheek. Usually this would make Caleb's skin crawl but this was just felt… comforting. “That Mollymauk didn't seem unhappy because he wasn't unhappy?”

“Huh?” Caleb asked dumbly.

“Maybe he doesn't need makeup or BDSM to be happy with you, Caleb Widogast,” Gilmore smiled gently. “He loves those, yes, but maybe he loves you more.”

Caleb swallowed, feeling his heart give out at the words.

“He’s angry at me,” Caleb mumbled, rubbing away his tears. He only then realized that he was practically in Gilmore's lap. “I, um, pushed the gender issue too much.”

“Or perhaps not enough,” Gilmore sighed. “I'm pretty sure he's genderqueer, not a trans woman. But he would have to confess it to you. Tieflings are very liberal with their gender but you have to remember that he did not have a normal childhood - or any childhood, for that matter.”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb sniffled, nodding.

“And, well, about the dom thing?” Gilmore pushed a lock of Caleb's hair out of his eyes, smiling warmly. “I could help if you want. I've vast experience - and with Molly too - so you do not have to be afraid to seek help from me.”

“Really?” Caleb asked nasally, feeling gratefulness bloom within him.

“Truly,” Gilmore nodded, rubbing Caleb’s back in slow circles. “I can tell you want to make him happy. That's enough payment for me. Mollymauk and I may not be romantically involved anymore but I love him very much. He's my very good friend.”

“It's impossible not to love him,” Caleb laughed, making Gilmore give a full-belly laugh. It was nice, contagious. Caleb blushed as the man pinched his chin and gave him a smirk.

“I'd say it's impossible not to love you, too, Blue Eyes,” he said.

“I-I,” Caleb swallowed, scrambling for some semblance of order when the door opened and the booming bass came through, making Caleb jump.

“Shaun! Shaun, Keyleth’s drunk, you gotta see this!” A half-elf walked in dressed in black leather, beads in his jet black hair and a thick, leather collar around his neck. His face went from handsome mirth to hard suspicion when he saw Caleb. “Who's this?’

“Vax’ildan, darling,” Gilmore smiled wide as Caleb scrambled back. The half-elven man draped himself over Gilmore's lap with an overly serious glare towards Caleb, who was looking everywhere but him. “This is Mollymauk’s boyfriend, my bird,” Gilmore kissed the man’s - Vax’ildans’s - jaw, calming him down. “His new dom. I’ve agreed to help him with that quest.”

“Of course you have. You're too nice, sir,” Vax’ildan purred, kissing Gilmore’s neck. “Is he gonna join the common classes?”

“No, I think he's a shy one. Private lessons it will be,” Gilmore looked at Caleb with patient eyes. “Are you alright with that, dear?”

“Yes,” Caleb nodded, surprised by the ' _yes sir_ ’ that almost escaped him.

This guy was _good_.

“I should go,” Caleb mumbled, standing, watching the pair awkwardly. “Um, it's late and… _ja_.”

“He's kinda cute,” the half-elf man murmured, starting to grin.

“A pleasure to meet you, Caleb. We'll keep in contact. Tell that lovely Jester of yours to give you my phone number.” Gilmore grinned and only then did Caleb notice that he had little diamonds on his front two teeth. And the most amazing thing was that it looked good.

“I will. Thank you again, Gilmore,” Caleb murmured.

“Please, call me Shaun,” Gilmore waved. “Have a good weekend!”

“You as well!” Caleb replied before leaving the room, going back to the club where the loud music hurt his ears and the smell of sweat was pungent.

“Caleb! There you are,” Fjord rushed to him, hand on his wrist, squeezing reassuringly. “You okay?”

“ _Ja_ , thank you,” Caleb murmured, perhaps too low. “Can we - can we leave?”

“Yeah, if course. Jester’s in the car.” Fjord guided his best friend through the crowd, making himself appear bigger to prevent people from touching Caleb.

“Already?” Caleb asked.

“Well, someone spilled a drink on her,” Fjord’s handsome face turned darker. “She, um… her dress is pretty see-through.”

“Ah,” the human nodded, following the half-orc outside, happily breathing fresh air as the two walked to Jester’s car.

“So how did it go?” Fjord asked, hands in his pockets.

“It wasn't… what I expected,” Caleb mumbled. He sighed and gave a small shrug. “But I think it's what I needed.”

“Gilmore's a good man. And if it makes you feel any better, he's got two partners and rumor says they're gonna make it official.” Fjord patted Caleb's shoulder.

“I'm happy for him,” Caleb hummed distractedly. He thought about how comfortable the half-elf man had been parading a collar, calling Gilmore _sir_ in front of a stranger. He wondered who Gilmore’s other partner was.

“Guys! Here! It's cold as fucking _balls_ out here, can we go home?!” Jester called loudly, shivering in her tiny cocktail dress. Caleb found a smile crawling onto his lips and he took off his blazer to put it over Jester’s shoulders.

“You're so _sweet_ , Caleb!” Jester smooched his cheek and Fjord slipped into the driver’s seat, Jester in the back with Caleb so she could run her talons through his hair.

It made him think again of Molly, of his own talons, pretty and dark and pointy. Jester’s were a bit more tame but Molly’s were as sharp as could be. Caleb liked them.

Maybe Caleb was just in love.

“Thanks for coming with me,” he whispered into the quiet of the car, Jester’s tail moving to his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the arrow shape of it, smiling when Jester kissed his forehead. “I love you guys,” he murmured.

“Whatever you need, Cay-leb,” Jester smiled, hugging him tightly. “That's what best friends are for.”

“Yeah, man, whatever you need,” Fjord nodded, hand moving back to ruffle Caleb's hair. “We're all here for you. Both of you.”

“Soon it will be one because you are _totally_ married already,” Jester giggled and Caleb groaned with embarrassment, rubbing his face.

“Beau told you?” Caleb sighed, yelping when Jester bounced in her seat and squealed.

“OH MY GOD, NO, BUT YOU JUST CONFIRMED IT!” she hugged Caleb way too tight, choking him. “CALEB, YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! OH MY GOD!”

“Jester, careful, you know he's fragile,” Fjord chuckled, making the blue tiefling release Caleb.

“I'm super happy for you guys, he's totally gonna say yes!” She clapped, excited.

“I still gotta buy a ring and everything, Jes, it's - it's only just come up,” Caleb mumbled, blushing. “You all seem so sure that he'll say yes.”

“You two are like, super duper lovey-dovey and you two already are like, _totally_ a married couple,” Jester explained.

“We're just saying it makes sense,” Fjord chuckled, “So we're rooting for you two. We always have been.”

Caleb swallowed, his hand squeezing Jester’s. “ _Danke_.”

“ _Bitte_!” Jester grinned.

They arrived at the outskirts of the city easy enough, what with Fjord knowing a bunch of shortcuts without traffic. Caleb’s and Molly’s apartment was first. The sleepy human moved his head out of Jester’s lap and kissed her cheek goodnight and hugged Fjord as well. He left his blazer with Jester and walked to the door, almost falling asleep as he rode the elevator.

Caleb was _exhausted_. He just wanted to drop into bed and curl up with Molly and forget that tomorrow he'd have to face Mollymauk’s denial headfirst. He was apprehensive as he neared the front door of their apartment, thinking that maybe Molly didn't want to sleep next to him tonight. Maybe he wasn't even home and he'd left for Yasha’s. Maybe -

He was asleep on the couch with Frumpkin, TV still on, a blanket halfway over his legs and Caleb’s pajama shirt on. Molly's eyes were still puffy.

“Ah, _schatz_ ,” Caleb sighed, pushing his sleeves to his elbows and scooping his boyfriend into his arms.

Thanks to Beau’s training, he didn't have that much of a hard time carrying Molly to the bedroom. What he had a hard time with was how Molly curled into him and clutched at his shirt in his sleep, a small smile on his lips. Molly shouldn't have had to fall asleep crying. 

“Caleb?” Molly yawned into his chest, blinking. “Where were you?” His eyes were trying to focus. “I called you, you didn't answer, and Nott told me some bullshit of you being out clubbing -”

“I actually did go to a club,” Caleb replied, gently placing Molly on their bed, brushing away his curls from his face. “Specifically, Gilmore’s.”

Molly's face wasn't easy to read for Caleb’s eyes in the dark but he did see the whirlwind of emotions on Caleb’s face.

“You went to see Shaun? Why?” Molly's voice sounded small, defensive, his arms moving around his own body.

“Because I want to be a better dom for you. I'm going to attend lessons, and he knows you and - after tonight? I trust him.”

Molly looked surprised, eyes wide and red and glowing in the darkness of the room. “You… you're gonna -” he laughed, a wet sob coming out of his throat. “And here I thought you went there to find out if I was cheating.”

“I think we already established that you love me and I love you,” Caleb said, hand moving to cup Molly's face.

“I'm a horrible person, why do I ever doubt you?” Molly sniffled, talons running through Caleb's chest. “We could've had a good time tonight. And instead I stayed at home eating my weight in ice-cream -”

“Wait, you are all the ice-cream?” Caleb pulled back, horrified.

“I bought more! I promise!” Molly laughed as Caleb gave him a playful glare. “I ate the chocolate one! I left the mango one for you! I’m not _evil_ , you know!”

“Sure not,” he chuckled, standing, starting to strip to get onto his pajama pants since his shirt had been stolen by his boyfriend. “Hey, I… Molly?"

“Yeah?” Molly started to take off his jewelry.

“Shaun is an amazing man,” Caleb stated. “And I could see he cares for you. I understand why you two are such close friends and… I will admit I'm jealous of him - he's outgoing, confident, handsome…” Caleb stared at his pajama pants, clutching them tightly, feeling his shoulders rise to hide the look in his eyes. “And I'm none of those things. I wonder sometimes if I'm the right person for you.”

“ _Caleb_ ,” Molly breathed, rushing to the edge of the bed, talons moving to grasp his boyfriend's wrists, turning Caleb to face him. “Darling, _no_. Don't ever compare yourself to Gilmore, okay?”

“It's easy to,” Caleb laughed mirthlessly, eyes on his hands, shaking a little. “I pushed you today. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.”

“No, no, sweetheart, oh,” Molly cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, finally getting Caleb to look at him. “Come on, now, you can't - Caleb, you're the _most intelligent man_ I've ever known. You're cute and funny and handsome and you drive me crazy. You've got - you've got this _absurdly_ sexy accent - no, it's true! Don't laugh, it's true! I love you,” he sighed, watching Caleb relax little by little.

Caleb smiled softly. “I was way too aggressive this morning. I'm sorry, too.”

“You know I would do anything for you, right, Molly?” Caleb asked quietly, blue eyes earnest as they found Molly's own. “I - I really would.”

“I know,” Molly replied, quietly.

It's there, on the tip of his tongue. _Tell him_ , a voice said. _Tell him, just say it, unburden yourself_. Mollymauk opened his mouth, tongue too thick, talons twitching -

And then he closed it, breathing out anxiously.

“No, no, come on, say it,” Caleb whispered, cupping Molly's face, watching his eyes, watching _them_ for the very first time, his body pressing to Molly’s front as he pressed his forehead to Molly’s. “Come on, babygirl.”

Molly choked, grasping Caleb's biceps, tears bubbling out, “They/them,” Molly finally confessed, sobbing. “I’m - I'm not a man. I'm not a man, Caleb -”

“That's it, that's so good, you're so brave,” Caleb felt his own eyes burning, pulling Mollymauk into his arms, hugging him - no, hugging _them_ tight. “You're so brave, my beautiful babygirl, my beautiful partner. My datemate and the most amazing tiefling I've ever known. _That's_ what I wanted to hear, _schatz_. I love you so much, Molly.”

Molly was blubbering, choking on their own sobs until, after a few minutes of reassurance and hugs from Caleb, they finally calmed down. Caleb pulled back minimally, kissing their cheek and shoulder.

“Did Shaun tell you?” Molly sniffled, rubbing their eye.

“No, I figured it out,” Caleb said softly, moving his hands to Molly's waist, squeezing lovingly. “I was worried about you hiding yourself. You should know we don't care.”

“I don't know why it's so hard,” Molly sobbed. “I tried to hold on to a gender for so long, I was so sure…”

“You're not gonna go through this process alone,” Caleb stated firmly. “Whichever gender it is, if there is one, or even if you're not fucking sure,” he laughed, kissing their cheek passionately. “Molly, I don't care. None of us care. We love you no matter what. I love you no matter your gender, your name, your gender expression - I don't _care_.”

Molly sobbed, hugging Caleb again before thinking better about it and straight out kissing him, their hands cradling his face, “I love you,” they whined. “I love you, I love you, I've never - never in my _life_ -”

“I love you, too,” Caleb panted, following when Molly began to pull him into bed, trying to get rid of his belt and jeans. “Gods, Molly, you're my _everything_.”

Molly gave a hysterical little laugh, tears still shining in their eyes as they pulled Caleb closer to them, lips seeking his. They started smiling way too hard to kiss as Caleb began to murmur in Zemnian to them, overwhelmed, feeling more than ever the need to ask the big question.

 “The socks - Caleb, the socks, I need to take them off! _Caleb_!” Molly laughed loudly as Caleb just began to pull on Molly's panties, making little noises against their neck. “Wait, wait!”

 “What?” Caleb laughed, kissing their earlobe, biting on the tip of their pointed ear.

 “I haven't shaved. I thought I wasn't gonna come until Monday,” Molly mumbled, making Caleb blink, pull back, then snort. “Don't laugh at me! It's a jungle over there!”

 “You're - you're a riot, Mollymauk, I fucking love you,” Caleb laughed loudly, kissing his partner, making Molly giggle as he finished taking off their panties and socks. “I'm gonna make love to you, is that okay, _schatz_?”

 “I mean, do you see me complaining?” Molly pawed at Caleb’s jeans, pouting.

 “No, but I need confirmation, sweetheart,” Caleb kissed them when they tried to push him away to take off their shirt.

 “Yes, yes, yes, I want you to make love to me, you big dork,” Molly said against his lips, grinning as they were finally able to get completely naked. “But if you decide to give me oral then you're in for a wild night, to be honest.”

 Caleb dropped his head on Molly’s chest, his shoulders shaking with laughter, making Molly slap a hand on his back - his chuckles quickly turned to moans, though, when Molly ran their talons carefully over Caleb’s skin.

 “Come on,” Molly bracketed Caleb’s hips with their long legs - those were shaved, Caleb noted, amused. “Show me what you got, Widogast.”

  _I'll make you a Widogast,_ Caleb thought, a bit deliriously as he kissed Molly again. He finally got rid of his jeans and underwear, groaning when his partner took hold of his cock and began to stroke him into full hardness.

 Caleb could stay here forever, between Molly's legs, kissing them deeply. It did help how his cock was slowly being stroked by them, taloned hand carefully wringing out noises from him. Caleb wanted to focus on Molly but he couldn't stop kissing them, brushing the hair from their face, brushing their cheeks with his thumbs. He took Molly’s wrists and, little by little, pulled them up into the pillow above Molly's head.

“Oh,” they breathed, eyes widening as their chest rose and fell dramatically.

“Those stay there,” Caleb ordered, heart beating erratically. “And you're not to move them until I say so.”

“Yes, sir,” Molly whispered, looking so fucking beautiful spread out like that.

“If you move them, I will delay your orgasm for another hour,” Caleb said and _Gods,_ was Mollymauk’s desperate moan worth all that reading, all that research and all those videos. “And if you come without asking first, you'll be punished. 

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Molly laughed as their toes curled, every fucking fantasy playing out in front of them. Caleb's eyes were dark and his hands were moving from Molly’s face to their chest, pressing into their dark nipples. “Ah…”

“Shhh,” Caleb soothed, leaning down to whisper into their ear, “Don't make me gag you.”

Molly's cock jumped, already leaking, and Molly seriously wondered if they hadn't died and gone to heaven as Caleb sucked a mark on their neck, his hands running through the inside of their thighs to spread them.

“Caleb -” Molly moaned as Caleb pressed a thumb against their home, making them shiver.

“I'm gonna make love to you, Mollymauk,” Caleb growled into his ear, “I've been waiting for today - waiting for _tonight_ , when I could fuck you raw until you're brimming with my cum.”

Molly was panting way too loud, squirming, talons tearing fabric and digging into the mattress. “Holy shit, Caleb,” they gasped.

“And you've come out of the closet just now, _schatz_ , you're so good,” Caleb reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, lifting one of Molly's knees to their chest and putting their ass on display before pressing a finger deep inside them. Molly let out a strangled sound and fought to keep their wrists on the pillow, sobbing at how fucking _good_ this all felt.

“I think you deserve a reward, don't you?” asked Caleb.

“Please,” Molly whined, turning their head, trying to catch their boyfriend’s lips in a kiss but Caleb pulled back. “ _Please_!”

“Yeah, you do,” Caleb hummed, slowly pumping a finger in and out. “So tonight, love, you're going to have _two_ orgasms, how does that sound?”

“ _Good_ ,” Molly choked, eyes wide. “Caleb, sweetheart, you're so -”

The warning slap on Molly’s thigh made them cry out, clenching around Caleb's finger right after he pushed a second one in, making Molly pant.

“That's _sir_ to you,” Caleb breathed, pupils blown wide, making them look black. “Or you won't say anything at all.”

“Fuck me, sir,” Molly showed their canines, clenching around Caleb’s fingers, starting to simmer down the surprise and just _live_ for the confidence his boyfriend was finding.

“Brat,” Caleb spat, making Molly moan, trying and spread their legs further as Caleb pressed against their prostate once. “Come on, _schatz_ , what do you need?”

“Cock, your cock, sir,” Molly's mouth opened little by little as Caleb began to finger them in earnest, his own cock pressed to the crease of their thigh and pelvis. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

“You're gonna come like this, with nothing else, you hear me?” Caleb commanded, a surge of adrenaline running through him as Molly cried out, back arching. He'd never seen them like this. “ _You hear me_?”

“Yes, sir!” Molly sobbed.

Caleb slowed slightly as he saw their eyes water, concerned. “Color?”

“ _Motherfucki_ \- green!” Molly used their right leg to try and pull him closer. “Green, green, gree - _ah!”_

Caleb bit hard into their neck, thinking of that list, wrist cramping as he moved his fingers faster inside them. His need for them to come overrode his insecurity as he adjusted to the role of dominant.

“I'm gonna come,” Molly sobbed, arching off, off, off the bed, trying to fuck themself on Caleb's fingers.

“Show me,” Caleb snarled into their ear, a primal need blooming within his chest, “Give yourself to me.”

“ _Caleb_ -”

“No.”

A slap echoed, loud and clear, and then Molly was coming, crying out his name and Caleb had to bite into their shoulder to keep himself from cumming at the sight.

Fuck, he never thought he’d feel like this, hearing Molly wail and seeing his wrists _still pressed to the pillow above them_. So obedient, so good. Caleb felt like he could purr as he slowed his hand, watching his partner’s cock twitch a few times before going completely soft. Caleb’s hand reached out and spread Molly's cum over their belly and chest - it'd been on the list so he knew it was okay.

“Good girl,” Caleb whispered, making Molly whimper, their leg finally falling down to the mattress. “Now turn over, _schatz_ , I'm gonna fuck you now.”

“ _Nnnng_ ,” Molly moaned, stretching before turning on their stomach, legs trembling despite the fact that they were laying down.

Molly's hole looked so dark, dripping with lube, gaping. For a moment Caleb thought about putting his mouth there and just giving Molly everything they deserved. He salivated at the thought of it but he'd stick to what he'd said. Molly had to find him reliable. That was part of being a dominant.

“There you go,” Caleb cooed softly as he spread Molly's legs, grabbing their wrists and holding them together. “Face down, ass up. I want you on your knees.”

“You're gonna kill me,” Molly slurred, head moving to the mattress and when Caleb looked at them, he found a pleased look on their face - lips bitten, saliva running down their cheek, eyes almost closed.

Caleb found himself wanting to ruin Molly. He wanted them to lose their words, lose their reasoning and just give in to what Caleb gave them.

And with Molly exposed, wrists behind their back held by his hand, Caleb felt a flicker of hope within him, something that told him that maybe he _could_ be good enough for them.

“Sir -” Molly choked out when Caleb pulled their arms taut and licked over their hole, biting one of their asscheeks. “Oh, _fuck, fuck, fuck_ -”

“I told you I'd gag you. Is this a test, baby girl?” Caleb asked, pulling on their wrists gently.

“No, sir, I promise,” they babbled, shoulders quivering. “I'll be - I'll be quiet.”

“If you are, I'll give you a little present tomorrow,” Caleb smiled into the skin on the small of their back before straightening his back and using his free hand to guide his cock into them, going as slow as humanly possible.

It was - it was a bit overwhelming.

Caleb had had sex with Mollymauk plenty of times - in fact, Molly had been his first. But being here, dragging this out, having Molly in his control, having them _sob_ as he penetrated them, that perfect ass clinging to his cock… it was so different from every single other time. It felt _better_.

Before all of this, before Molly, before he even admitted he was queer, Caleb had thought sex was about pleasure and nothing else. And he'd kept thinking that until Molly had laid him on bed that one night and told him they loved him after having incredibly intimate sex, smiling softly and touching his face.

Caleb wanted to be a better version of himself for Molly and if BDSM entailed seeing their beautiful face go slack with pleasure and watching them come untouched - he liked it. He liked it _a lot._

“There you go,” Caleb panted, feeling sweat running down his back and his free hand shake slightly. He had to be firm. Molly wanted someone firm. “Aren't you pretty with a cock inside you?”

Molly whined, ass clenching, whimpering. Caleb couldn't check if they were hard or not but he sure could check their state of mind. “Color?”

Mollymauk swallowed, talons twitching, ass tight around Caleb’s cock before finally breathing out, “G-green, sir.”

“Good girl,” Caleb smiled softly despite the situation, giving Molly a gentle thrust, making them choke. “I'm gonna fuck you now, Molly. Anything you want to say?”

“Yeah,” Molly wheezed out a laugh. “I'm so glad you didn't go down on me.”

Caleb let out a snort, hand moving from their back to his mouth to try and cover it up but Molly was giggling. “You idiot,” Caleb sighed affectionately before his hand moved to their hip and pulled their body to his cock, his hips staying still. Molly began to moan.

Caleb had never seen them like this, eyes on them, watching how tears ran down their pretty tattooed feathers and landed on the pillow, mouth open, soft little “ _ah, ah_ ”'s rolling off their tongue.

“Shhh, shh, I got you,” Caleb ran his free hand through their back, leaning over to kiss the back of their neck, down their tattoos. “You're taking me so well, _schatz_ , you're so fucking beautiful.”

His hips moved slowly and he took his time savoring the moment, eyes closing for a second, feeling Molly's body - safe, happy, _out of the fucking closet_. It was surreal, to think Molly had said it, had let it out, had let everything out.

Molly trusted him. And Caleb was going to deliver.

“ _Ah_!” Molly cried out during a particularly good trust, shoulders tensing as Caleb pulled on their wrists, making their back bow.

By the Archeart, Molly looked stunning.

“Next time,” Caleb panted as he sped up his thrusts. “I want you in the white set of lingerie. And I'm gonna fucking ruin it.”

“ _Sir_ -”

“I'm gonna ruin every piece of lace you have,” Caleb mouthed at the beautiful lavender skin on their back. The obscene sound of sex was filling the room, starting to make the bed squeak. “ _Ich werde dich ruinieren_.”

“Oh _Gods_ ,” Molly choked out, hips moving to try and fuck back onto Caleb’s cock.

“I'm gonna make you forget every single person you've brought to your bed,” Caleb snarled into their ear, possessiveness taking over him, thinking back on Gilmore and his fucking twink, on how the man had been able to command Caleb so easily.

Caleb could do it too.

He'd been an _archmage_ , for fuck’s sake, he could dominate Molly in bed.

“Fuck, shit, _fuck, please touch me, sir, please_!” Molly cried, hips bouncing as Caleb went harder, cock drilling into them. Their tail spasmed between their back and Caleb's belly.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Caleb ordered, his sweat dripping from his nose to Molly’s back before he bit into the back of their neck.

“You! I belong to you! No one else!” Molly whimpered, needy sobs wracking their body.

“That's right,” Caleb’s accent was so thick and he didn't realize it but Molly did, hard as a rock, cock drooling prespend on the sheets of their bedroom. “Say it.”

“I belong to you,” Molly wheezed.

“ _Again_.”

“Fuc - _ahhh!_ ” Molly bit the pillow, whining. “ _Letmecome letmecome letmecome!_ ”

“No,” Caleb grinned, power surging through him as Molly’s tail thumped continuously on the bed. “You're not gonna come until I say so.”

“ _I'm gonna die,_ ” they gasped out, tears streaming down their face freely, lips red. “ _I_ _'m gonna fu-ah-cking die.”_  

Caleb buried his face on Molly’s hair, hands moving from their hips to their hands. He grasped their sharp talons and pressed them to the bed on each side of their head as he fucked them into the mattress, hearing a constant stream of cries from them.

Molly’s knees wobbled and Caleb felt his orgasm approaching, tightening in his belly. He pulled out and manhandled Molly onto their back before sinking between their legs, hands moving to their waist to guide them into his cock.

Molly looked _so beautiful_ , bouncing like this - curls astray, face flushed, voice already sore, body screaming for release, cock bobbing between their legs.

“Touch yourself,” Caleb growled, watching Molly rush to stroke their cock. “And when you come I want you to sear this fucking moment in your mind. Because no one's ever going to fuck you the way I do, _mein liebling,_ my baby girl -”

Molly came with a hoarse shout, desperately pumping their cock. Ribbons of cum hit their neck under their chin, dribbling on their stomach, but -

It was Molly’s smile, the satisfied, lovely, _happy_ smile that did it for Caleb. Caleb’s orgasm hit him hard Gasping, his eyes closed hips stuttering as he spilled into Molly and making them whine. He gave a few aborted thrusts in the height of it, pumping Molly full like he'd promised before his vision came back and his hands relaxed on Molly's waist.

Molly’s hole looked used, _abused_ , gaping and spilling Caleb’s seed. Their hips were covered in finger-shaped bruises, shoulders and neck covered in bite marks. Maybe Caleb should’ve been concerned but all he could feel was satisfaction, power and relief.

The only sounds left in the room were their heaving breaths.

“Caleb,” Molly breathed, eyes wide, surprised and delighted.

Caleb gave a smile, dropped next to Molly and passed the fuck out.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I did an animatic. A shitpost animatic. For this fic. Why am I like this.
> 
> Also, long live Deer bc they edited and beta'ed all of this so THANK.
> 
> (For anyone interested, go [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5cPAo0EfMQ) and thank you if you do!)

Caleb was bleary-eyed as he woke, sore and happy he yawned, cracking his jaw as he began to stretch. He had Molly in his arms, resting against his chest, eyes closed and mouth open, sleeping gently.

 

There were deep bruises and bite marks all over them - on their throat, the back of their neck, their shoulders, their back, their hips, their thighs. It made something primal and possessive swell inside Caleb's chest. They were still covered in cum, the room smelling of sweat and sex still.

 

Last night really had happened. Wow.

 

Caleb’s heart gave a painful thud as he realized he'd passed out right after, forgoing the most important part of a BDSM scene; aftercare.

 

He sighed, rubbing his face. Molly didn't really have tear tracks, but they hadn't been wearing makeup so he couldn't be sure since they'd been wailing when Caleb had fucked them.

 

He swallowed hard as he remembered that picture - Molly submitting, begging, crying for release as he fucked them within an inch of their life. Molly grinning, telling him their pronouns, kissing him.

 

He needed to get that goddamn ring.

 

Caleb kissed Molly's forehead as he finally left the bed; ignoring the urge to roll back over to wake them for a morning round - or maybe three. That could wait. He had to make up for what he hadn't done last night.

 

He got to the bathroom and grasped all he'd need; running a towel under hot water before moving back to the bedroom again. When he saw that Frumpkin slipped into their room, Caleb smiled. 

 

The cat jumped on the bed making Molly stir just as Caleb sat down. He began brushing their curls from their face.

 

“ _ Guten morgen _ ,” Caleb whispered as Molly blinked sleepily, moving on their back and groaning as Frumpkin leaped to their chest. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Passed the fuck out like you, actually,” they laughed, smiling gently when Caleb's embarrassed eyes fell to his own lap. “First-timer, darling. It's okay.”

 

“I should've taken care of you,” Caleb replied. “I really should. It's not fair, so - let me do it now?”

 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Molly sighed, holding Frumpkin close and scratching him under his chin while Caleb gently spread their legs and began to clean in between His mouth went dry at the mess there. 

 

“I won't say that I wasn't disappointed at the lack of aftercare, because I am, Caleb, I… I promised you honestly.”

 

“I understand,” Caleb murmured, guilt roiling in his stomach as he checked Molly for any sort of wounds.

 

“And we were lucky that I was as tired as you because I um, don't… don't handle well being alone after a scene.”

 

Caleb felt his throat seize up and he looked up at Molly who gave him a grimace. “And last night I was…”

 

“Vulnerable,” Caleb finished, thinking of their desperate kisses. “And I -”

 

“You took care of me, I fell asleep quick, nothing happened,” Molly interrupted, face serious. “But it can't happen again. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Caleb nodded firmly. “I'm sorry, Molly.”

 

“Of course,” they leaned down to kiss him and promptly fell back once Caleb pulled away to keep caring for them.

 

Molly gave soft little hums, eyes falling shut as Caleb gently cleaned them and started applying gentle kisses to the inside of one of their knees. Last night they'd been way too tired emotionally and physically to really miss aftercare, which was fortunate because they knew they really had needed it. 

 

Now though - it was tender and so,  _ so  _ lovely to see Caleb taking care like a true dominant; Caleb was rubbing his stubble against Molly’s calf gently while pouring a dollop of lavender oil, starting gentle rounds of his hands to massage their tired thighs. 

 

“Ah, that feels so good, darling,” Molly hummed, moving their talons to run through his hair. “You did  _ so  _ well last night, Caleb.”

 

“Did I?” He murmured, the insecurity flashing through his baby blue as he looked at the bruises on Molly's hips. “I wasn't too rough…?”

 

“No,” they breathed, tightening their grip on his hair slightly. “Fuck, Caleb, you were - so  _ good _ ,” a little disbelieving laugh escaped them. “I thought it'd take you more time but darling, you're such a fast learner. If you're already this good, I can't wait until a month from now.”

 

Caleb smiled and he let his shoulders relax as Molly's hand moved to stroke his cheek with his thumb. He turned his head and kissed the palm of their hand, gently kneading their arms now. Molly’s wrists were a slight shade darker. 

 

“You sure I didn't - go overboard?” Caleb frowned as he inspected their joints to make sure there wasn't any lingering injury.

 

“I promise,” Molly grinning as he uses their legs to move Caleb closer. Frumpkin darts out of the room as the pair began to kiss sweetly, sheets tangling on Molly's well-oiled legs with the lavender scent overwhelming as Caleb's arms moved around their waist.

 

“I like your marks on me,” Molly whispered between deep kisses.

 

“Hmm?” Was the questioned reply, running his hands over their sides and kissing along their jaw to his neck. Caleb could feel his arousal stir deeper and even knowing he should be leaving to look for a ring, he could wait. 

 

“Mark me up more, please, sir?” Came a sigh as Caleb immediately sucked a hickey high on their neck, talons running along his back as he pulled them tight against his chest. Their cock twitched against his thigh. 

 

“ _ Like that _ ,” they breathed, panting already. “Caleb -”

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Caleb sat up  annoyed, hands on Molly’s knees as he cursed in Zemnian. “Who the hell is it?”

 

“If it's Beau I'm kicking her out the window,” Molly breathed.

 

“I'll go,” Caleb heaved a sigh as he left the bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants before heading to the living room and the front door of the apartment. 

 

Vax’ildan was there.

 

“What the -” Caleb's eyes widened and he stumbled back, the half-elf pushed past him. The man pressed a bottle of red wine against his chest - oh. It was Molly's favorite.

 

“Lessons begin today. Whatever plans you got, just put them on hold. I'm supposed to take you to the apartment for the lessons,” Vax'ildan took out his phone and hummed a little at something he on the screen and began tapping away.

 

Caleb was reminded of high school. 

 

He stood there motionless, blinking at Vax’ildan, as if trying to see if he was being serious.

 

“What are you doing standing there? Chop, chop, chop, human boy!” Vax waved his hand, cocking an eyebrow in exactly the same way Molly would. Caleb had seen Gilmore give the same look last night, too. 

 

“His name’s Caleb and of  _ course _ you'd be an asshole and come at nine in the morning on a Sunday,” Molly rolled their eyes as he came into view wearing one of Caleb's shirt for pajama. They had their hair pulled up just enough to reveal marks of their lovemaking in a proud display,moving over to give Vax a kiss on his cheek. “You're an ass.”

 

“Hello to you too, Mollymauk,” he laughed,keeping a hand on one of the tiefling’s waist.

 

They were close, Caleb's eyes narrowing.

 

He felt a strange  _ something _ in his belly as the two of them talked animatedly, bitching at each other and touching much like Molly and Yasha would do; comfortable and close and intimate like good friends could be. Caleb mistook it for jealousy and shook his head, moving to the kitchen and leaving the bottle of wine on the fridge.

 

“What is even my life now, Frumpkin?” He asked the cat while he just meowed at his half full bowl. “You've got food already there, I don't -”

 

The cat yowled, screaming at him until Caleb took a hand full of the dry food, putting it in his bowl. Frumpkin began to eat and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“You're bigger brat than Molly,” he huffed, petting him before making his way back toward the living room. He stopped short when he saw Vax touching the hickey he'd just marked Molly with.

 

“ _ Nice _ ,” the half-elf was grinning wide. “And you say this was the first time?”

 

“Yep,” they touched a bite mark on their shoulder. “I'm so proud.”

 

“Shaun told me he cared a lot for you, that he was really happy for you,” Vax'ildan smiled softly as he rubbed Molly's waist, uncaring of the fact it was bare.. “He came last night to  _ Gates _ . He was worried for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Mollymauk sighed, resting their forehead on Vax'ildan's shoulder. “Um, I… I kind of… came out of the closet. As, uh, non-binary.”

 

“Congrats,” Vax whispered, hand moving to Molly's curls, brushing them out of their face. “Pronouns?”

 

“They-them,” they smiled into his neck. “Caleb was - so sweet about it. He pushed but not strongly. He went to you and Shaun and he - he is open to exploring all these things and -” Molly gave a wistful sigh and Caleb's heart fluttered at the dreamy look they had.

 

“Last night was amazing. I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love him.”

 

“You're cute, the two of you,” Vax laughed softly and pat their hip. “Are you gonna come to the lesson?”

 

“Yes!” Molly sounded excited as they pulled away, bouncing on their heels as Caleb finally decided to make his entrance known. “I'm excited to meet Keyleth!”

 

“Who's Keyleth?” Caleb asked as he wrapped an arm around Molly's waist, smiling when they snuggled into his side. 

 

“My girlfriend,” Vax replied, looking starstruck. “She's - she had yoga today but she’ll come around toward the end of the lesson, probably.”

 

“You'll like her,” Molly grinned at Caleb. “Everything I've heard from her is fantastic. She's a redhead too!”

 

Caleb chuckled while kissing their cheek. “Alright. Can I - go and put on a shirt? So I'm not half-naked in front of a stranger?”

 

“ _ Ja, ja _ ,” Molly laughed with the practiced Zemnian.

 

“You're cute,” Caleb grinned, kissing them sweetly before leaving to get dressed, Molly's eyes drifting to the scratch marks on his shoulders, minimal and recent from this morning.

 

Vax mimicked the sound of a whip, laughing when Molly rolled their eyes, “I'm not into whips and you know it.”

 

“That's  _ your _ loss,” Vax shrugged as he took to perch on the couch and begin cooing when he saw Frumpkin. “Cat!”

 

“You entertain yourself with Frumpkin, I'll get dressed. Did you bring your car?”

 

“Yeah,” Vax nodded, taking the orange tabby on his lap, mindless of the hair now stuck on his black attire.

 

Molly walked into the bedroom and their eyes went to Caleb’s ass immediately, watching their boyfriend looking through the wardrobe as they snuck behind him, grabbing two handfuls and making him yelp and jump.

 

“Mollymauk!” He laughed, face flushed.

 

“Couldn't resist,” they kissed his cheek. “Wear something semi formal, okay?”

 

“Is it formal?” Caleb frowned.

 

“No, but I'm going to wear a dress and I don't want to look overdressed,” Molly confessed, looking away to avoid eyecontact with Caleb.

 

“A dress?” Caleb gave a soft smile. “I didn't know you had any.”

 

“I… I have a few. They’re kinda outdated but, um, I think I could wear them,” Molly pulled back, nervously running their talons through their hair as they walked to their side of the closet.

 

Caleb watched them for a second, seeing the tense body language - he dropped his shirt on the bed and walked over to Mollymauk. He put his arms around them from behind, Molly sighing and leaning into the embrace; they shifted, moving so they could rest their head on the ginger’s shoulder.

 

“I know it's scary,” Caleb said softly. “But you're the bravest person I've ever met, Molly. If I can get out of my comfort zone and do something new, you can step into a dress you've always wanted to wear.”

 

“How do you know I've always wanted to wear a dress?” They mumbled into Caleb’s shoulder..

 

“Had a gut feeling,” Caleb kissed one of the bite marks on their neck, feeling Molly shiver against him. “Just think about the best part of a dress, okay?”

 

“What's that?” They asked and peeked up at him finally, genuinely curious.

 

“I get to fuck you while you're still wearing it,” Caleb bit their earlobe, making them gasp. He felt a bit ridiculous whenever he outright tried to seduce Molly but their reactions were always so good. He found himself wanting to do it more often, his hands seeking the edge of the shirt they wore,  _ his _ shirt, lifting it up just above their collar while the other hand hand started roaming along their inner right thigh. “You still sore?”

 

“Yes,” they breathed, eyes closed, mouth open.

 

“Open up,” Caleb whispered, trying his best to be firm against Molly's back.

 

It seemed to work - without another word Molly's legs parted for him, Caleb’s fingers sliding between their cheeks with his fingers, rim still feeling used and puffy. His mouth went dry as he remembered last night; their hole full of cum, perfect ass framing it.

 

“Sir,” Molly whined as he brushed the spot, biting their lower lip.

 

“Shh, I'm pondering what to do with you,” Caleb bit the sharp tip of their ear, nose brushing their rough horn, rubbing their entrance with two light fingers.

 

Molly remained silent save for the bubbling sighs and little noises they made as their toes curled on the carpet and molly whined as Caleb pulled away from them completely. Stepping back, Caleb kissed his cheek and whispered “I know,” before moving back to getting dressed.

“Um,” Molly squirmed a bit on their spot, not knowing if they could move, if they should get dressed, what they were supposed to do. “Sir?”

 

“Take out your dress, leave everything you'll wear on the bed and start up the shower,” Caleb hummed as he pulled out his own clothing; boxers, a crisp brown shirt and some comfortable jeans. “I’ll join you soon.”

 

Molly's eyebrows shot up as excitement thrummed through them at the easy command, “Vax is waiting, though, sir.”

 

“Well, if Vax is like you - and I mean an impatient little brat - then it'll do him good to sit and wait for a while,” Caleb smirked before leaving the bedroom.

 

Molly blinked, still surprised, still  _ so fucking excited _ about this new dynamic. Watching Caleb plunge into BDSM; gathering himself as dom, finding new confidence, it was - it was doing it for Molly, more than the sex.

 

Damn, Jester was right. They needed to get a ring.

 

They grabbed the white set of lingerie Caleb had mentioned last night, laying it on top of the outdated red, ruffled dress they'd chosen. Molly might look ridiculous but Caleb seemed to want them in the dress.

 

Why was it so easy to call themself by neutral pronouns? Beau had told them even she had struggled with her new pronouns along with dressing 'like an actual girl,’ or whatever the cishets had said.

 

But Molly did not feel like they were struggling with their own pronouns. They got on their knees, digging into the back of the closet; past old scarves, to a pair of cute pumps Jester had given Molly that one summer. 

 

They hesitated as they grasped the pretty shoes, watching for a moment. They sat back on the floor of their bedroom. Should they? Should they really? In the past they only only wore heels for sexy stuff, they didn't know how to wear heels… well,  _ normally. _

 

Caleb could get jealous if someone stared.Caleb could get angry. He could get like -

 

Molly quickly pushed the heels back into the closet before anxiety could overrule the day, setting some sandals by the bed and walking to the bathroom, thinking to themself that it didn't matter until they could believe it.

 

They sttipped down naked and  turned on the shower until it almost burned and moved underneath the spray, moaning softly. They were sore to hell and the water soothed their muscles and the exhaustion from last night.

 

Just remembering last night sent a shiver up their spine, eyes closing as water ran over their face in thick rivulets. Mollymauk sighed, wanting to slide down into a tiny ball for a moment and enjoy the shower properly - bathing after a scene had been mandatory back when they had been with Gilmore. Molly had come to think of them as pampering, relaxing moments in the day; taking care of their hair, their skin, their horns, their tail and face.

 

The door of the bathroom opened and Molly kept standing under the spray, breathing softly they could hear the shower curtain being pulled to the side and familiar hands rest on their hips, pulling them closer to the cool, loving body of Caleb’s chest..

 

“ _ Du bist so wunderschön, wenn das Wasser so über dich fließt _ ,” Caleb murmured, voice rough as he pressed his forehead to theirs. Molly wound their arms over his shoulders, letting them hanging loose as he kissed their collarbones. “ _ Du verschlägst mir den Atem _ .”

 

“I don't know what you just said,” Molly hummed. “But it sounded very good. Love your Zemnian, darling. I should learn.”

 

“I should learn Infernal,” Caleb smiled into their skin, hugging them tight, relishing the moment.

 

“You don't have to. People think it's ugly and I get it. It's a harsh language,” they shrugged as their tail wrapped around Caleb's ankle lovingly, squeezing there. “But Zemnian sounds so  _ good _ . It's super romantic.”

 

“I still want to learn Infernal,” Caleb relayed, looking to Molly's eyes through the water of the shower. “I - it's part of your heritage, the little heritage you know. And I want you to be able to share it with me.”

 

_ Marry me _ , the tiefling thought fiercely, emotion rising within them.  _ Please, marry me _ .

 

Molly blinked, surprised at their own thoughts. The only thing that betrayed their emotion at the words was the of their tail on his ankle flexing. Caleb smiled and kissed them briefly before reaching for their usual shampoo.

 

“Come on. I don't mind Vax'ildan waiting but I do mind Gilmore thinking we're lazy,” Caleb said, lathering up their hair.

 

“You don't have to -” Caleb silenced them with a look, making Molly swallow, knees weak.

 

It'd been so long since they'd had true aftercare. Gilmore had been almost excessive in them, making sure Vax'ildan as well as Mollymauk got the same treatment, the same amount of appreciation.

 

Molly pretended their eyes stung because of the shampoo and not because of Caleb.

 

The shower passed way too quickly, Molly's talons itching to worship Caleb's body in return for everything he was doing but today he had a lesson. An important lesson.

 

“Get dressed, okay? I'll be there in a second,” Caleb kissed them softly, making a surprised noise as Molly tightened their arms around his neck and deepened the kiss for a second, hugging him tight, towel almost slipping.

 

“Love you,” Molly murmured, hands slipping away from his chest as they walked to the bedroom, leaving Caleb a bit stunned.

 

“You know, I'd put a ring on that if I were you,” Vax’s voice made Caleb jump, scrambling to keep his towel in place to avoid flashing the half-elf. 

 

“Why is everyone telling me things I already know?” The human huffs, walking into his office while ignoring Vax'ildan's surprised look as he closed the door behind him.

 

The Amazon box sat innocently on top of his desk and Caleb took his time opening it, revealing a small bright pink butt plug. He took it out of the box with one hand and retrieving a remote control with the other. Cakeb hesitated for a moment, paranoia filling him as he reviewed their kink list once, twice, three times before he nodded to himself and left for the bedroom. In the bedroom he caught Vax’ildan with his face in Frumpkin’s furry belly and Caleb had to stop himself from smiling. 

 

He paused in the doorway of the bedroom, breath catching as he saw the back of Mollymauk, ruffled red dress covering their body, long legs on display, sandals covering their feet.

 

The dress had polka-dots.

 

“Hey,” Caleb's plans to be commanding and sexy flew out the window as he smiled and moved to join Molly. His partner turned around as they combed their wet curls between fingers with an apprehensive look. 

 

“ _ Liebling, mein gott _ , you look  _ beautiful _ ,” he murmured and ran his hand down their side when Molly refused to make eye contact. 

 

Watching Mollymauk be shy and insecure was heartbreaking for Caleb; so used to them being out and happy with how they dressed, how they handled themself and how they went through life. Now as they kept their eyes on the floor, knees shifting anxiously, Caleb felt the need to bring them back out to their normal self.

 

“Do you think so?” They winced as if on instinct, murmuring to Caleb. “The dress is - it's old, i got it from a flea market, I thought it'd be nothing, that I'd use the fabric for, um, something else -”

 

“Molly,” Caleb cupped their face eyes an ernest cerulean earnest against their bright reds.

“Molly,” his voice turned softer. “My love, you're beautiful,  _ ja _ ? Don't ever doubt it. You're stunning, let it be in a suit, a dress or in a trash bag.” Molly laughed, rubbing at their burning eyes.

 

“Fucking idiot,” they shook their head, refusing to cry again just because their boyfriend was too cute. Caleb walked over to the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lubricant with a him, knowing Molly was watching with attention. He stopped in front of them, popping open the bottle, making their tail twitch at the noise.

 

“So,” he began. “We're going to play a little game today.”

 

“Okay,” Molly nodded slowly, eyes suddenly on the small plug Caleb showed, palm open. Mollymauk rolled their eyes in an amused huff.

 

“Oh, I've had plenty of those, don't worry,” they boasted, making Caleb smirk, the remote control feeling heavier in his pocket. “Want me to bend over?”

 

“ _ Ja _ , if you would please,” he twirled his finger, watching Molly turn around and bend over the bed, tail lifting to present themself - no underwear. The sight made Caleb’s pants a bit tighter but he managed to keep his mind clear as he began to finger his partner. 

 

Mollymauk breathed evenly  but he could tell that their ass was still sore after yesterday so Caleb he went easy on them, quickly inserting the plug and moving back quickly when their tail whipped and nearly smacked him.

 

“Behave,” he laughed, grabbing the heart shaped tip of their tail and biting on it softly to make them jerk and whine. “Now come on. Vax'ildan is waiting.”

 

They stood, their legs a bit shaky as Caleb got dressed, combing out his hair before finally the two of them were ready. Caleb wrapped his arm around Molly, wrapped on his shoulders as he kissed their temple, their horn before the human pulls away with a grimace.

 

“You  _ always _ do that!” Molly laughed while shoving at him as they both exited the room. “I put oil in them after a shower! You  _ know  _ this, you've put it yourself!”

 

“I forget and I don't know how, I've a photographic memory,” Caleb stuck out his tongue and winced. It tasted like coconut and he  _ hated  _ it.

 

“Are you two  _ finally  _ ready?” Vax'ildan rolled his eyes and Molly kicked his shin, making the half-elf curse. “Really?”

 

“You're a whiny baby. Come on, I haven't seen Shaun in forever,” they pulled on Caleb's hand and petted Frumpkin on the way out.

 

Caleb watched as Vax and Molly fought the entire way to Gilmore’s, bitching at each other yet again; it was like how they would argue with Beau but something felt different about it. He sat on the back and texted Nott on his phone but from time to time he'd listen in and look up and see Molly's eyes as Vax insulted them; Caleb saw the mirth, the relief and happiness.

 

Caleb considered himself an expert on Molly and he was certain that Vax and Molly have slept together.

 

He took a deep breath and looked out the window. His insides squirmed, trying to pin down the feelings that Caleb felt with the new information. The picture of Vax'ildan - the dark half-elf with a brooding look, lithe figure much like Molly's and his own Molly; outspoken and colorful and sometimes too risky - it was quite a picture.

 

But Caleb could see that they had a lot in common, at least physically. It seemed, ah, Gilmore had a  _ type. _

 

“So how did you two meet?” Vax asked as he reached toward the rear view mirror, pulling down his shades as the unexpected September sun shone through the clouds and right into his eyes.

 

“I faked fainting in a café near his table so he'd pay me attention and I ended up hitting my head and fainting for real,” Molly replied wasily and Vax gave a bark of laughter while Caleb gave a fond smile as he remembered. “I don't know why you're laughing, Vax, cause it fucking  _ worked _ .”

 

“I thought you had really fainted! You were bleeding all over me!” Caleb threw his hands up. “And you fell practically on my lap! I called the ambulance!”

 

“You were wearing  _ a blazer _ , with  _ patches _ ! You had this chubby super cute face and I was like, 'this is it, I have to do something, I can't let this moment go’, so I did something,” they put easily.

 

“You're truly something else,” Vax'ildan rolled his eyes. “Drama Queen.”

 

“Ren Faire twink,” Molly returned.

 

“Excuse me, who are you calling a twink?!” Vax began and Caleb sighed and sat back, not even thinking of the remote inside his pocket, mind in another place.

 

The ride wasn’t long after that, finally stopping at a grandiose house made of red brick and a dark roof. Vax'ildan parked right outside the garage and took out a pair of keys, whistling happily as Molly took Caleb's hand, smiling at him.

 

“You doing okay?” They asked softly as Vax began to open the front door.

 

“ _ Ja _ ,” he nodded, too distracted by the fact that Molly had a plug in them to really think about what was about to happen, though his hand shook a little as he took Molly's.

 

“Remember that you can safeword anytime,” Molly reminded them, squeezing his hand as they made him pause at the doorway, eyes earnest again. “Caleb, I'm serious.”

 

“Me too,” the human hummed softly, leaning down to kiss them. “I want this, okay? I do. And I want to make you happy too.”

 

“As do I, okay?” They whispered, sighing. “Just -”

 

“Mollymauk! Darling!” Gilmore's booming voice ran through the house and Caleb felt a spike of  _ something _ when Molly’s face completely changed into one of delight as they rushed to their friend, jumping on him, giggling as he lifted them up. “My beautiful tiefling, how have you been? I haven't seen you in almost a year!”

 

_ They're not yours _ , Caleb thought as he crossed the threshold, stomach churning,  _ they're mine. They're - fuck, they're their own person, what the fuck am I thinking? _

 

“I'm good! I heard you got to meet Caleb last night,” they got back on their feet and pulled Caleb closer to Gilmore as Vax passed by to go upstairs, eyes on his phone. 

 

“Yes, and he's quite lovely,” the Markeesian man gave Caleb an intense look, eyes dark and calculating and it made Caleb squirm. “I'm glad you got to have such a wonderful partner, Molly.”

 

“I'm glad you  _ finally  _ admitted that Vax was always your favorite,” they teased, sticking out their tongue at him and Gilmore let out a loud laugh which set off the sound of what seemed like a big dog but a bit hoarse.

 

Caleb straightened a little bit, feeling more relaxed at that. A dog? He wanted to see it. Animals were easier to speak to than people.

 

“Trinket is here?!” Molly gasped. “Is Vex here?”

 

“No, we're just taking care of him while she's in Whitestone with Percival,” Gilmore replied.

 

“Trinket! Come here, my little baby!” Molly called and Caleb, having expected a dog, gave a shout as a fully grown, motherfucking  _ bear _ rushed to the hallways, almost knocking Molly down as it tried to kick their face. “No, no, no! My makeup! Down, Trinket, down!”

 

“That's a bear,” Caleb gaped.

 

“Vax has a twin sister with curious tastes,” Gilmore chuckled, waving to the stairs going up. “Shall we?”

 

Caleb looked at Gilmore, feeling his palms sweating before he gave a curt nod and began to move upstairs slowly, Molly quickly rushing to catch up with him.

 

“To the right, Molly, dear, we changed the playroom,” Gilmore spoke up as the tiefling went to the first left door.

 

“Oh! Change of windows, I'm guessing?” Molly asked.

 

“No, we just needed more space for a St. Andrew's Cross,” he hummed and Molly tensed up and bit their lip, Caleb catching the tiniest flush across their cheeks.

 

He didn't know what that cross was. Damn. He needed more research.

 

“So this one?” Molly pointed at a door painted black and Gilmore nodded, smiling as they opened it and let out a soft, breathy, “ _ by the Moonweaver _ .”

 

“Yes, I think she'd be proud,” he chuckled.

 

“Look! It's so big! I'd only seen one of these once!” Molly rushed in and Caleb hesitated for a moment before following, immediately swallowing hard at the sight of Molly before a  _ giant wooden cross _ . 

 

Okay. Okay, this is fine.

 

“Color?” Molly was suddenly there, touching his arms, face serious as Caleb stares at the ceiling. “Hey.  _ Hey _ ,” they snapped their fingers. “Caleb, with me. Color?”

 

“Yellow,” he breathed.

 

“Out of the room,” they indicated, passing by Gilmore who gave a reassuring nod to Caleb.

 

The human pressed his forehead to the wall, trying to find a cool spot, trying to  _ think _ reasonably as Molly rubbed his back. Everything was suddenly rushing to him and his anxiety made his throat seize up and his eyes burn.  _ Don’t cry, don’t you fucking cry in front of their ex _ .

 

“Caleb - Caleb, breathe,” Mollymauk spoke softly, talons moving to his face and turning it, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Baby, breathe, please - I need you to breathe, you’re holding it.”

 

The exhale was a gasp and he realized that Molly was right, he wasn’t fucking breathing but how could he? How could he when  _ he _ was here? Watching him, judging him, knowing perfectly how Caleb could never reach the level of intimacy Molly had with Gilmore, his house, his life, even his fucking  _ boyfriend _ .

 

“I lied,” Caleb choked out. “I’m not - I’m not ready for this.”

 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, that’s okay,” Molly reassured, hugging him tightly. “You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to do  _ any  _ of this, it’s alright. Let’s get home, okay?”

 

_ No, no, you’re going to ruin everything, you’re going to ruin them just like you ruin everything _ . 

 

“Let’s go home,” Molly wrapped their arm around his waist and turned to the other dom - the only dom, Caleb realized with a wince. “Sorry, Shaun. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Don’t be a stranger, Mollymauk,” Gilmore said softly. “Take care of yourself, Caleb.”

 

Caleb didn’t answer.

 

“Hey,” Vax was waiting by the front door, shades up, coat on. “I’ll drive you.”

 

“No, Vax, that’s alright -”

 

“Shut up,” he told Molly, opening the door for them. “I’m driving. Stay here. Widogast - with me.”

 

Caleb looked up, surprised.

 

“Vax, no,” Molly stated, eyes hard. “Move. I’m going with him.”

 

“He looks ready to pass out, I don’t think being near him -”

 

“You don’t fucking  _ know _ him, okay?! The fuck would you know -”

 

“He needs -”

 

Caleb jumped as he heard a snarl, primal and animalistic - and it was coming out of his partner. He watched as Mollymauk bared their teeth at the half-elf, who snarled right back and showed much less sharp elven teeth, both of them hissing at each other.

 

Caleb had never seen anything like this from Molly.

 

“Don’t tell me what he needs,  _ he _ knows what he needs, not  _ you _ ,” their voice was the same as when they spoke infernal and Caleb felt panic rise up while Vax’ildan’s steady and hard voice responded to his partner.

 

“You’re coddling him. Stop.”

 

“Fucking make me, you know you can’t win, you little half-blooded -”

 

“Don’t you fucking bring my blood into this!”

 

“Really?! Fucking  _ really _ ?! Not bring it up?! Then why wasn’t it  _ me _ ?!”

 

“Because you can’t fucking control people, Mollymauk, it has nothing to do with you being a goddamn tiefling!”   
  
“His fucking public image! You - you  _ said  _ that his public image -”   
  


“Well, I lied, okay? I fucking lied! What was I supposed to tell you? That it was me and not you?! Look, I’m sorry he -”

 

“You’re  _ not _ fucking sorry and you know it! You’re the one who ended up fucking winning!”

 

“It’s  _ your _ problem if you don’t fucking believe me!”

 

“So it’s  _ my _ problem being tossed aside for someone who was always fucking  _ rejecting him _ ?!”

 

“I was confused!”

 

“No! No, you weren’t fucking confused! You were in love with someone else and I was he-”

 

“What the fuck,” Caleb interrupted, accent thick, legs shaking. “are you  _ two _ talking about?!”

 

The two of them began to calm down, Molly’s tail still whipping even as they looked away and covered their canines. They were tense all over and Caleb looked between the two of them, everything suddenly falling into place when he looked up at the stairs and found Gilmore with a pained, guilty face.

 

“Oh,” he mumbled, looking back at Vax. “ _ Oh _ .”

 

Mollymauk hadn’t broken up with Gilmore. It’d been Gilmore who had broken up with Mollymauk - over Vax. 

 

Molly looked away, trying to relax with their arm tightening around Caleb.

 

Caleb had brought Mollymauk to Gilmore and Vax again. 

 

Gods, Caleb had  _ fucked up _ .

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to Abe for beta-ing and Stepf for the lovely translations as always. And for always making it just this side of perfect.
> 
> Also thanks to all the people who subscribed, commented and left kudos. You're all so sweet.

“Molly, I’m  _ so sorry _ \--”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mollymauk, please, I need you to understand--”

“I  _ know _ ,” the tiefling stopped him, hand on his chest, unable to look him in the eye and see the  _ pity _ , the  _ guilt _ . They wanted none of those things. They had wanted fun, to maybe reconnect with people whom they’d once loved and couldn’t see for such a long time. “I know you want to understand. I know you just wanted to help, wanted to know me, wanted to make sure you were doing this right. I know. Don’t apologize. I’m...I’m tired of apologies,” they muttered, talons tightening on his shirt.

Caleb held his breath, eyes on his partner, waiting for them to talk. He still felt panic simmering low in his stomach and he’d have to address it sometime but right now all he could think about was  _ making things better _ even though Molly had lied. Again. 

He didn’t know why but he  _ should’ve seen it coming _ . Molly was practically born four years ago and they’d said their relationship with Gilmore had been a long one. How many relationships can you have in two years? How many could Molly have had -- they  _ only _ started to speak five months after they woke up in their own fucking coffin, how could they?

Caleb was  _ so stupid _ .

Their apprehension for him to see Gilmore, how they’d taken so long to go into the living room that morning, how Gilmore and Vax were so  _ interested  _ in Molly being happy. It hadn’t been altruism or  _ love _ , it’d been guilt. And Caleb had gone straight to Molly’s demons and brought them into the house, into their life again.

“I’m sorry, and that’s honest, Molly,” Caleb murmured, lifting a hand to catch theirs, squeezing gently. “I-I understand that it doesn’t mean much by now but we also have to talk about--”

“Shaun had always been in love with him,” Molly laughed, mirthless and bitter, eyes on Caleb’s chest. “Always pampering him, always letting him crash at his place, giving him gifts that Vax always loved, no matter what, because they were Shaun’s.”

A beat of silence, their talons crisping.

“And then there was mute little me,” they whispered. “Broken. Unfixable. Too colorful when I began to care, too bratty when I began to speak, too wild to tame, too assertive, too tall, too  _ demonic, _ ” they sucked in a breath. “Too  _ transgender  _ for Shaun to want.”

A sense of dread ran through Caleb and the truth dawned on him, on why Molly was so apprehensive of their gender.

“He’s gay,” they laughed bitterly, sobbing but trying to hold it in. “I told him and the first thing I saw was his panic. Asking me if I was sure, if it was what I wanted. And it fucking was.”

“Molly...” Caleb stopped short, not really knowing what to say.

“He likes pretty boys with pretty dicks and I wanted a thin waist and HRT,” they dropped his hand, sitting on the couch, unlacing their sandals with tears streaming down their face. “And I knew I wasn’t wanted anymore. I never really was, but--” they swallowed. “But of course me, a non-binary  _ bitch _ is not to his tastes, but a half-elven  _ woman _ is, right?”

Caleb was about to throw up. Molly had  _ such  _ a fucked up sense of what everyone thought about them. Their eyes were furious but all Caleb could think of was the lies, the look of Gilmore’s face, Vax’ildan’s apparent need to talk to him away from Molly.

“Fucking hypocrites, the both of them,” they sobbed, rubbing their eyes. “Perfect sub, never did a fucking wrong thing while Vax was a brat and then, when  _ I  _ turn into a brat?  _ Oh, sorry, Mollymauk, I can’t handle two subs right now _ . Fuck you. Fuck you, Shaun and fuck you, Vax,” they kicked their sandal away. “And fuck everyone who thought I wasn’t fucking worth it, okay? I’m worth it. I’m worth  _ every fucking effort _ because at least--” They were choking, looking at Caleb fiercely, pointing at him with a sharp talon. “At  _ least _ I can admit that I’m a  _ shit person _ , Caleb, and I don’t fucking make someone think a  _ break up with someone _ is for the  _ public opinion _ of a fucking club owner!”

“By the Moonweaver, come here,” Caleb rushed to hug them, feeling them hug him tightly, crying into his stomach loudly, gripping at him. 

“You can’t be jealous of Shaun -- you  _ can’t _ ,” they choked on their words, struggling to breathe. “Caleb, you’re better man than he could ever dream to be, okay? I don’t--”

“Molly, I need you to calm down,” Caleb murmured, too overwhelmed by  _ everything _ . “Please. I'm on the verge of a panic attack and I --  _ we _ need to be level-headed.”

Molly stopped immediately, holding in tears, hands rubbing at his face, smearing makeup, uncaring. Caleb suddenly remembered that they had a plug and he felt nauseous. He'd fucking forgotten. Photographic memory and he'd  _ forgotten _ .

“You lied,” he began, shushing Molly when they tried to speak. “Please. It's my turn now,  _ ja _ ?”

“Okay,” Molly mumbled.

“You lied,” Caleb sighed, eyes closing tightly. “And-and I get now why you his your gender identity and why you had so much trouble but  _ why _ did you lie to me about that breakup?”

“Contract,” Molly sniffled and Caleb's skin crawled, stomach dropping. “When I began that relationship, I-I signed a contract. Vax and Shaun are public figures. I was a new addition. I could've ruined them--”

“Molly, those contracts are a farce,” he whispered, arms tightening around them. “Molly, they're not  _ legal _ .”

“What?” they breathed.

“Molly, you didn't have to lie, those are void of any actual, legal repercussions,” Caleb felt them shake. “By the Archeart, Molly, was that the first BDSM relationship you had?”

“Yes,” Molly replied quietly and Caleb felt his panic rising. 

“Molly, how many have you had?”

Silence. Then, “I guess now two.”

Caleb stumbled as he rushed to the bathroom, incapable of holding it in, throwing up on the toilet. He heard scrambling from the living room but his panic was too high and his heart was racing and all he could think about was how  _ he'd been picturing Vax and Molly kissing _ .

That entire fucking ride in the car, he'd wanted to watch them, to see them, to see Molly with both Gilmore and Vax and now the thought made another wave of nausea hit him, spilling the contents of his stomach once more.

A warm, familiar hand settled on his back and Caleb heaved, trying desperately to keep it together.

“I'm sorry I lied,” Molly was crying. “I didn't know -- I didn't know it was void because I'm a fucking idiot who dropped out of college--”

“Do  _ they  _ know that you didn't know it was void?” He croaked.

“I don't know,” Molly sobbed, hugging Caleb from behind. “I don't  _ know _ , Caleb, they were the only experience I'd had, the only dom I've had--” 

“Did they ever--” Caleb swallowed, feeling dizzy.

“No! No, no,” Molly was quick to say. “No, Caleb, they never did anything I didn't want.”

“They took advantage of you, you were in a vulnerable state--”

“I wanted it--”

“That doesn't excuse it, Molly!”

“Well, it kept me sane, okay?!” They shouted, making Caleb's mouth snap shut. “Sure, Shaun loved Vax more than me. Yes, he never really loved me,  _ they _ never loved me. And-and yeah, maybe I shouldn't have entered a relationship, signed a secrecy contract and-and let them whip me into submission but I had to  _ feel _ something, Caleb. I needed it. I was scared and I was lost and the only thing that made me want to live was the sight of the moon on a clear night.”

Caleb rubbed his eyes, struggling to process all of it, shaking hand moving to Molly's and squeezing.

“It still doesn't make it okay,” he murmured. “Being used, being taken advantage of--”

“I know,” Molly swallowed, eyes brimming with tears. “Gods, Caleb, you were there for  _ twelve years-- _ ”

“This is not about me now,” he tried but Moly shook their head.

“This is  _ absolutely  _ about you because you called yellow and I started fighting with Vax like a fucking brat.”

“He was picking a fight--”

“No, he wasn't, I know him and he  _ did  _ want to help--”

“It looked shady as fuck, Mollymauk, he told you to  _ stay _ there--”

“Shaun wouldn't have--”

“Well, I thought so, but apparently, he's not that good of a man if he took a bipolar amnesiac who couldn't  _ speak _ to have sex with them!”

“You make it sound so cruel,” Molly murmured, eyes hurt. “It wasn't like that, Caleb, I know it sounds bad--”

“Because it  _ is  _ bad!”

“So was your fucking relationship with Astrid, but do you fucking  _ see _ me telling you that what you felt for her was Folie A Deux?!”

Caleb’s breath hitched, eyes wide, moving back from them. The smell of vomit burned his nostrils.

“I’m sorry,” Molly said softly. “But if you're so free to call abuse what I went through, I'm free to do so too. You can't remain blind--”

“They  _ used  _ you--”

“She used you too!” They choked.

“ _ Molly, du-- Ich kann nicht-- _ ” Caleb tried to breathe, hands gripping his hair tight. “ _ Ich kann nichts dagegen tun! Ich kann dir nicht helfen! Ich kann all diese verdammten Monate nicht ungeschehen machen, für die du dich gefühlt hast, als ob...als ob deine Identität dich von denen, die du liebst isoliert. Ich kann dich nicht stolz und selbstbewusst machen, wenn du ein Kleid und Absatzschuhe trägst! Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht und verdammt ich hasse es, verfickt nochmal- _ -”

“Caleb,” Molly was standing in front of him, kissing him softly, uncaring of his breath, pulling his forehead to theirs. “Caleb, in Common, please, I need it in Common -”

“I can't help you get better,” he sobbed. “And you've helped me so fucking much, and I  _ hate  _ that I can't -- I can't  _ help _ you--”

“No, Caleb, oh,  _ Gods _ , no, you've helped me so much,” Molly insisted, feeling him wrap his arms around them and pull them tight tight  _ tight _ to him. “Sweetheart, don't  _ ever _ think that you haven't helped me. Look! I'm here, I was able to admit I'm non-binary, you were so happy about that--”

“I'm so proud of -- of you and--” Caleb buried his face on their shoulder, crying. “I wanted to learn, Molly, I should've asked, I didn't realize...I thought the passive-aggressive comments were like with Beau--”

“No, no, shh, you're  _ autistic _ , Caleb, you've said it a thousand times, you don't get those interactions and that's okay, it wasn't your job to  _ know _ ,” they sighed, rubbing his back, letting him sob it out. “I'd never hold it against you. And I'm sorry I lied.”

“I love you so much,” Caleb whimpered into their throat. “I can't...I thought if we went in that room, you'd -- you'd miss  _ them  _ and I would -- I'm not polyamorous, Molly, and you would've chosen--”

“You,” Molly stated, grabbing his face, sighing as they took a towel and wiped Caleb's mouth softly with it. “I'm always going to choose you, Caleb. Always.”

Caleb choked a bit but managed to smile and Molly did as well, the two finally letting out embarrassed smiles at the mess they'd made.

“Don't you wish sometimes you were neurotypical?” Caleb mumbled, trying to joke as Molly flushed the toilet and their tail began to relax a little, hand always in his.

“If I were, maybe I wouldn't have met you,” Molly whispered. “So no. In fact, I wouldn't change a thing.”

Caleb let out a hysterical giggle, hand falling over his mouth, looking away and trying to control his brimming emotions, unable to as Molly finished cleaning up and hugged him, kissing his temple.

“I'm really sorry I didn't tell you,” they whispered.

“It's okay. Now it's okay,” Caleb sighed. “Let's just...try and relax a little? I don't feel like talking about this right now. We need to but...not right now.”

“Okay,” Molly muttered before hesitating, eyes apprehensive.

“What is it?” Caleb asked, concerned.

“I have a butt plug in me right now, Caleb,” Molly laughed, rubbing at their smeared makeup. “And I feel like I shouldn't ask you because you don't want to do BDSM anymore--”

“Wait, who said--”

“You said you -- you said you lied, that you couldn't do it--”

“I meant the cross,” Caleb mumbled, looking away. “The cross, the _ room _ . Not with them watching.”

“Oh,” Molly's face changed, one of elation, of relief. “Oh. Okay.”

“You stayed with me?” Caleb murmured. “Even after thinking I wouldn't do it anymore? Gilmore was there, he -- he could've--”

“I choose  _ you _ , Caleb,” Molly whispered, eyes falling to the floor, touching their talons nervously. “I always going to choose you.”

Caleb would've kissed them had he not had his mouth the way it was, still feeling vomit, still rolling with anxiety. So he hugged Molly, tightly and lovingly, trying to convey his gratefulness in it.

“I'll always choose you too,” he whispered, feeling them shake at that. “No one else for me. Just you, Molly. Always you. And for the rest of my life.”

“You don't  _ know _ \--”

“I  _ do _ , Mollymauk, by the Archeart's grace, I  _ know _ I don't want anyone else, I was going to,” he laughed, half-crying because all his plans? They were in the trash now. “I was gonna ask you to marry me next week--” Molly's jaw fell open, eyes wide as Caleb kept talking, “--and I know you deserve a better proposal but this month has been fucking insane and I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. That I'm here to stay.”

“ _ Caleb _ ,” Molly breathed, talons moving to his shirt, holding tightly. “Caleb, you--” they laughed. “You  _ absolute, fucking idiot _ ! I was going to ask  _ you!” _

“ _ Was _ ?” Caleb blinked, scrambling to hold onto their elbows as Molly laughed hysterically, relief coming from them in waves.

“I was going to buy a ring tomorrow! To ask you to marry me!” They kept giggling.

“I was going tomorrow, too!” Caleb laughed, stunned.

“Oh my Gods, we're idiots,” Molly dropped their head on his chest, shoulders shaking. “This has to be the worst proposal in the world, we don't even have the rings!”

“Hey, hey, we can still have a proposal,  _ ja _ ?” Caleb reassured, holding their shoulders, kissing their forehead. “Just let me prepare it. And--”

“Do you want me to make a--”

“No, no, let  _ me _ ,” Caleb insisted, looking at them in the eye. “I want to make my babygirl happy.”

A deep blush covered Molly's lovely lavender skin, all the way to their ears, jewelry jingling as they looked down at the floor. The gesture was so endearing to Caleb, it made him finally smile. He kissed their forehead.

“Let me, um, brush my teeth. And then we can talk about…marriage,” he breathed the word out. “And honestly and communication. Being transparent.”

“Trusting each other,” Molly nodded, hugging themself.

“And, um, leave the plug in? If you want?” Caleb cursed internally, what kind of dom asks like that? “I mean, just give me a color--”

“Green,” they stated. “Let me just change into something more comfortable.”

“Okay,” he nodded, squeezing their waist before moving to start brushing his teeth.

It wasn't until he was staring at himself in the mirror that he realized that he was engaged Not  _ officially _ , he refused to let that be their proposal, he was a romantic deep inside and he knew Mollymauk Tealeaf was  _ the one.  _ Their proposal couldn't be in the bathroom of their apartment with vomit on his mouth.

He spit on the sink, cleaned his mouth, then took a deep breath.

The panic was gone.

It'd left so fast that he practically got whiplash, holding onto the counter, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, holding for eight seconds, then breathing out for ten. 

He was going to marry Molly.

He shouldn't be this excited, this happy, after everything that has happened. Way too many things, too many discoveries of Molly's past and their past relationships and  _ maybe _ now wasn't the time to be talking marriage but...Caleb just didn't  _ care _ anymore. Molly and he deserved to be happy, for once. They'd both gone through so damn much that at this point, Caleb was just willing to take his happiness, wherever it was, from whatever it was. And right now it was Molly and their future together.

“You okay?” A knock came and Caleb opened the door, finding them in tiny shorts, hair up, horns bare and crop top in place. Their default comfort clothes. Caleb thought they were the most beautiful like this, if he was honest. Sure, lingerie was nice, and dresses, and that sequined suit that one time in Disco Night at Jester’s place but they looked so comfortable and slightly sleepy in those.

“I'm good,” Caleb replied, leaning down to kiss them. He felt grateful for his minty breath because they kissed for a while, slow and chaste, easy and loving, one of his hands sliding up their hip to their waist, pulling them in. “Couch?”

“Couch,” they nodded, the two walking to the living room. 

Frumpkin was asleep, curled up on the couch, and Molly scooped him into their arms placed him on their lap, making the cat stir and stretch before sticking his tongue out as he lazed on their knees.

“Oh, that's cute,” Caleb chuckled, reaching out and flicking gently Frumpkin's tongue, making his paw jump out to swat at his hand. “ _ Cute little kitty _ .”

Molly smiled, petting Frumpkin gently, leaning into Caleb's shoulder, sighing when he wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

“You said you didn't want to talk yet?” Molly asked softly.

“Yeah,” Caleb murmured. “About - trauma. And all that  _ scheisse _ .”

“So…” Molly pushed a curl behind their ear, soft blush appearing on their cheeks before they bit their lower lip. “We can talk about, um, marriage?”

Caleb's heart fluttered and he nodded, making Molly's toes curl up, a small excited smile on their face.

“Marriage, yes,” he nodded. “Um, I…I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you, Molly.”

“It's okay,” they replied, voice airy and eyes wide, bright. “I don't even need a ring.”

Caleb was about to reply when he leveled Molly with an amused look and raised his eyebrows, “That's a lie and you know it.”

“Yes, it absolutely is, I want my ring,” they laughed, letting Frumpkin slip off their lap before straddling Caleb's, kissing his cheek before sitting firmly there, lifting a hand. “So. One: no gold, because I'm allergic to it, my jewels are all fake gold. Two: no diamonds, they're inflated as hell and I don't want a product of exploitation on my finger.”

“Uh-huh,” Caleb grinned, arms moving around their waist as they counted with their fingers.

“Three: I'm into amethysts, you know that, but only from Uruguay because they're the darkest ones -- why are you laughing? I'm serious!” Molly giggled, watching Caleb grin so wide that they were sure his cheeks hurt.

“You're cute,” Caleb chuckled, kissing their nose. “Anything else?”

“I think silver looks great on you,” they replied, smiling gently, and Caleb surged up to kiss them, sighing when Molly ran a taloned hand down his chest. “I also want to get married in the woods.”

“The woods?” Caleb was surprised - he'd thought Molly would want a big city, outrageous party. Which, okay, he could handle, but a wedding in the woods? That sounded… really good.

“Yeah, I'm a Lunar witch,” they murmured, eyes on his chest, a bit nervous. “And I feel the Moonweaver’s presence best in the woods, for some reason, so…”

“Yeah,” his hand grasped theirs tightly, heart swelling. They were sharing their craft. Finally, finally Molly was opening up, little by little. He couldn't believe it. “Yeah, Molly, we can have our wedding in the woods.”

“Oh, good,” they smiled, playing with his fingers. “Now what do  _ you _ want?”

“I don't care about the ceremony, I just want you as my spouse,” he murmured, truthful. “If anything, I'd like, um, polterabend?”

They cocked their head to the side, “What’s that?”

“Zemnian tradition, uh, we, we gather those we love the night before the wedding and we smash pottery into the ground. Usually porcelain.”

“That sounds like so much fun,” they grinned. “Tell me about it!”

“It’s for good luck, as well, as things are in weddings,” Caleb explained, rubbing their thighs softly. “We take the porcelain pots, we smash them to the ground and at the end, we both clean it up. We work together. As we should for the rest of our lives.”

“I love that,” Mollymauk murmured, smiling at their fiance. “Any others?”

“ _ Braummstam sägen _ ,” he chuckled. “We, uh, we saw a tree trunk. Again, it's, uh, working together to reach a goal.”

“That's gotta be so much fun, you Zemnian people are great,” they snorted, giggling, and Caleb gave them a loving look. “We're doing both!”

“Okay,” Caleb said, smiling as Molly kept babbling, bouncing slightly on his thighs due to excitement.

“I think we should do it in May? And not because I love Beltane, of course not, but in spring the woods could look so pretty! And I think we could find a venue that we could decorate ourselves, which would be amazing if we keep in mind--”

Caleb kissed them, holding them tight, chuckling into their mouth, “Marry me,” he breathed.

“I already said yes, Caleb,” they laughed.

“I know, I just wanted to say it,” he grinned. “Marry me, Mollymauk.”

“Yes, Professor Widogast, I will marry you,” they replied, arms moving around his neck, nose pressed to his. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times  _ yes _ .”

Caleb kissed them deep, thinking already of vows and rings and last names exchanged and negotiated and he was high on it, pulling Molly as close as he could, making them yelp as they fell over him.

“We shouldn't -- _ hmmm, _ ” they closed their eyes as Caleb rubbed their lower back and slipped some tongue, distracting them. “Caleb,  _ Caleb,  _ sweetheart, we probably shouldn't have sex after what just happened.”

“Right,” Caleb breathed, arms loosening around them. “Right. We need to talk.”

“Which you don't want to do,” Molly said slowly.

“I really don't,” he sighed as they rubbed his shoulders. “But we have to.”

“We have all day,” Molly said softly, curing up against him. “We can take our time, okay?”

Caleb nodded, curling up with his partner. With his fiancé. Melora’s grace, he and Molly were getting married. Caleb closed his eyes and buried his face on their soft skin, prompting them both to lay down so he could forget for a second about the outside world and focus on Molly's talons running through his hair, their gentle breathing brushing his cheek.

It wasn't until about half an hour of cuddling and holding each other that he spoke up.

“I want to have a BDSM relationship with you,” he began, feeling Molly tense up slightly before relaxing, their tail moving to wrap around Caleb's wrist. “And before all of this happened, I wanted to learn from someone who knew BDSM very well and who knew you. And you'd -- at least,  _ I felt  _ like you spoke well of Gilmore and Vax'ildan. Even of Keyleth, this morning, you seemed excited to meet her.”

“I don't hold resentment to Keyleth, I've never even met her, my… my problem is with Shaun and Vax,” Molly replied. “I, um, I was just a bit bitter. I don't hate her.”

“Okay,” Caleb nodded, rubbing their bare back under their crop top. “The thing is, I wanted to help. But if you were uncomfortable and didn't want any of that, why didn't you speak up?”

“Because I…I was actually excited,” their tail tightened and Caleb kissed their shoulder, hearing vulnerability in their voice. “I wanted to see them again. I wanted to see how I was doing fine without them, how I am a good sub. I'm a good submissive.”

“You're a brat, but you are,” Caleb chuckled, pulling away only to find Molly's face a mask of hurt. He paused. “Did I--”

“Gilmore’s known as a brat tamer,” they whispered and Caleb swallowed. “Vax is a brat. Like me.”

“He didn't take you, though,” Caleb rubbed their back. “Because you're not an  _ animal.  _ You're a person who needs someone to take care of you in a special, different way. I wouldn't change anything about you in our dynamic, you know?”

“You really wouldn't?” Molly asked. “You haven't -- we've only had one scene so far, though…”

“You were amazing, Molly,” he replied, hand moving to their chin, pinching it, making Molly look up at him. He used to hate eye contact before he met them. “I wouldn't change a thing.”

“Okay,” they breathed, chest heaving only once before their breathing calmed. “Okay. I...I believe you.”

Caleb, surprised, let out a smile, “You do?”

“Yes, but my amethyst better be fucking _pretty_ or I won't,” they teased, making Caleb laugh.

“The biggest one I can afford,” he promised, kissing one of their peacock feathers, sighing. “What else is there to talk about?”

“Vax and Shaun are not bad people,” Mollymauk began and Caleb gave a sigh. “I  _ mean _ it. I was angry before and I made it sound horrible. Sure, what they did was bad but they're -- they're good men, okay? Shaun is  _ gay _ . He doesn't -- I'm pretty sure Keyleth has a platonic relationship with him and nothing else.”

“You were snarling at Vax'ildan,” he reminded them and they winced. 

“Yeah, that was...bad. I shouldn't have done that,” they mumbled.

“He was being a dick,” Caleb replied, frowning. “He kept patronizing you and implying that he knew better. That's aggravating and especially so from an ex who hasn't been in your life in a long time.”

“You're making me sound reasonable when you know I looked insane,” they whispered.

“You looked scared and cornered and ready to defend me,” Caleb corrected, kissing them softly, feeling their hand relax on his chest. “Which you did. So thank you.”

“I didn't want Vax to be alone with you,” they confessed quietly. “I -- I have this fear that someone else is going to steal you away. You're monoamorous so I -- I know you wouldn't--”

“I did ask you to marry me, didn't I?” Caleb interrupted, hands moving to their face, kissing them again, shorter. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

Frumpkin crawled back to the pair with a loud  _ mrreow,  _ sliding between them both and curling up. Caleb buried his face on his fur and sighed as Molly began playing with his hair, time passing by slowly like molasses.

It felt good, the three of them on the couch, relaxing and taking everything in after such a long day - even if it was just the afternoon.

“No more secrets?” Molly murmured.

Caleb nodded firmly, “No more secrets.”

Molly nodded back and then blurted out, “I fucked our mailman like, two years ago, before I even met you.”

Caleb blinked, startled, “The -- the Amazon guy that  _ always _ delivers to us?”

“Yes,” they winced, sitting up, making Frumpkin glare at them but Caleb was starting to laugh while Molly fretted. “He -- he keeps trying to talk to me and that's why I've stopped answering the door for Amazon stuff. I'm  _ so _ sorry I didn't tell you!”

Caleb was laughing loudly, shaking his head. “Molly, you're a  _ mess _ .”

“I  _ know _ ,” they whined, pouting. “I just - wanted you to know.”

“He's kind of a...what's the word? Douche?” Caleb asked and Molly started giggling. “Was he any good?”

“Hell no,” they laughed loudly. “He was so bad. I gave him a fake phone number and when I saw him with a package for me, I like, froze. I told him I was a twin and he totally didn't believe me.”

“Oh my Gods,” Caleb wheezes, trying to breathe. “A twin?!”

“I panicked!” They replied, scrambling back as Caleb kept laughing. “You're the worst! You're supposed to be serious about this!”

“Okay, okay, another secret,” Caleb nodded, trying to calm down. “I  _ hate _ chai tea.”

Molly gasped, “You take that back!”

“I can't stand Sasha Velour--”

“Alright, that's  _ it _ !” Molly jumped on him, laughing as he grasped their wrists and tried to keep them from tickling him. “You traitor! Absolute -- she's a tiefling! You  _ have  _ to love her!”

“It's the brow! I can't stand it!”

“You're the worst gay to ever gay, Caleb!” Their hands roamed his sides, trying to tickle carefully. “Betraying your fianceé’s race! Outrageous!”

“No, no, not my -- pocket,” Caleb groaned as Molly took out the remote control, surprised. His head fell back and he tried to take it from them but Molly's hand flew out of reach.

“What's this?” they asked curiously, looking at the piece of plastic.

Caleb had chosen this one because it hadn't looked like a remote control - it was a cylinder, had a thumb button to turn it on and off and five inconspicuous buttons on the side. He was still surprised that Molly hadn't figured it out, though. He thought they'd seen thousands of those.

“That's something that belongs to me,” he replied.

“Caleb, we just said no secrets,” they sang, pressing on one side button, which made a soft click sound - the fifth setting. Caleb was going to laugh a lot if they pressed the on button now.

“It's not a secret,” Caleb decided to say. “Press the thumb button.”

“Okay --  _ AH _ !” the vibration was loud in their otherwise silent apartment and Molly lost hold of the control remote, Caleb quickly catching it with a grin. “Turn it off, turn it off,  _ turn it off _ !” they gasped out, knees knocking together, eyes screwed shut.

It made Caleb laugh as he turned the cylinder in his hand, “So I'm the worst gay, huh?” He teased, feeling the plug vibrate against his thigh where Molly was sitting, their body shaking as they cried out.

“I take it back!” They whined. “It's too much!”

“Color?” Caleb immediately asked, hand moving to their thigh, squeezing.

“G-green? Lime green?”

“Green or yellow, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked firmly.

“Green, fuck it, I'm green! Ah!  _ Ahhh! _ ” They squirmed as Caleb turned it to the first setting, way too little. “That's--”

“That's what you get for fucking the mailman,” Caleb said, making them laugh before a whine made its way out. “I'm kidding,  _ ja _ ?”

“Y-yes, but, ah, Caleb, dearest, my love,” they gritted their teeth and their hips moved before they forced themself to sit still. “I was -- I wasn't  _ ready _ for it!”

“That's my choice, isn't it?” Caleb began to shift comfortable into his role, hand moving up their thigh, under their shorts, hoping that they wore no underwear. “I remember last night that you were pretty much screaming that you belong to me,  _ ja _ ?”

Mollymauk didn't answer, body shaking, arms locked at their sides as they tried not to grind into his leg, knowing he'd stop them anyway.

“Did you?” Caleb pressed, his other hand turning the vibrator to the second settling, a cry leaving Molly. 

“Yes! Yes, I did,” they panted, grinding down on his thigh, giving up their dignity.

“And why did you do it?” Caleb's fingers began to move towards their cock, anticipation brewing within him.

“Because I am,” they swallowed as Caleb's fingers brushed their cock, eyes wide and red, hips moving past and as Caleb raised his finger to press the third setting, the doorbell rang.

Caleb groaned, way too loud to ignore whoever was at the door.

“Fucking hell, who is it?” He sighed. He was tired of being interrupted.

“Forget them,” Molly pleaded, talons moving to his chest, rubbing. “Please? Please, sir?”

It rang again.

Caleb turned off the device and Molly groaned, pouting, sitting on the loveseat and pulling a pillow to their chest, covering most of themself as Caleb walked to the door and if it was the Amazon guy, he was about to have some serious words with him.

Yet when he opened it, a familiar face greeted him -- or, well, two. But he only knew one of them.

“Hello, darling, I'm Vex’ahlia,” the half-elven girl grinned and Caleb debated whether to shut the door on her face since  _ Vax’ildan  _ was right behind her, looking angry and mood. “I believe my brother was a dick to your boyfriend, was he?”

“Partner, not boyfriend. And actually, it's fiancee, now,” he told her, eyes on Vax to see his reaction.

This time he didn't miss it, the shift in his eyes and the way his throat worked and his face became a bit sadder. Alright, then that was all the confirmation he needed.

“Oh, congratulations!” The woman, Vex'ahlia, grinned wide. “May we come in?”

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Caleb turned to look at Molly, who was chewing on their lower lip, looking apprehensive.

“Come on, it'll just for a second so this idiot can apologize,” she grasped Vax'ildan's shirt, not softly, and dragged him inside when Caleb stepped back and let them in. “Hello, Mollymauk.”

“Hey, Vex,” they gave her a weak smile. “You look good.”

“You look great,” she laughed. “Love the length of your hair. They/them, it was, right, darling?”

“Yeah,” they sighed, sitting up on the loveseat, breath hitching when they finally sat right, making Caleb’s hand twitch. “So, um, yeah.”

There was a pause and, when Caleb looked at Vex, she was still smiling. Then she elbowed her twin so hard that Caleb almost winced, seeing Vax double over.

“Brother,” she chuckled. “Anytime now.”

“Can you -- leave the room?” Vax'ildan asked quietly, glaring at her.

“No, I'm staying here so you don't say any more idiotic shit,” she smiled at Molly but they didn't return it.

“Stumpy. Leave,” he pointed at the door and she rolled her eyes, leaving the room but not before whispering in elvish at Vax'ildan.

The door closed. Caleb walked over next to Molly and ran a hand through their hair, getting them to relax slightly against him. 

“So,” Vax'ildan took a deep breath. “I, uh, owe you an apology. I shouldn't have assumed all of that. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I shouldn't have expected Caleb to just…be okay with all of it. So I'm sorry.”

“I’m sorry I pulled the half-blood card,” they murmured. “It was fucked up --  _ so  _ fucked up. I didn't ever wanna be like those people, Vax, and I challenged you--”

The half-elf walked over to Mollymauk and Caleb tensed as he realized he was about to hug them, wondering if they'd speak up if uncomfortable, if they were okay with it.

Molly didn't speak, but they didn't seem uncomfortable with the soft embrace the submissive gave them, his hand running through their curly hair, sighing.

“We were both dicks. I'm sorry,” he murmured.

“I'm sorry too,” they pressed their forehead to his belly and patted his side. “Um, but… we gotta talk about something else.”

“What is it?” Vax frowned.

“With Shaun, too,” they added, looking up at Vax'ildan. “Okay?”

The half-elf seemed confused but he nodded curtly, turning to Caleb.

“Congratulations on the engagement. They're one of a kind,” he said, eyes on Caleb's. “Please care for them the way we couldn't.”

“The way you didn't,” Caleb corrected, eyes hard. “And I will. I have been.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Vax replied, voice strained.

“Please,” Molly whispered, talons moving to touch Caleb's hand gently. “No more fighting.”

“Shaun and I are free next Thursday,” Vax stepped back, taking out his phone and checking before he nodded. “Yeah. You two free?”

“I am,” Caleb replied. “In the afternoon, at least.”

“I've got something in the morning as well but after two, I'm free,” Molly said, still holding onto Caleb's hand. “We'll see you then.”

“Alright,” Vax nodded and walked out of the apartment, a bit slower than usual, eyes drifting to Molly for a moment before he closed the door and the silence reigned.

“That was… unexpected,  _ ja _ ?” Caleb chuckled to dissipate the tension, seeing his fiance nod tiredly. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” they replied, standing and hugging him tightly, not saying anything else.

Caleb let them stay quiet, knowing that in moments of uncertainty, silence was the best option. He kissed their curls, then after ten minutes he picked them up and brought them back to the couch, their lithe frame curling on his lap as he sat.

Caleb grabbed the TV remote and turned on Netflix, putting on those stupid reality shows that they loved, the cupcake one, smiling as his fiancee shifted on his lap so they could watch and their horns wouldn’t hurt him. He reached for their tail and stroked the side of it gently with his thumb, watching them relax little by little until they were a puddle, tip of their tail moving lazily. Like that, Caleb fell asleep, forgetting dinner, his arm around their waist, his nose on their hair. His heart in their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUPER fucking sorry guys, I finished this chapter so late and it was 3.00am and I fell asleep without updating!
> 
> Give a round of applause for my beta Deer and know that this chapter has NO DRAMA in it at all.

“Well, you see - I _don't care_ about it because I'm passing, am I not? If I were flunking, maybe I'd be concerned. Or not, really, it's depend on the day I was having--”

Caleb rubbed his face and sighed, looking up at the girl in front of him as she slurped on the drink she was holding - glaring at the stupid smiling mermaid marking the Starbucks cup. Caleb seriously contemplated changing jobs.

“Coyra, you can't come drunk to class,” Caleb drawled.

“Correction - I _shouldn't_ come drunk to class. I _can_ come drunk. In fact - I just did.”

“Please, get out of my class,” he begged.

“You got it, Mr W,” Cora saluted him and stumbled out of the class, a half-orc and a tiefling quickly supporting her as she reached the doorway, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

“Have a good day, Professor Widogast!” One of his students waved while trailing behind was a half-orc who merely nodded toward him but left him the fuck alone.

“Nic, Jack.” Blessedly and finally alone, Caleb gave another drawn out sigh, hand over his face.

He finally pulled out his phone from his pocket, having been receiving way too many texts during the exam and each impossible to read until class was over. Most were from Molly and since he'd received no calls he didn’t feel the need to worry.

 **_Mollymauk_ ** :

 _My loooooove im off work early 2day u wanna go 2 lunch 2gther?????_ **(11.57)**

Why did Molly have to type like that? If there was one thing Caleb would change as a linguist professor it would be stupid text language. There were full keyboards on phones, were they so hard to use?

He leaned back and loosened his tie, reading the rest of the texts.

 **_Mollymauk_ ** _:_

 _Im guessing u cant so ill just have 2 get yasha and nott bc u dont like ur fiancee enough to leave your work immediately just to have lunch_ **(12.34)**

Caleb chuckled as a smile grew on his face. Thank the Archeart that it was two in the afternoon. Just another hour and he could _finally_ go home. Tonight he and Molly would have host a big dinner party with the excuse of Molly getting a raise when they'd just reveal their engagement.

Looking away from his phone, Caleb checked his pocket for the ring, holding the small velvet box and peeking inside. The silver band held a beautiful amethyst between two moonstones, the human feeling proud of just how gorgeous this looked.

He knew that maybe it wasn't the most conventional ring but the filborg was a trusted vendor, Molly assured him. He usually didn't sell rings but Caleb had entered the shop and told the firbolg of the engagement and Caduceus had the perfect ring - as if it'd always been there, waiting for Caleb. Slightly expensive for amethyst and moonstones but Caleb’s breath had left him when he'd seen it.

 **_Mollymauk_ ** :

 _Nott was v suspicious bc i laughed when yasha called you my boyfriend this dinner party better b super memorable and make jester and fjord cry or ill break up w u_ **(13.19)**

 _Im home and if you must know our child has ruined the couch by throwing up on it i warned u not to give him the dodgy new cat food boo_ **(13.42)**

 _If ur not coming by is it okay if i touch myself????_ **(13.46)**

 _Caleb???? Sir???_ **(13.48)**

 _[Photo Attachment]_ **(13.57)**

Caleb's breath hitched, gripping the armrest with white knuckles- his eyes grew wide as he stared at the picture of Mollymauk in the set of white lingerie set he'd bought them. The angle was from above, Molly’s talons teasing into the line of their panties, showing how hard they were, pouty lips painted a blinding white, tongue running along them.

He felt his cock twitch and his breath shorten - fingers itching to touch, to bite, to kiss, to claim when Caleb received another photo. This time with Molly’s brassiere off, kneeling on the bed and their curls were let loose, talons pulling down their panties teasingly. Their red eyes were trained on the camera and Caleb just about had a heart attack.

 **_Mollymauk_ ** :

 _Ive been v naughty proffesor, i think i could use some discipline_ **(14.06)**

Fucking hell. Caleb let out a long breath, not knowing how to respond. How the fuck do you respond to something like this? Dirty talking and sexting had been marked as a yes by both on the list.

**_Me:_ **

_Professor is with double s and only one f_ **(14.11)**

Caleb was a fucking disaster.

 **_Mollymauk_ ** :

 _Ur killing the mood babe_ **(14.12)**

**_Me:_ **

_Actually, your grammar is. You're not allowed to cum until I get home and when I do I want you on your knees on the bed with those panties. And before we do anything let me remind you that I have exams to grade_ **(14.13)**

 **_Mollymauk_ ** :

 _Can I wait under your desk? I wanna warm your cock while you do it. Want you in my mouth. Want to swallow your cum, sir, I'll be so good, I'll be choking in it._ **(14.15)**

 _I could sit on a toy while I do it and I'd be so quiet sir I'd be so good for you, all I want to be is your good little slut_ **(14.16)**

Caleb put his phone on the desk and struggled to breathe, blush high on his cheeks and his pants impossibly tight. He didn't know Molly could talk like that and everything they were saying sounded _so good_.

His eyes drifted to the clock and he debated for about half a second before saying _fuck it_ and grabbing his stuff, getting ready to go home.

**_Mollymauk:_ **

_I need to be filled, I need to be fucked, sir I need your cock so bad, I'm salivating, fuck me, please oh fuck me_ **(14.21)**

 _[Photo Attachment]_ **(14.35)**

Caleb bolted from his office fully ignoring the few students that looked at him amused. The photo of Molly's capped talons inside their hole, stretching themself giving him a spring in his step.

His car wouldn't start fast enough the poor thing rumbling as he kept receiving more and more pictures of Molly fucking themself with their favorite silicone finger tips, spreading their cheeks, biting into their lips, eyes falling shut.

**_Me:_ **

_Mollymauk, I'm warning you, stop._ **(14.41)**

**_Mollymauk:_ **

_Color????_ **(14.41)**

**_Me:_ **

_Green_ **(14.42)**

**_Mollymauk:_ **

_Make me_ **(14.43)**

He drove slightly worse than usual but he honestly did not care. He arrived home in record time - not even checking the mailbox and calling for the elevator impatiently. He wanted to check his messages but he hears something cacophonous, looking toward the front of the building.

He turned and his heart sunk when he saw Matilda, the old woman living on the eighth floor,  groceries scattered around her and all over the floor.

“Oh, dear,” she sighed, shaky pangolin legs trying to find a place to kneel.

Caleb rushed to her, making sure she didn't get too low to be unable to get up.

“Matilda, it's fine, let me help,” he was quick to gather her groceries, thankful that the eggs didn't break as his phone buzzed like crazy.

“You're such a sweetheart,” she smiled, her hand patting his knee since that was the highest place she could reach. “You and that boyfriend of yours. He helped me find my cat the other day.”

“Ah, Mollymauk is wonderful,” Caleb wondered that maybe explaining to a hundred and seven year old pangolin grandma the intricate spectrum of gender wouldn't be the best thing to do while he was hoping to go home and raw his fiancee. “And actually, he's not my boyfriend anymore.”

“Oh?” Her eyes were sad as he took all her bags and helped her walk to the elevator.

“Well, he's my fiance now,” he grinned and she let out a throaty laugh.

“How wonderful! Dearie, I'm so happy for you two! I hope you invite me to your wedding!” She adjusted her spectacles and he let out an honest, thousand-watt smile.

“Thank you, Matilda. We will definitely invite you,” he gave her a returned smile, taking the elevator and getting her to her apartment and walking alongside her.

She was too old to live alone but apparently this gnomish apartment had been on sale and she'd told him and Molly multiple times how she'd been told by her great-great-great-nephew to experience life at the fullest. So she'd moved to Rexxentrum.

“You're so nice, Caleb, dearie, here - have some goodberry pie,” she reached into her fridge and gave Caleb a pie the size of Yasha's hand, making him smile way too much. “I know it's small for your size -”

“It's perfect. Thank you. Molly really enjoys these,” he leaned down and kissed the back of her claw, making her pat his cheek. “Have a nice day, Matilda.”

He bid her goodbye and walked happily back to the apartment, thinking about Matilda’s happiness on the engagement. He'd expected that maybe she'd tell them they were too young, that they wouldn’t be ready. He'd been fearing people would tell them so but she'd been so happy.

 _Perhaps_ , he thought as he took out his keys, _she came from a different time. Our time of tension with Xhorhas, where people living on the border_ -

“ _Caleb_ ,” a purr snapped him out of his thoughts and _fuck_ , right, Molly touching themself. He'd forgotten Molly. “ _Caleb, ah! Fuck, oh - ah!”_

That - that sounded suspiciously like Molly coming. Caleb didn't even take off his jacket as he rushed to to the bedroom and found his fiancee on the bed, pink dildo in hand, rapidly fucking themself with it before spilling into their panties as soon as they saw him, crying out.

Caleb breathed out a soft moan with his eyes on their hand as they pumped the dildo a few more times before pulling it out, dropping on the bed, exhausted.

“What the hell,” Caleb moved to the edge of the bed, watching them laugh into the sheets. “did you just do?”

“You said I couldn't cum until you got home,” they smirked as they rolled on their back, showing their ruined lingerie. Cum splattering their thighs and stomach, looking so fucking good that Caleb was tempted to just slide between those perfect legs and fuck them until he was spilling inside. “So I didn't.”

Caleb gaped, incredulous - did they really find a fucking _loophole_ in his orders?

“You - but I -” he sighed as they giggled wildly. “And you _had_ to come when I walked in, right?”

“I see you're starting to figure it out,” Molly slipped their panties off before throwing them off the bed. “Now come and fuck me, Professor.”

Can was so tempted. So _fucking_ tempted. Their thighs shone with their own cum, lavender and pearlescent with their hole gaping and pink and pretty and Gods did he want to.

“No,” he stated firmly. “What you just did was an astonishing example of bad behavior and you're not getting _anything_ today.”

Molly pouted, not looking guilty or ashamed at all, their talons spreading their release along their belly.

“Oh, that's a shame,” they whispered, eyes lidded. “Because I've been opening myself up for half an hour, love, you could just slip ins -”

“Shut up,” he reached out and their wrists in hand, pulling their body down flat to the mattress and moving his face close to theirs. “You're gonna be punished.”

“Fuck yes,” Molly panted, their eyes trained on him. “Make me feel it, _Gods_.”

“You're incorrigible,” Caleb rolled his eyes as he pulled them up, forcing their arms into an uncomfortable position but not a painful one - he checked to see if they winced but Molly just whined, pouting. “Come on, you little brat, move.”

Molly’s feet made no noise on the floor but his did, as did the drops of Molly's release falling onto the floor.

Caleb's mind was suddenly filled with images of forcing Molly to the floor to lick them down but - no, it was unhygienic. He wouldn't do that to them.

He brought them to his office Caleb opened the door and threw them to the floor. Molly sprawled out with a wild grin.

“Am I gonna suck you here? Keep you warm?” They asked, running a hand through their hair, spreading their legs so he stood between them. “You could cum on my face.”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Caleb rolled his eyes as he took his bag which he'd left by the office door and placed it on the desk and pulling out the exams.

“No, but I suck cock well with it,” came a giggle from Molly and Caleb turned to them, cocking an eyebrow.

“Are you high?” He asked, seriously concerned. He'd said specifically that he didn't want to have sex while only one of them was drunk or high. It felt like too much of a power imbalance. Non-consenting. Bad.

“No, I'm just horny.”

“Figures,” Caleb sighed as he grabbed the pillow from the loveseat on the corner and laying it down under the desk, Molly immediately crawling to it. “No,” he ordered, making them freeze. “Stay.”

“And if I don't -”

“You're not asking for a spanking,” Caleb interrupted with a frown creasing his features as he walked over to Molly. “You deliberately disobeyed me, thinking it'd be okay because it was a loophole. You spoke out of turn, you're goading me, you're being an absolute _child_. Do you know what we do to children like you?”

His hand was in Molly's hair, pulling their head at an angle so they'd look at him in the eye. Instead of mischievousness in their eyes, he saw lust there, desire.

“Give a spanking?” they tried.

“No,” he stated. “We take away their toys.”

Molly's face fell and Caleb felt satisfaction running through him as he undid his tie and let it fall to the floor, going for his belt next.

“You're going to stay under that desk with my cock in your throat,” he began. “But the moment you touch yourself, it's over and your toys will stay in a box in this office until I decide that you've learned your lesson.”

“Yes, sir,” they swallowed, eyes on Caleb’s hands as he left his slacks open, cock pressing against his underwear. “I -”

“Did I say you could talk?” He cut in, seeing how the tiefling’s toes and tail curled in pleasure. Good. He was doing well.

“No, sir,” they mumbled.

“Then don't. Sit up,” he ordered, watching Molly scramble to sit on their knees, mouth already open.

“That's a good girl,” he breathed as he pulled his cock out, Molly's tail whipping wildly at the sigh. “Open wider, _schat_ z. That's it,” Caleb felt himself sighing as he slipped his cock inside their mouth, quickly pulling out as they sucked. Molly’s resulting whine went straight to his groin. “Did I say you could close your mouth?”

“No, sir,” they breathed.

“Then don't.”

Mollymauk moaned, finally moving into a position that Caleb agreed with: sitting on their heels, legs spread, chin tilted up, hands behind their back.

Gods, Caleb would never forget this moment.

“See? That's a good girl right there,” Caleb ran a hand through Molly’s hair, smiling softly as Molly's eyes lidded with pleasure. “So obedient. Learning to be good.”

He took a step back, breathing for a moment.

“Let's set rules for this, alright?” Caleb began and he watched Molly who only nodded and kept silent. Good. “If you need to safeword, you are to tap my thigh three times. Is there any other, more comfortable way for you? Speak.”

“No, sir, it's fine,” they whispered, swallowing. “I just, um, can I ask something?”

“Sure,” Caleb ran the back of his hand along their cheek, making them smile for a second.

“Dinner is at eight. And I haven't… I haven't even started. You were in charge of drinks and dessert but I haven’t started at all, sir.”

Caleb nodded, “how long do you need to make dinner? If I grade the papers now, I can help you and we'll go faster.”

“Two to three hours, sir,” Molly responded.

“Alright, it's half past two, so two hours for playtime,” Caleb nodded.

“Only two?” Molly asked, surprised and whiny.

“Aftercare, Molly, the half hour is to bathe and take care of you,” he said softly, kissing their forehead.

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Caleb walked back to his desk, sitting and quietly beckoning Molly with his hands. He was the perfect picture of nonchalance despite the fact that his heart was beating so fast that he thought Molly might be able to hear it.

“Come here,” he called,watching with a thrill that dragged itse way up his spine as Molly crawled under the desk, tail curling and whipping in eager happiness.He felt more when he saw Molly finally sitting on their heels on the pillow, their breath up against his crotch. The warmth of their body making his cock twitch

“I need to grade so don't think about sucking me off. You are only here for me to use. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Molly’s voice was laced with anticipation, hearing the thump of their tail a cute little addition. They were excited.

“Good. You may put your arms around me but you may not touch yourself or my cock,” he pet their hair under the desk before pulling his hand away and preparing everything he needed for grading and returning it to Molly’s head.

“Yes, sir,” they squirmed as Caleb finally pulled their head to him, letting their mouth encase around him, sighing a little at the wet warmth around his cock.

“There you go,” he murmured, closing his eyes for a second. “Nice and warm for me.”

Molly made a gurgling sound as Caleb pulled their head further against his cock, burying himself into their throat, the human waiting for those three taps. They never came, despite feeling himself reaching deep, so he nodded to himself and began to work.

And Molly?

Mollymauk was in absolute _heaven_.

They had prepared their lingerie, makeup and hair for Caleb to fuck them into the mattress. They had had _such_ a careful plan yet now all they could feel was gratefulness as they nestled Caleb's cock deep into their throat and draped their arms over his thighs, tail curling up as well as toes, eyes falling shut.

This was their place. This was where they could feel nothing but background arousal and deep love for their dom, their wonderful dom, who pet their curls from time to time as they began to drift down down down into a spiral of submission.

Their whole body relaxed as they lazily sucked at his cock, tongue pressing to the underside without really moving before they pulled away to gather some saliva then quickly took him deep, humming happily, talons gripping at the back of his shirt.

They slowly bobbed their head, no rush to it, knowing that they had two delicious hours of cocksucking heaven. Caleb’s response was so good, too - hitching breaths, tensing thighs and that wonderful hand that moved to their curls and pet them lovingly.

Everything else around them went fuzzy and subspace came closer and closer until they were tripping inside - shoulders drooping, mouth slacking, time warping. All they could think of was Caleb; Caleb's cock, Caleb's hand, his fingers running through their hair, his taste, precum flooding their mouth.

God, there was _so much_ in their mouth. They kept swallowing and swallowing and at one point, they thought they would drown, eyes rolling back, the pressure in their lungs coming to a full height.

They moaned out loud as the hand, so soft before, gripped their hair and pulled them back, away from that cock, making them whine, trying to claw their way back.

“ _Molly_ ,” they thought they heard their name and blinked. A blurry face in front of them.

“Mollymauk. Color?”

“Nngh,” they panted, precum and saliva running down their throat and chest, choking on it.

“Molly, Gods, you were choking,” Caleb said and - oh yeah. Caleb. They were in a scene.

“I trusted you would stop when needed you -”

“Sorry,” they slurred, slumping forward a little. “Bit - bit dissociative, uh, subspace. Good feeling,” Molly brushed hair from their face, smiling up at Caleb.

“I didn't hear anything about subspace from you,” he began, eyes hard. “Molly, you should've mentioned -”

“Only happened once,” they breathed out. “Never after. Thought it was a one time thing. S’rry.”

“We better -”

“Can I suck you off, sir?” They asked, a bit desperate. “I wanna - I want you to come down my throat.”

“I don't think that's such a good idea,”he looked concerned, cupping Molly’s face.

“I trust you,” they replied, eyes on his, mouth dropping open.

Caleb looked wounded in the best way possible; fingers grasping Molly’s chin and pulling it up so he could kiss them, even plunging his tongue in despite the fact that Molly only has precum in their mouth. It's dirty as hell and Molly realizes with a start that they want it. They want his cum so fucking bad, they'll do anything.

“Please,” they slur. “ _Please._ ”

“Here, _liebling_ , here,” Caleb soothed, feeding Molly with a mouthful of cock, making the tiefling melt into his lap. “Fuck.”

“Mmmhm,” they couldn't smile with their mouth full but oh Molly would have, sucking and slurping on Caleb’s cock. They lavis the head with attention, grabbing at Caleb's shirt with tight knuckles as they slipped into subspace again.

Caleb fucked their throat so wonderfully, cutting their breathing with occasional thrusts and Molly lets their eyes fall shut as they almost leaned into it. Caleb flooded their mouth, their nose, their entire senses and it was making them slightly dizzy - or was it the lack of air?

“Breathe,” Caleb pulled back, making them whine. “ _Breathe_.”

Molly did what they were told, body fizzing like an aspirin as they were able to get him into their mouth again. And when they were told to breathe, they could. And when they were told to stay put, they did.

They were moving faster when they disconnected from sound; eyes open but unseeing until suddenly warmth flooded their mouth and Molly choked on it, gurgling around the cock and they came hard against Caleb's feet with a choked gasp.

Immediately they were met with the blurred image of their boyfriend, eyes wide and blue and they attempted to smile through the mess in their mouth Molly is unable to keep it shut - too sore to care.

“Molly? Color?” They heard.

Oh, right. Fiance. Not boyfriend.

“Green,” they were able to mumble before falling into him, surprised that he was kneeling. Why was Caleb kneeling?

“I got you,” he whisper into their hair, kissing their horns, rubbing their deliciously sensitive skin. “I got you, Molly, don't you worry. You're safe.”

Safe. Safe and wonderfully cool within his arms, their skin rubbing against his soft shirt, Caleb’s arms around them Molly felt him pulling them up into the air. How wonderful. It was such a blur up until they were put in water, blinking and shaking their head as they came to.

“Wow,”Molly could barely hear themselves with how wrecked their voice was and they put their hand gently around their throat.

“You're finally here,” Caleb cooed then, rubbing their arms from behind Molly from the edge bathtub so he could hold them in his lap. “I was a bit worried. Thank the Archeart I read up on subspace.”

“Damn right,” they rasped, exhaustion making them lean against the human. “Did - did I come?”

“Yeah. All over the carpet,” Caleb laughed softly, kissing their shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. My throat feels like sandpaper. But I feel so _good_ ,” Molly replied with ease and honesty, talons moving to gently stroke Caleb's thighs. “I really loved it.”

“You worried me for a second there,” Caleb hugging them close, his heart beating at a gallop against Molly's back. “I didn't know if I could go on but you said green and you trusted me -”

“You did amazing. I think you kept telling me to breathe?” They asked and Caleb nodded. They turned around, wincing as their raw knees made contact with the tub, straddling Caleb so they could wrap their arms around him.

“How you handled it from the beginning to the end? It was _perfect,_ Caleb. You're such a good dom and I bet with more practice you'll be even better.” Caleb sighed then and his shoulders relax. Molly worried about how much it meant for the human that he was good at being dominant in this relationship.

“Did you have fun?” Came their tentative question.

Caleb looked owlishly at Molly then let out a snort of laughter, the fucking nerd - making Molly smile into Caleb's neck.

“I took a picture,” Caleb confessed and Molly leaned back quickly. “Just one! It's in my phone and you have the _absolute_ power to either erase it or let me keep it. I won't share it, I won't -”

“I trust you,” they repeated to him although Molly didn't know that. Caleb's eyes went huge and loving at the words and Molly smiled. “I was just surprised you wanted a picture like that just sitting on your phone.”

“I do,” Caleb murmured. “You - let me get it, ah, _scheisse_ , don't fall in the water!” He winced as his phone almost slipped from his hand into the water but Molly caught it. “Thank you. Passcode is one-six-one-zero.”

Molly nodded, then froze, looking at Caleb with a tender expression.

“My birthday?” They asked in a tiny voice, making Caleb smile softly. His hand rubs the small of their back.

“Why are you so perfect, oh my god,” Molly sobbed as they wrap themself around him before turning on the screen, sobbing again at the picture of Molly and Nott dressing Frumpkin up with a tiny hat. “Caleb, these pictures are from before we even dated, oh, _Moonweaver_ give me _strength_.

“I was looking through them at my break and I love it,” Caleb whispered. “I had to put it as my lockscreen.”

Molly kisses him before sitting back down on his lap, going through his gallery. They stared at the picture Caleb had taken, surprised at themself because they looked fucking _horrid_.

“You sure you wanna keep it?” They give a skeptical sound. “Pelor's balls, my hair's all over my face and there's cum on my _nose_.”

“But you're - you're happy. You look satisfied and I like that,” Caleb mumbled, watching how Molly in the picture nuzzled his hand and smiled, eyes closed. He loved it.

“Well, you're the one who's gonna jack off to it,” they shrug, humming as Caleb gently massage their sore thighs.

“That I am,” he laughed, kissing their right pec. “Hey, Molly?”

“Hm?” They were distracted at first, looking through each folder; one for them, one for Nott and even one for Frumpkin. Molly had a smile as he flicked through a few in the folder just for Jester’s memes.

“Do you want go on HRT?” He asked.

Molly paused and they hesitate, their face one of deep thought,

“I… don't know? I did for a long time but having a gay partner made it kinda hard not to suppress that.”

“You don't have to anymore,” he told them, kissing their chin. “Tell me what you want your body to be.”

Molly sighed, placing the phone on the counter by the sink.

“Well,” they sat on Caleb’s knees and chewed their lip. “Is it - is it stupid that I want to have breasts?” Their talons moved to their chest and cupped where it was flat. “I want to have tits.”

Caleb shook his head, hand moving to their pec, squeezing and making Molly gasp.

“But you already have breasts, you lovely, lovely person,” he leaned over and kissed their nipple, making them pull back with a deep blush, Caleb laughing. “Oh, you're _flustered?”_

“Shut up,” they mumbled, splashing some water at him. “We've guests for dinner so we shouldn't get distracted.”

“ _Ja,_ sure,” Caleb pulled them back again to him, hands rubbing now at their calves. “Anything else?”

“I want hips,” they smiled sheepishly. “I, ah, I've done drag? I mean, like, very briefly. Just to cover for a friend. And hips looked damn _good_ on me.”

“I - I'm sorry, you what?” Caleb looked confused again.

“Drag. My drag queen name was Taliesin Axelrod Jaffe. It's the stupidest name in the world and I don't even know if Taliesin was female,” they giggled. “But it was fun.”

“I'd love to see that,” Caleb murmured as he squeezes their hips. “But we've a lot to do. We better get out of the shower, find you some warm tea with honey and get this dinner party going. Let's go.”

He stood and Molly admired for a second the prominent freckles and Caleb’s absolutely stunning, freckled peach butt before getting out as well, immediately being attacked by a fluffy towel to their body.

“Wait, wait, my lotion,” Molly laughed, legs a bit shaky.

“I'll do it,” Caleb said, hands soft and eyes equally so. Molly melted.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

The rest of their afternoon was lovely, despite the fact that Molly's throat was sore as hell - their knees felt raw and itchy at the same time and they were _already sle_ epy.

“The salt, Moly, don't - forget the salt,” Caleb leaned over their shoulder and sprinkles  some and Molly took the chance to kiss his cheek. “Love you,” he hummed as he reached for his glass of wine.

“Love you too,” they grinned, picking up the cat from the counter. “I'm gonna see where is Yasha is, she said she'd be arriving pretty soon with Nott.”

“Got it,” Caleb took care of dinner and Molly took one last look at him before exiting the kitchen, taking from their bomber jacket pocket the little velvet box to check on the meteorite ring. As if it'd disappear.

It may be cheesy to do what they wanted to do, just sliping the proposal in when no one was looking just to see the surprise on his face, the screams of everyone. Jester would freak out, they thought with a private laugh at that as they set Frumpkin on the couch and really going to check on Yasha.

The first to arrive, though was Nott. Always Nott - she came for the wine and Molly knew it, holding it out as she hung up her jacket, mask and scarf.

“Wow, you're learning,” she said, taking the glass of wine and immediately downing it. “Where's Caleb?”

“Kitchen,” they replied, filling their own glass as well.

“What happened to your voice?” Her eyes widened at the state of their throat.

“Ask _him_ ,” they grinned, sipping on their drink and laughing as Nott made a disgusted sound and moved to the kitchen.

“Caleb! Your boyfriend is disgusting!” She called and Molly followed, heart beating fast as they spoke.

“Actually,” they said, blood pounding in their ears as Nott turned to them, Caleb’s eyes warm and loving as he nodded with a smile. “It's, um, they/them.”

“What?” She tilted her head for a moment before it registered. “Oh. Oh! You mean your pronouns! Okay. It'll take me a few tries?”

“That's fine, Nott,” they gave a nervous smile to the goblin, gulping down their wine as Caleb walked over to hug Nott. “ _That wasn't so bad_ ,” they mumbled out in Infernal.

Soon everyone began to pour into the apartment.

Fjord was next, followed by Yasha who had been parking the car while the goblin entered the apartment. Jester and Beau came together and Jester threw a bag at them, squealing.

“Open it, open it!” She was squealing in their ear and holding them hostage in a warm embrace.

“Oh, wow,” they whispered.

“It's my palette! It's my palette, it's done!” She screamed, laughing wildly. “Look at it!”

Molly was already fumbling to take it; they loved the holographic look and the tiefling illustrated on the cover, opening it up and gasping.

“Wow, Jester,” Fjord whistled. “Is that yours?”

“Yes!” She clapped as everyone gathered around her work.

“So many months and the Pastel Goth Palette is done!”

“It looks really good,” Yasha smiled softly as Molly finally opened it and everyone gasped.

Mollymauk laughed.

“That's me!” They pointed at a shade of beautiful lavender. “Jester! That's my name!”

“Happy early birthday!” She jumped into their arms again. “You're the best, bestest tiefling _ever_ and I think guys should always wear -”

“I -” they interrupted, on autopilot. “I'm not a guy.”

“Oh.”

“ _Wait,_ what?” Beau looked gobsmacked.

“Nice, Beau,” Fjord rolled his eyes.

“They/them. I'm non-binary,”Molly whispered this time and refused to look at Jester, eyes still on the palette.

“Okay!” She simply said, smiling bright once again. “Well, as I was saying - it is _super_ important that AMAB people wear makeup because like, makeup is for _everyone_ , right?”

Jester kept babbling and Molly swallowed, feeling their lower lip quiver and a stupid tear get on her beautiful palette. The familiar hand of Yasha fell on their back and even Nott's hand moved over theirs.

“Thanks,” they mumbled. “It looks great, Jester.”

“Dinner is ready!” Caleb called and everyone scrambled to the dining table, Mollymauk holding Jester's present.

Sitting once more around everyone, Caleb next to them, out of the closet, about to get married… it felt surreal to Mollymauk Tealeaf.

“Pass the salt!”

“You forgot to say daddy!”

“What the fuck, Jester? And Yasha's a woman!”

“She still has big dick energy, though -”

“I don't know what's that but I don't want to know.”

“Fjord, shut up, you're the one who told me what vore was.”

“You asked!”

Molly laughed, sore and raspy, yes, but it was genuine and as they reached for their wine, Caleb stood.

“I have to go get the pie Matilda gave us for dessert, be right back,” he kissed their cheek and left, Beau watching Caleb through narrowed eyes for a second.

“So Molly. How was the raise? What are you in charge of now?” Fjord asked, his arm draped over the back of Jester's chair. She looked ecstatic about it.

“Ah, well,” they babbled, trying to gain some time as Caleb got dessert. The engagement was supposed to be told by the two of them and they didn't want to ruin it. “It's, ah, been a long time coming, you know -”

Jester gasped loudly and Molly jumped, looking at her worriedly. She was staring behind Molly, though - _everyone_ was and just as they were about to turn, Caleb's arms moved around them and in front of them they saw the _most beautiful_ right they'd ever seen.

“Oh -” they squealed, wine glass loose in their hand. “Oh, _Caleb_.”

“I did promise you a big amethyst, didn't I?” He whispered to Molly, making them laugh rough because of their throat.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf--” he began.

“OH MY TRAVELER!” Jester screamed, everyone laughing in disbelief.

“We’ve been together for two _wonderful_ years,” Caleb was laughing as Molly giggled, taking the box, Caleb slowly kneeling behind Molly’s chair as the tiefling turned.

“And I'd love to see where the future takes us with you as my spouse.”

Nott burst into tears, grabbing at Yasha's arm and the other woman was grinning wide.

“Will you ma -”

“YES!” they screamed as best as they could before tackling Caleb into a kiss . When they parted Molly looked at the ring again.

“Moonstone! You went to Caduceus!”

“You love his stuff, I knew he'd make something perfect for you,” Caleb smiled as he took the ring from its holder and placed it on Mollymauk’s finger. Jester's sobs with her happy face, clinging to Fjord.

“And I thought, what better way to propose than to show my entire world how much I love you?”

 _My entire world_. Their friends. Their family.

“Marry me,” Caleb grinned.

“Yes,” Molly kissed Caleb, ring weighing nothing on their hand as they tangled their talons in his hair, pulling him to them.

“Yes, yes, yes and a thousand times _yes._ ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a few days but I promise I'm not giving up on this story! I had to go to the hospital and then my last day of work is today and tomorrow I'm taking the place back to Spain! Lots of things happening!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Stepf for beta-ing and translating this fic. You're wonderful as always, darling.

Wednesday morning found Caleb laying in bed, awake way too early, arms around his fiancee and nose buried on their hair, relaxing even further as he felt their taloned hand over his, ring warm to the touch from their body heat. 

He nuzzled the back of their neck and kissed there softly, smiling as they groaned and rolled so that they were facing him, sighing.

“Morning,” he hummed.

“ _ Guten Morgen _ ,” they croaked out and Caleb frowned at the state of their voice.

“Hey, how's your throat?” He asked softly, brushing their hair away from their face.

“Sore,” they coughed. “Maybe more than yesterday, I don't know.”

Caleb sighed, hand moving to their throat to see if it was particular warm or anything. The moment he wrapped his hand around it, though, he saw Molly's tail flicked happily and their eyes lidded, pushing their throat up into his grip.

“Ah,” they breathed and Caleb felt his whole world become fuzzy, the only point of focus being his fiancee, right there, submitting to a single gesture from his, ears twitching and tail curling and eyes closing.

Caleb did not want to choke them. The thought of tightening his hand on their throat until they couldn’t breathe made his skin crawl but if he just…

“ _ Ah _ ,” Molly whined, voice cracking hard as Caleb applied the tiniest of pressure, his free hand moving to their hip and pressing it to the bed. The tiefling’s eyes shot open and they breathed hard as Caleb rolled over them, feeling his pulse thundering in his veins. 

“Molly,” he whispered, unable to say anything else as their chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Please,” they begged, eyes cloudy with need, hands moving to rest by the sides of their head before pressing the side of their face against the pillow, baring their neck further.

Caleb felt himself vibrate as he lifted his hand slightly to take a better position, simply holding their neck, rubbing his thumb across the side of it lovingly, watching them fall deeper into that zone where their muscles relaxed and time didn’t matter anymore.

“We have to go to work, Molly, we can’t stay here,” Caleb whispered gently, eyes on their cock as it thickened quicker than he thought it would.

“Please,” they pleaded again, barely able to breathe despite the fact that Caleb was only holding their neck. 

“Come on,” his hand slipped away and they whined, squirming. “Let’s take a shower. It’ll wake you up.”

They sighed, closing their eyes and nodding almost imperceptibly, sitting up and touching their throat with gentle talons. Caleb’s eyes zeroed on their ring and he honestly thought for a second calling in sick and staying in bed with Mollymauk all day. Worshipping them. Making them feel as important as they truly are.

“Want me to carry you?” he asked, kissing their cheek. Molly nodded and buried their face on his shoulder as he picked them up and brought them to the shower.

They were pliant and sleepy as Caleb scrubbed their body and washed their hair and kissed their ring to make them melt further into him.

They didn't have sex, no time for it, but Molly didn't really feel like having sex either, they just felt like being close to Caleb. So showering felt as close to him as they could get, nose against his jaw, arms tight around him, weight of their ring light but present.

“Love you,” they sighed, wincing at how their throat burned.

“You're really soft today,” Caleb observed. “Pliant. You okay?”

“Feeling like submitting all day but I gotta go to work,” they sighed, kissing his lips softly. “Call it a subby mood, if you will.”

“I have just a few classes, you want me to pick you up from work?” Caleb asked, rinsing the suds from their back. “We could stay at home the rest of the day. Watch a movie, make some popcorn.”

“I'd like that,” they sighed. 

“Don't talk too much today,” Caleb advised. “Your throat will be sore for a while.”

“Is that an order?” They teased, surprised as Caleb grasped their chin and made them look at him. 

“Yes,” he said firmly. “Take care of yourself. I'll bring you some of that bread you made -”

“Lammas cake,” they corrected. 

“Lammas cake, okay, and some honey,” Caleb kissed them tenderly. “Gotta go. I'll see you at lunch.”

“See you,” they bid, watching him leave the shower.

Mollymauk stayed for a little while under the spray until they decided not to be late for work. They donned some skinny jeans and a pair of kinda heeled boots before thinking ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and taking one of Caleb’s frumpy professor shirts, rolling the sleeves and leaving it mostly unbuttoned to show off their scars and tattoos.

They arrived at the office, waved at Ophelia and then sat in his station only to draw up some designs that they were sure nobody would like.

“Hey, Molly?” Yasha called from her station. “Would you mind coming over?”

“Sure,” they yawned, trudging up to her, seeing that she had a client.

Yasha babbled on about how she couldn't do the tattoo the client had asked for, despite the fact that she obviously could do it and Molly realized that they're slipping into depression mode slowly today. Yasha had probably noticed.

Well, shit.

“Yeah, of course, let me do it,” they murmured, setting up everything so the woman nervously sitting down would be calm. “First time?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled. She was a pretty human, dreads dark and highly decorated, eyes bright green. “Is it - is it gonna hurt?”

“Oh, yeah, but I'll be talking your ear off, so don't worry,” they grinned, starting to set up the gun. “So what's your name?”

“Müller’s my last name,” she murmured. “Everyone just calls me Müller.”

“Oh!” their eyes brightened. “You're Zemnian!”

“Born there but I moved to the Dwendolian Empire pretty young to study here,” she winced as they first touched her with the needle. “Ouch!”

“My fiance is from the Zemni Fields,” they kept talking, trying to distract her. “He's super Zemnian. I even learned a bit.”

“Is that the ring?” She pointed at it and Molly’s heavy heart disappeared as they looked at it, insides flipping around. “You look so in love...”

“He's pretty amazing,” they grinned, carefully lining the house on her arm. It was a big, complicated piece with many details. A bit macabre but artistically beautiful. “Been together for two years. More like two years and a half.”

“Must be so nice,” she whispered. “I was once engaged.”

“Ah, were you?” Molly knew it didn't end well by the time of her voice.

“Yeah. He - he died, the person inside him,” she looked at the blood mixing with the ink on her arm. “My tattoo is about him. I think this is my way of moving on.”

“Well, I'm happy to be a part of it,” Mollymauk gave her a small smile. “I think it'll do you good.”

“Thanks,” she gave a small smile. “All I want is to be happy again.”

“You can do it,” they encouraged, lining the flames, thankful that this wasn't color. They weren't good at coloring fire. “I'm sure you just need time and support.”

“My best friend’s giving me support,” she nodded, looking back and Molly lifted their gaze and smiled at the obviously Zemnian guy in the waiting room, shaggy brown hair falling over his eyes. 

Molly and Müller talked for a long while, mainly about their love life and hers. She was fun, if a bit shy and frayed around the edges. Molly could tell she had once been a confident and bright young woman. Now she looked a bit broken.

Yet as they finished her tattoo, they could see the big smile on her face, eyes bright, watching it with happiness.

“Wulf - Wulf, come here, look!” she called, making the shaggy haired man rush inside, laughing at how she bounced. “It looks amazing!”

“It does,” he hugged her. “Come on. Let's pay up. I'm inviting you to lunch.”

“Thank you,” she turned to Molly, smiling wide. “You were great. I hope your engagement goes well.”

“Thank you. I hope you can figure it all out,” they leaned back, smiling.

The two Zemnians went to pay and Molly looked at the design they'd just done, frowning a bit. It wasn't theirs, it was Yasha's, but they thought that tattooing a burning house within your arm wasn't  _ that _ pretty.

“Everyone has different tastes, I suppose,” they shrugged, cleaning up the station.

It was just as Müller and her friend left that the front door dinged, the tiefling not paying much attention until he heard Yasha speak.

“Hey, Caleb. They're at my station,” she replied and Molly bounced over to Caleb, grinning and throwing themself at him.

“ _ Oof _ ,” he grunted, making them giggle, a few customers staring. 

“Hello,” they smooched his cheek. “You're here early!”

“Classes cancelled. A student of mine jumped from the last row and broke another one,” he sighed, rubbing his face. “I really want to say that they'll be expelled but Coyra and Jack have it bad enough already.”

“Isn't Coyra that one drunk girl?” they frowned.

“ _ Ja _ ,” he rolled his eyes as Molly grinned. “Don't -”

“Hashtag,  _ goals _ ,” they laughed, making him sigh. “So! Lunch?”

“Of course,” he adjusted the strap of his bag and kissed them lightly. “Yasha, wanna come?”

“Can't, sorry, got an appointment. I'll eat lunch later,” she waved.

“See you later!” Molly wrapped their coat around themself and following Caleb out.

“Is that my shirt?” Caleb asked as they both walked to their favorite little deli at the corner of the street. 

“Yes, and no, you're not getting it back,” they grinned as he chuckled, his arm moving around their waist. “Are your students okay?”

“Yeah, Jack comes from time to time with something broken so I think it'll be fine,” he shrugged, not bulging as he passed the deli.

“Oh, um, where are we going?” Molly blinked, looking back at the restaurant before looking ahead. “Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

“Saw there was one on the street so I thought we could check it out before lunch,” Caleb shrugged.

“I - uh, now?” They found themself being flustered as Caleb opened the door to their usual kinky shop, their fiance cocking an eyebrow, unusually confident. Wait. “Wait, you've been here before?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” he smiled. “I got a few things.”

“I'm  _ interested _ now,” they smirked, stepping inside. “Hi, Zahra!”

“Hey there, darling - oh.  _ Oh _ ! Darling, this is your boyfriend?” the red tiefling tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave Caleb a sharp grin. “You didn't tell me that sweet boyfriend of yours was my Mollymauk.”

“Fiancee,” the two of the corrected immediately, making Molly smile. “Also,” they added. “It's they/them for me now.”

“Alright! Congrats, my love,” she walked over to give them a hug. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Well,” Caleb spoke before Molly could, his arm tightening around their waist. “Tell me what collars you have?”

Molly bit their tongue so they wouldn't release an embarrassingly loud whine, knees almost buckling underneath them. Caleb putting a collar on them was an image that had enough power in it to render them useless, ears buzzing as they mindlessly followed Caleb and Zahra. They couldn't even hear what she or he was they were saying, heart pumping wildly, talons gripping the back of Caleb's old coat tight.

“This one?” Zahra lifted a simple leather one with a heart buckle, showing it to Caleb, who grasped it with soft hands and inspected it. “I think it goes with his - sorry!  _ their _ style.”

“Wanna try it?” he turned to Molly, who nodded instead of responding for fear they might squeak it out.

Molly watched Caleb unbuckle the collar, standing in front of them, gently stroking their neck before fitting it around the delicate, lavender column of their throat. Molly grasped the shelf and their fiance so they wouldn't fall of the floor as he finished buckling it, breath coming out in quick pants.

“Like it?” he whispered, making them nod furiously. “I like the heart. Fits you pretty well. But I feel like it's too simple.”

“We've got Many more of different kinds.”, Zahra piped up cheerfully.

“I'd like for it to be a bit more complex,” Caleb nodded, taking off the collar, making them feel lost for a second, world spinning, point of focus Caleb. “But also in red.”

“I know  _ exactly _ what you need,” she showed her canines and took them both deeper into the shop, Caleb's hand on the back of Mollys neck guiding them step by step. Their legs were still wobbly.

Zahra pulled out a small box, offering it to Caleb and when he opened it he smiled at the collar inside. Lace, red, a golden o-ring and a velvet horizontal strip across lace. Molly felt their tail lift up way too much, quickly lowering it, embarrassed of presenting themself so publicly.

“That's gold?” Caleb asked Zahra.

“Ah, yes, pure gold,” she smiled.

“Do you have a fake gold one? Molly's allergic,” he kissed their cheek and fully supported them as their legs practically gave in. “You okay?”

“Hm,” they replied, burying their face on his shoulder, face a bright plum, tail swishing quick through the air. Molly knew Zahra was laughing at them. Damn her.

“Need a break?” Caleb rubbed their back. “Color?”

“Green as grass,” they rasped, kissing his neck. “Super green.”

“Good girl,” he whispered to their ear before using one hand to take the collar, inspecting it. “So. Fake gold?”

“Right away,” Zahra nodded, moving to the backroom of the shop as Caleb rubbed the velvet with a thumb.

“You're into this,” Caleb chuckled at his submissive.

“I like collars,” they mumbled. “A lot.”

“I can tell,” he whispered, hand slipping under their - well,  _ his  _ \- shirt and rubbing at the skin of their back. “You're so submissive today.”

“Sorry,” they sighed.

“No, no, don’t be, I… I like it,” he confessed. “You're cute.”

“Thank you, sir,” they smiled.

“Here!” Zahra came back with the same box, showing the interior holding the exact same collar. “Fake gold, as you asked. Last one. You're lucky,” she winked.

“I'll take it,” Caleb smiled at her.

They paid, left the shop, ate lunch and it was only when Molly was back at the shop, almost closing, that they blinked awake. Yasha laughed as they accidentally smacked a pot of ink, throwing it to the floor, fortunately still closed.

“You've been in the clouds all day,” she said softly, smiling. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just -” they made an obnoxious noise. “In cloud nine, I guess?”

Yasha walked over and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, ready to listen. If Molly wasn't marrying Caleb, they would marry Yasha. Moonweaver bless her.

“As I've told you, Caleb's stepped into the role of dominant, right?” When she nodded, they took in a sharp breath. “He's  _ so good _ at it, Yasha. He's - so perfect, learning so fast, being so giving and - and - I'm so - I'm so in love with him? Sometimes I feel like I could burst at the seams with how much I feel for him.”

“I get that,” Yasha smiled softly. “I'm happy for you, Molly. You deserve something this good happening to you.”

“So do you,” they walked over and sank into one of her bear hugs, tail wiggling happily. “That's why I called Beau.”

“You  _ what _ ?” She hissed just as the door opened.

“Hey, fuckhead!” A familiar voice called.

“In here!” Molly waved, ignoring the glare Yasha gave them.

“Got you your stupid lunch,” she threw the bag at them as they walked to the front, coat in hand, bag on their shoulder. 

“Thanks!” They smiled before adjusting their ring as the bag caught on it, sighing a bit with a dopey smile.

“You know amethyst have no real value, right?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Kinda like you, right?” They replied.

“ _ Wow _ ,” she laughed. “Holy fuck, that's - that's a good one.”

“Leave my engagement ring along, it's perfect,” they stuck their tongue out at her and turned off the light of their station.

“Wait, you're leaving?” Beau frowned. “But you said to bring you -”

“Yes, I'm leaving! But you're staying,” they placed the bag back on her hands, winking. “Don't close too late, Yasha! Love you!”

“I - I don't -” she stuttered and Beau watched Molly with wide eyes, red in the face. “Molly, wait!”

“Mwah!” They closed the front door and began to walk to the car, grinning to themself. If Yasha and Beau got together now, they'd win the bet against Caleb, Nott and Jester.

The ride home was light, since they were purposefully not thinking of the collar that awaited them at home, of Caleb waiting for them. Nerves still wracked them, though, thinking that the next day they'd have to meet up with Shaun and Vax to talk about their past. What Molly'd done wrong.

Arriving to their apartment, Molly immediately took of their boots, groaning loudly to announce their presence. Their throat was a bit better by now, which was good. They still walked to the kitchen and searched around for their favorite mug only to find a pot of oolong tea already made, steaming, their mug position by it.

“Be still, my heart,” they mumbled to themself as they heard a door opening.

“Welcome home,” Caleb hummed, stepping inside the kitchen, kissing their shoulder. “How's your throat?”

“Much better,” they served themself tea and sipped happily, tail moving around Caleb’s knee. “Your students?”

“Coyra is apparently fine. Jack broke his arm and leg,” he rolled his eyes, arms moving around their waist. “I was a quiet, old teen, why can't they be?”

“Because you're a nerd. You should've seen me when I became me,” they laughed. “Born 21 and already getting arrested.”

“You're irredeemable,” he laughed, waiting for them to out their mug down before leaning over to kiss them sweetly.

Molly closed their eyes, sighing into his lips, talons moving to Caleb’s scruffy cheek before sliding them into his hair. It was a slow and tender kiss but when Molly opened their mouth, Caleb pressed them against the counter and pushed his tongue inside, brushing against theirs, causing a soft moan to escape their lungs.

Molly thought he'd pull away, since Caleb had always been adamant about fucking in the kitchen but he just kept kissing them, letting it get heated, letting Molly pulled slightly on his hair as his hands moved to their ass, squeezing.

“Don't say a word,” he panted as he pulled back to breathe. “Your throat’s fucked. So not a word.”

“Yes, sir,” they nodded, then held a whine in when Caleb kissed them again, biting their lower lip, one hand moving under their shirt, up their stomach to cup one of their breasts, squeezing. “ _ Nng _ .”

“Love your breasts,” Caleb murmured, making their knees buckle but Caleb's body held them against the counter, still kissing them, driving them fucking wild. “Gods, you've such pretty tits. Can't wait to see them grow.”

“ _ Caleb  _ -”

“Not a word, I said,” he ordered, squeezing harder, making them squeak as they felt his clothed cock press against their thigh. 

They nodded, whimpering as Caleb's thumb brushed their nipple, his mouth descending on their throat, sucking marks into it, biting at the skin, another finger brushing their hole.

There was  _ so much _ happening, Molly was dizzy, trying to breathe, eyes on the ceiling until Caleb reached their other breast with the hand previously on their ass, massaging them both, mouth moving back to theirs.

Mollymauk moaned, talons desperately clinging to Caleb, kissing back as much as they could, eyes rolling back from pleasure.

“You know,” Caleb breathed as he pulled back from the kiss, starting to kneel, Molly choking at the sight of his hand moving down their body to the button of their jeans. “This morning I was close to calling in sick just so I could worship your beautiful body.”

They wanted to talk, wanted to say something,  _ anything,  _ but Caleb had ordered not to and they wouldn't, gripping the counter tight as Caleb pulled their pants to their knees, nuzzling the front of their panties. The tiefling cried out when he licked over it.

“I feel like pampering you today,” Caleb whispered, eyes dark. “How about you, baby girl? Do you think you deserve it? Answer me.”

“Yes!” They immediately let out, desperate. “Yes, please, sir, please,  _ Gods _ , I'll do anything!”

“Good girl,” he grinned and they sobbed as he pulled their panties down. “Tell me when you're close.”

He licked at the head, Molly’s knees shaking as Caleb took his sweet time licking at them, sucking at the bulbous head, wracking their body with teasing pleasure. It wasn't enough.

Molly was scrambling to stay up, grasping the counter way too hard, knuckles almost white, tail smacking into the cabinets. Caleb swirled his tongue and Molly’s knees gave in.

“Gotcha!” Caleb got them, laughing as they buried their face on his chest. “Hey, hey,  _ alles ist gut _ , I got you.”

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

“Come here,” he helped them stand up.

Molly kicked out and away their pants and underwear, standing in just Caleb's shirt, his eyes hungry. They were about to ask him if he wanted them to lose his shirt as well when he lifted them into the kitchen island, making them yelp.

“Lay down,” he rumbled, voice deep and rough. “Pull your shirt up but don't take it off.”

“Oh,” they bit their lip and did as he asked, ass on the edge of the island, leaning back and setting their feet on the edge as well. It set an obscene view, legs spread for Caleb as he stepped between them. “I-I -”

“Color?” Caleb kissed their knee.

“Gods, green,” they laughed breathily. 

“Good,” he his hand ran over their stomach, teasing their chest before lowering his head, this time taking them fully into his throat.

Molly’s hips bucked - or tried to. Caleb's hand held down their torso while the other one took a hold of their knee and spread them further. Mollymauk let out a cry.

They could see his head bobbing up and down, short nails scratching their stomach, causing Molly to try and get a hold of the marble counter, talons grasping at  _ anything  _ to ground them.

Caleb looked so smug, eyes dark as he stared at Molly, perfect mouth around them, still fully clothed while Molly barely had their shirt on. He sucked hard as he pulled back and Molly shivered.

“Stay here,” he ordered. “I'm going to get some lube. If you move, you won't come tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” they panted, nodding frantically.

Molly waited on the cool counter, squirming slightly, their cock wet and their knees shaking and toes curling and tail wrapping around their own ankle. It was so hard to stay still but Molly wanted to be good for Caleb, wanted his praise and his comfort and his hands and cock.

Caleb came back with his shirt and tie and pants and the beautiful new collar in one hand, lube in the other. Why wasn't he undressed?

“Come here,” Caleb called, standing in front of the island, pointing in front of him.

Molly slid off the counter and kneeled in front of him, watching him with vivid red eyes, tail moving rapidly behind them.

“Now, you see this?” Caleb lifted the collar. “Answer me.”

“Yes, sir,” they nodded, hands moving behind their back, already baring their neck slightly.

“What is it?”

“A collar, sir. For… for me.”

Caleb laughed, “Ah, you're cute.  _ Ja _ , it is for you. But only - and I mean  _ only _ if you're good.”

“How can I be good, sir?” They asked desperate, leaning towards Caleb without noticing. “Tell me, please, I'll be _so_ _good_.”

“That's a nice thing to say,” Caleb's hand ran through their hair, grasping the tie holding their high bun together and pulling on it gently until their curls tumbled down their shoulders and back. “But can you back it up?”

Mollymauk's mouth watered as Caleb’s fingers teased the button of his slacks, their tail curling.

“On your feet. Chest against the counter. Spread your legs,” Caleb commanded, leaving the collar on one of the stools. Molly's eyes watched it for a second before they complied. They wanted that collar. They  _ needed  _ it.

Molly's shirt rode up and they gasped as Caleb roughly grabbed it and ripped it off their body, making a long moan tumble out of their throat, cock twitching.

Caleb broke a shirt.  _ Holy shit _ .

His lips found the small of their back, hands guiding their legs further apart until they were standing on their tiptoes, their tiefling claws trying to hold onto the smooth marble as Caleb bit at their asscheek. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark.

“ _ Hnnn _ ,” they gasped out when Caleb's finger breached them with no finesse, the burn making their tail slam on top of the island, exposing themself further. Molly wanted to beg but they'd been told to keep quiet.

“There you go,” Caleb whispered against the base of their tail, finger pumping in and out lazily. “Present your pretty little cunt to me.”

_ Oh. _ Oh, fuck, okay, they hadn't - shit fuck shit, their entire body was shaking and their tail lashed in the air and Molly let out a frankly  _ pathetic _ whimper at the words, as they felt Caleb's middle finger breaching them as well.

Molly panted into the counter as Caleb fucked them with two fingers, his free hand caressing their thigh before going up, up, up and holding their left cheek, further exposing them before taking his lips there, lapping at their rim.

Mollymauk let out a purely animal howl, red eyes flashing with lust as they looked over their shoulder and saw the mop of ginger hair between their cheeks, fingers curling to touch their prostate.

Caleb was  _ still clothed _ .

They didn't know why that particular fact was turning them on so much but it was and Molly put their arm in front of their mouth to bite on it. They could injure themself with their sharp teeth but when Caleb spread his fingers and pushed his tongue inside they decided they didn't mind and bit hard, feeling blood coating their tongue.

The pain didn't bother them - neither did it turn them on, not this kind of pain, but Caleb's tongue on their ass and the slick, disgusting sound it was making did make their cock fill up.

Blood dropped on the island as Molly pulled their arm away, moaning out when Caleb pulled back his mouth, panting.

“Not a word, very good,” he breathed, running a hand through their back, chuckling. “You've earned your -  _ Molly _ !”

Caleb pulled away and the tiefling’s backside and tail trashed. Why’d he stop?!

“Molly, you're - Gods, that's so much blood,” he whispered, suddenly in front of them, inspecting their mouth. “Did you bite your tongue?!”

They shook their head, whining.

“Mollymauk,  _ speak _ ,” Caleb ordered harshly, hand on the back of their neck. “Where are you injured?”

“J’s a bite on my arm,” they breathed, watching Caleb as he grasped it, making them blink. “It doesn't hurt.”

“You still bit yourself, why? Was - was it because you couldn't talk?” Caleb asked worriedly, kissing their forehead as he inspected the two puncture wounds. They weren't bad, tieflings just bled a lot.

“Yes,” they mumbled. “Um, I used to bite myself a lot during scenes. That's why I had a ball gag but Shaun got tired of replacing them because my teeth bite through them.”

“So he let you bite yourself?” Caleb asked.

“No! No, he just stopped telling me to be quiet,” they shrugged. “Kind of why we stopped having sex, I suppose. I am way too loud.”

“You're not too loud, you're wonderful and if you need a ball gag when I want you to be quiet, then I'll buy you a thousand,” he said seriously, taking a first aid kit to bandage their arm, looking serious and slightly angry, making Molly swallow hard. “You'll have your ball gags,  _ ja? _ No more injuring yourself. Not again.”

“Okay,” they whispered, feeling a bit choked up.

“Here,” he disinfected and bandaged the wound, smiling softly. “Much better. Does it hurt?”

“No, sir,” they replied.

“I'm glad,” his hands found their face, pulling them up slightly for a sweet, tender, intimate kiss.

Molly's talons ran very gently over their own face, their eyes opening only to see that beautiful, beautiful ring. His present. His promise. His desire for them to grow old and grow happy and  _ stay _ .

Stay with them.

“I love you,” they murmured. “I love you, Caleb.”

“ _ Ich liebe dich auch _ ,” he replied, nuzzling the side of their face. “Ready to keep going? Gimme a color.”

“Green, sir,” they smiled.

“That's my babygirl,” he kissed their cheek and moved back behind their legs, rubbing their thighs before staring to kiss down their back.

Molly relaxed into the familiar grip of their fiance, tail falling over his shoulder, curling lovingly around the upper part of his arm. They felt him kiss it and smiled, a bit giddy with love.

“You're so open,” Caleb kissed the inside of their thigh before nudging their legs further apart. “I could slip in right now. Fuck you until you're begging for release. Watch this pussy drip with my cum.”

“Oh, Gods,” they gasped, squirming. They didn't know where Caleb had learned to dirty talk like that but they were thanking the Moonweaver for everything she'd given them. 

“I think I might just do that,” Caleb chuckled, giving the back of their tail a nibble, which went straight to their cock, jumping between the island and their stomach. 

Molly panted hard as they felt the blunt tip of Caleb's dick against their wet hole, pressing teasingly, rubbing. Molly dropped their head to the marble and whined long and hard. 

“You want my cock?” the human asked, pulling one of their legs back over his hip as he pressed the head inside slowly before withdrawing, the tiefling sobbing into the counter.

Molly nodded, legs shaking already from standing on their tiptoes. 

“Beg for it,” he commanded.

And Molly did.

“Please, sir, please,  _ please _ ,” they sobbed, wiggling their backside, trying to impale themself on that gorgeous dick. “I need it, I need it  _ so _ bad, I'll be so good, I promise, I  _ promise _ , please!”

“That's a good start,” Caleb hummed, snapping his hips forward so the head would pop in, making Molly choke, some leftover blood dripping to the counter. Their vision swam as they felt Caleb moving them further into the island, him climbing it, holding their legs as he pushed inside them slowly. A long whimper left them, talons dragging through marble. “You like that?”

“Yes!” They sobbed, trying to fuck themself on his dick.

“ _ Ja _ ? Then  _ scream _ about it,” he snarled before biting into the back of their neck and setting a brutal pace, drilling into them, holding their hips against the counter.

Molly moaned in time with his thrusts, hissing when he angled them and hit their prostate dead-on, making their tail tighten around him. “Fuck, oh,  _ fuck! _ ”

“I can't hear you,” Caleb whispered darkly, smacking their ass hard, making Molly scream. “ _ That's _ a good girl.”

“I'm gonna cum,” they sobbed. “Too much, fuck, fuck,  _ sir _ !”

“Already? Tsk,” Caleb's hair brushed their back as he sped up. “I don't think so.”

“Please!” They felt their eyes burning with need, stomach bubbling with an impending orgasm. Caleb was hitting all their buttons, it was  _ impossible  _ to hold onto anything. “Sir, please, please,  _ please _ !”

Their hands smacked on the counter and they dragged their talons through it, making a loud noise that neither Caleb nor Molly paid attention to, the tiefling moving their hips with Caleb's to get a deeper thrust every time.

They began to babble in Infernal, fire cackling on their tongue, the language of hell filling the kitchen as Caleb made them say the true sins that would send them back there.

“I'm your whore! I'm your slut! I'm yours,  _ yours _ , sir, please, I need to come!” They cried, desperate, feeling Caleb's hips stuttering at that. “Please! I'm a filthy whore, a fucking slut, your slut,  _ dirty slut! _ ”

“Yes, you are,” he breathed lowly into their back, accent thick. “Yes you  _ fucking  _ are a dirty slut,  _ my  _ slut.”

Molly sobbed hard, trying to move their hips faster but Caleb - “Oh _ , fuck _ ! Yes!”

Caleb grabbed their trail and wrapped it around his arm before taking their hips with both hands, pressing them to the now warm island, firm and unyielding before fucking into them with abandon, grunting with each thrust, watching Molly's ass take it with an almost feral grin.

“Caleb - Caleb,  _ sir _ !” They gasped, voice wrecked until they suddenly couldn't speaks eyes falling shut tightly when Caleb groaned and came inside them, filling them up, making their talons dig into the ruined marble and scream.

Caleb sighed, dropping his forehead on their sweaty back, kissing their shining skin as he pumped into them three, four times and pulled out, stepping back.

Molly panted hard, trying to catch their breath, still so fucking turned on and ready to cum. They shook hard as a hand caught them by their thigh and turned them around, on their back, Caleb’s dark eyes on their ass as he lifted their legs up over his shoulder.

“I fucking love you,” he moaned before diving in, licking at their hole, making Molly cry out and try and grip the counter once more. “You can hold onto me, baby girl - that’s it,” Caleb suckled on the head of their cock as their claws dug into his shoulders, head thrown back, jewelry tinkling loudly on their ears.

Molly’s pumping blood roared on their ears, the found of Caleb eating their ass out and the stretch of their knees being pushed to their chest making everything go white around the edges of their vision, talons running over Caleb’s back, making him hiss as he swallowed his own release from Molly, tongue fucking them.

“I can’t,” they sobbed loudly. “I can’t, I can’t, I  _ can’t _ !”

“Just a bit more, baby girl, come on,” Caleb encouraged, hands running through the back of their thighs before he pressed two fingers into them. Molly hiccuped and tried not to cry but failed as they tried to hold to their sanity on the best they could. They’d be good. They’d be  _ so good _ .

Molly felt his hands sliding towards their cock, so close, so fucking close and Caleb was slurping and suddenly he was in front of them, climbing over them, kissing them deeply with his own cum on his tongue and giving them permission as he stroked their cock and all Molly could do was hold onto him as their orgasm knocked the breath from them, screaming so loud that no sound came from their throat, completely fucked by now.

Caleb held them through it, wincing through the grip and slide of their sharp talons through his back, surprised at how much he did not mind, thinking only of how his back must look, how Molly was just claiming him as much as he was claiming them.

“There you go,  _ schatz _ , that’s it, come down,” he whispered into their lips, hearing them let out a croaky sob. “Gods, your voice, I’m so sorry, _ Liebling _ .”

Molly didn’t respond, whimpering into his shoulder, legs desperately wrapping around him as they tried to catch their breath. Caleb smiled when he tried to lift himself and Molly just hugged him tighter, burying their face on his chest, talons easing up.

“Oh,” they murmured, voice absolutely  _ fucked _ . “Y-your back -”

“It’s fine,” he promised, kissing them. “But your throat…”

“I’ll take some time off work,” they coughed, touching their neck softly. “I… I, um…”

“What is it?” he brushed their hair off their forehead, sweaty and messy but still so beautiful to Caleb. “You okay? Color?”

“Green,” they laughed, a throaty sound that had Caleb’s heart doing flips. They looked so happy on their stupid kitchen island. “I was… I was wondering,” they coughed, trying to clear their throat. “If I could get my collar, sir.”

“Oh! Yes, yes,  _ ja _ , come here,” he nodded, pulling them from the counter, catching them as their legs wobbled and grabbing the collar from the kitchen island. “Don’t worry, I’m getting you into the bath.”

“Thank you,” Molly murmured, hugging him tightly, feeling loved and safe as Caleb’s arms went around them, holding them for a while.

They don’t really know how much time passed before Caleb picked them up and carried them gently to the bath, kissing their shoulder, then their lips as he let the water pour in and went in search for their bag of bath bombs, the collar sitting on the side innocent, Molly hyperfocusing on it.

It was so  _ pretty _ and Molly sank into the hot water, muscles relaxing as they stared at it. They wanted Caleb to chain them, to guide them, to use it as he fucked their mouth, to pull them forward and kiss them sweetly, to tie them to the bed and -

“Here you go,” Caleb kissed their curls and dropped the galaxy bath bomb in, an explosion of golden glitter filling up the bathtub as he slid inside, pulling them to his lap. “How’re you feeling? Any injuries aside from your arm?”

“No, sir,” they rasped, eyes on his chest, running their talons through the hair there. They loved Caleb’s body hair, his eyes, his skin and rough hands. “Sir?” they coughed as he cupped water in his hands and poured it over their head, making their eyes roll back as gently massaged the base of their horns. “ _ Nnngh _ .”

“ _ Ja _ ?” he hummed as he kissed their shoulder. “Your collar -”

“I love you,” they mumbled, still staring at his chest instead of his eyes, feeling emotion swell for some reason. They felt slow and tired and they wanted their collar  _ now _ . “I love you, okay?”

“I know,” Caleb cupped their face, kissing them sweetly, feeling how they cried softly and kissed him back, a bit desperate. “Are you having a drop,  _ Schatz _ ?”

“Maybe,” they sniffled, coughing again.

“It was really rough,” he nodded, expression sympathetic. “How about I give you a little massage in bed when we’re done here? You can wear your collar, lounge around. I’ll even call that Tabaxi restaurant you love so much.”

“Really?” they hiccuped, rubbing at their eyes, curling up into him.

“Yes, my sweet,” he sighed, rubbing their back, his other hand already massaging their thigh. “My sweet, sweet Molly. You did so good. You responded so well. You’ve earned your collar.”

They sobbed, “Thank you, sir, thank you,  _ thank you _ .”

Caleb kept rubbing their back, kissing all over their shoulders, taking some body scrub and gently lathering their skin with it, making Molly melt into his arms, breathing more calmly little by little.

Before this, before their relationship, subdrops had been  _ hell _ for Mollymauk. They’d cried and their mood swings had been fucked all week. Shaun would try and do his best but Vax’ildan always got tired of those pretty quick and the two would enter screaming matches that left both parties sobbing out things they never meant.

Or, well, at least Molly didn’t mean them.

“Shh, shh,” Caleb whispered as he cleaned them of suds and salt, mouthing at their jaw. My beautiful fiancee, beautiful girl.”

Molly blushed at that, hiding their smile on his neck, wiggling a little as their tail flipped through the water, sending a bit out of the tub.

“Don’t talk much, your throat’s all gone to hell,” Caleb sighed, gently pressing his hand to their neck, making them mewl and arch up into it. “I know, I know, I just don’t want to stain your collar,  _ Schatz _ , think you can wait a bit?”

“No, sir,” they whined.

“Just a bit, I know you can do it,” he grasped the shampoo and leaned them back, making Molly feel his soft cock against the inside of their thigh, making them bite their lower lip. “No, no - no more sex. You’ve had your fair share of playing. Gotta take care of you.”

“Okay, sir,” they sighed, talons running gently over the shallow wounds on his back. “Are - are you okay?”

“Course I am,” he smiled, grasping their wrists and pressing them to his own thigh so he could work on their curls, Molly’s head bowing forward and tail dipping into the hot water. The fingers by the base of their horns felt  _ so good _ . “I don’t, ah, know if I’m doing aftercare correctly, you know? If you have suggestions, wants or needs, you just have to ask me.”

“I want my collar,” they pouted.

“Of course you do,” he chuckled, running his hands through their skin. “Come on. Get up. Let’s get you to bed. Where do you keep your oils?”

“Cupboard on the right,” they pointed at the right one and stood, almost slipping, thankful that Caleb caught them. Their eyes went to the collar and they sighed as they saw it was intact.

“Careful there,” he murmured into their cheek, kissing it, not helping their case of wobbly knees at all. “Come on, baby girl.”

Molly held onto Caleb and, when he carried them out of the bathroom, they saw his back through the mirror, gasping, “It looks like Frumpkin went nuts on your back!” they tried to say but their voice broke several times.

“Oh,” Caleb looked over his shoulder and inhaled sharply. “ _ Oof, Scheisse, das ist verdammt heiß. _ ”

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” they fretted, hands frantically rubbing his arms. “Oh, Gods, that’s gotta -”

“No,  _ nein _ , leave it, that’s…” Caleb swallowed, his eyes finding theirs, dark, almost black, chewing on his lower lip. “That’s hot.”

Molly paused, surprised. Caleb had mentioned being turned on by leaving marks on them but not  _ them _ leaving marks on  _ him _ .

“Is it?” they breathed.

“ _ Ja _ ,” he ran a hand from their thigh to their ass, squeezing. “Love it when you claim me as well,  _ Schatz _ .”

“Ha, that’s - that’s good,” they coughed. “Uh, so - massage? Please? Sir?”

“Yes, of course,” he murmured, bring them to the bedroom and laying them down on their bed, immediately kissing down their thighs as they spread them unconsciously. Molly giggled at the tickle of his beard and Caleb gave them a lovestruck look, eyes big and puppy-like. Molly had to run their talons through his hair, smiling as he lavished their thighs with stubbly kisses, burying his face against their soft flesh, smiling lovingly as he laid between their legs and sighed.

“ _ Ich liebe dich _ ,” he murmured.

“ _ Ich liebe dich auch _ ,” they replied, making his eyes shoot open with surprise. “Don’t be so surprised. I’m marrying a Zemnian man.”

Caleb breathed out a laugh and climbed on top of them, kissing everywhere he could reach, arms wrapping around them as Molly hoarsely laughed, trying to hug his wiggling body.

“Caleb, Caleb!” they rasped, giggling. “Gods, you’re a teddybear.”

“I love you,” he murmured, smooching their cheek. “You’re fantastic.”

“Hm, that I am,” they nodded, sighing as they wrapped their legs around him. “Collar now?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know…” he teased.

Molly huffed, slapping his shoulder, “Gimme my collar, you awful man.”

“ _ Ja, ja _ ,” he leaned down to kiss them tenderly, making their toes curl. “Right away, baby girl.”

They smiled at the nickname, already so used to it, already so attached to how Caleb’s accent shaped it, how it rolled off his tongue and -

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,” they hissed as Caleb held their beautiful red collar. A shiver went up their spine as Caleb straddled them and pressed a hand to their chest, making them fall back. “Caleb -  _ sir _ -”

“Listen up,” Caleb began very seriously. “This collar is a gift. You misbehave? I take it away.”

Mollymauk swallowed, eyes on the beautiful piece, tail twitching before they nodded.

“I understand, sir,” they whispered.

“Good,” he leaned down to kiss their forehead, then their eyelids, their cheeks, their nose, and then his lips found their as his hands slid around their throat and buckled it on, making Mollymauk breathe out shakily, talons gripping the sheets too tightly. “That’s my babygirl,” he whispered as he backed away, standing, watching Molly sit up with one shaking hand moving to their neck.

They whined as they touched the lace and then they couldn’t stop grinning, hooking their talon on the ring and testing it, pulling on it, immediately giggling at the pressure. Oh but it was  _ perfect _ . So, so perfect. Molly felt themself blushing and laughing and touching every single part of it and -

And best of all way Caleb, sitting down beside them, his hand rubbing at their thigh before Molly threw themself at him, hugging him tight, so grateful to have him in their life.

“Love you,” they said, and meant it. They meant it with all their heart, with all their being. They’d never meant it more than now.

“And I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, first of all, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I won't bore you here but if you want to have some info about this story and everything that happened, you can go to the notes below! 
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful [keefling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling) for betaing and always following this story. He's the real hero in this.

Caleb stared at the kitchen island, humming and tapping his foot as he tried to think of a good solution. His fingers rubbed at his own scuff and he glanced at Frumpkin before grabbing him and placing his fat butt on top of the deep scratch marks.

“ _ Mrreow _ ,” he replied before licking his asshole.

“Yeah, not a good long-term solution,” Caleb sighed, rubbing the back of his shoulder with a wince. He'd bandaged his back a bit but the wounds itched. They were shallow, not that bad, but when Jester had looked at them she'd given him the biggest smirk. “Got anymore ideas, smart one?”

Frumpkin yawned, turned and stuck his butt in the air at Caleb. The Zemnian man rolled his eyes and petted Frumpkin’s furry little head before undoing his tie and walking slowly to the bedroom.

Molly had taken the day off and Caleb was loathe to wake them up but they'd both agreed to meet Gilmore and Vax'ildan today. And he knew there were things to talk about, things to fix. They couldn't just stay in bed and relax as much as he wanted that to happen.

Caleb padded to the bedroom and went inside, sighing as he watched Molly’s back rise and fall softly, curtains still drawn. The soup he’d prepared that morning was completely drained, the bowl sitting on the nightstand. So they’d taken care of themself, good.

“Hey,” Caleb’s hand moved to Molly’s back, rubbing against the soft shirt of their pajamas - another one of Caleb’s shirts. “Hey, Molls. Wake up,  _ schatz _ .”

“Hmm?” they breathed, blinking.

“We’ve to go,” Caleb kissed their delicate shoulder, gently pulling the sheets away from their body. “It’s almost three. Come on, you gotta shower. How are you feeling?”

“A bit better,” Molly rasped, turning on their back and cupping Caleb’s face, their own looking like a mask of anxiety. Caleb was so used to seeing that expression in the mirror but to see it on Molly’s face made his insides squirm uncomfortably. 

“Hey - hey, you okay?” he asked, moving to lay on the bed beside Molly, watching their face as Molly reached over and grabbed his hand.

It was quiet for a while and Caleb let their stay, let it blanket the two of them. Molly’s eyes were on his hand, touching the space where his ring would be when they were ready to give it to him. Caleb had no rush. Caleb had never felt the need to rush when Molly was around. Not with sunlight falling on their face in a soft little line. Not with their messy hair curling over their cheekbones. Not with them here. With him. When he never thought he’d have anyone at all.

Sometimes Caleb’s hatred for himself burned so bright that he got blinded in the roar of it, crashing down, eschorching everything around him. Molly was there in those times, gently holding him with burned hands, reassuring him, loving him.

“I spent  _ so long _ ,” Molly began, laughing softly. “hating myself for something I couldn’t change.”

Caleb watched. Caleb listened. Caleb held their hand.

“I thought of so many solutions, each one worse than the last,” they whispered. “And sometimes - sometimes I would fake it so hard that I’d believe it. That I was okay. That I wasn’t on borrowed time from someone other than myself, someone who had hurt people.”

“You -”

“ _ Please _ ,” Molly swallowed. “Let me speak?”

Caleb nodded, squeezing their hand.

“Shaun was an anchor. Vax was fun. I was shaped by the things they did and the things they said just like I’ve been shaped by you, Caleb,” Molly wiped their wet eyes on their hand, their voice sore but better than in the morning. “I don’t think I could hate them, even if I wanted to,” they confessed, looking like they couldn’t find the right words. “I spent half my life thinking I’d die on the spot. I would remember and no longer would I be me, I’d just be… him. Lucien.”

That made Caleb’s heart burn but he said nothing. He’d promised to listen.

“There were scars on my body, there were expectations set to be someone I would never be, I could never be,” Molly murmured, looking at their hands, at the tattoos they’d never erase. “I found Shaun and he offered something to hold on to. I took it. And I went with it because it made me happy for a while. When it didn’t, I left. And I tried so hard not to look back.”

Molly rubbed their nose, tears now falling as their voice cracked, “And you know, it’s so easy to fake you don’t care. You laugh it off, you lie, you bullshit your way through life. You quit college because you’re dyslexic and you don’t have money and you can barely fucking read. You try and find a niche of friends and - and you go through it all with a smile because how else are you going to do it?”

“Molly -” Caleb inhaled but Molly just shook their head.

“Gender is so confusing. I thought I’d be fine dressing as a queer ass guy. Turns out I wasn’t. And now I’m - I’m realizing that I wasn’t okay with how Vax and Shaun treated me. And I thought I was, I was so sure, I was  _ so  _ sure…”

Silence. Caleb heard Molly’s purr as he entered the bedroom and climbed atop the bed, as if feeling Mollymauk’s anguish, curling up against their back. Molly sobbed.

“Why am I not okay?” they asked, not even to Caleb, probably just to themself. “Why was I fine and then I wasn’t? Why is it affecting me now? Why did I have to - to fall in love with someone who did not care, who did not want me as I was?”

“You can’t control your heart,” Caleb stated firmly.

“Oh, I wish I could,” Molly laughed, choking on a sob. “I wish I could rip it out, Caleb, it’d be so much easier than this.”

“Did you take your meds?” Caleb sat up, realizing it was almost three. Their meds were due at eleven and he’d left them sleeping.

“What for? Doesn’t even fucking matter,” they shrugged, eyes on the bed. “I -”

“Take your meds,” Caleb ordered, moving to their nightstand and searching for them.

“No.”

“Mollymauk, for fuck’s sake, take your meds,” Caleb grasped the familiar orange bottle and took the tablet out, offering it to his fiancee. “I know you think it doesn’t matter. I know you think everything is shit but if you just regulate it all, you can start to think rationally.”

“I don’t want to take meds,” Molly sniffled. “I don’t want to be bipolar. I don’t want to be an amnesiac or transgender or - or have this body or have this life. I wish things were easier. I wish I had parents.”

Caleb’s heart sank and he climbed back into the bed, kissing Molly’s shoulder, knowing they felt like this, yes, but it was mostly their depression talking. They didn’t want to change their life, or their job or their friends and family. Or him. That Caleb knew.

They just wanted to stop being sad.

“Here,” Caleb took the glass of water on the bedside and turned Molly on their back, lovingly brushing away their tears. “You’re going to take your meds -”

“Caleb -”

“You’re going to take your meds,” Caleb repeated firmly. “Because you’re sick, Molly, you’re bipolar and you’ve been diagnosed two years ago and your life is better since you’ve been doing therapy and taking your meds and working on bettering yourself.”

Molly swallowed, eyes going to his hand, sniffling.

“I don’t want to,” they confessed. “I don’t want to depend -”

“Neither does a cancer patient want to depend on chemotherapy to get better. And this is no different,” Caleb explained softly. “You know this. Not right now, but you do. You’ve had a rough week, a rollercoaster of emotions and I know your throat feels horrible and it’s taking a toll on you. I know that you want to stay in bed. But I’d like to talk to Gilmore and Vax’ildan and let you breathe for the first time in your life without needing to hold it in.”

“I don’t -” Molly sat up, watching Caleb. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I’ve watched you keep so many things inside your head, Molly,” Caleb told them, eyes sad, hand tightly gripping the tablet. “I - I've seen you wanting to burst out and you just kept bottling everything inside of you. It's - it's not  _ healthy _ ,” he felt his eyes burn and he looked away. “I don't want you to feel like you have to lie and pretend with me. You don't. I will love you no matter what, Mollymauk. You make be a better person - and you make me  _ want  _ to be a better person.

“And I know that, that these battles are hardly ever won if won at all,” Caleb ran a hand through his hair, breathing hard. “It feels like you take two steps forward and one step back and - and it's  _ frustrating  _ because you know you're doing what you're supposed to be doing. You're going to therapy and you're taking the pills and you're trying not to overthink and  _ still _ bad days like these happen. And they make you want to give up.”

Caleb finally looked at them and Molly swallowed, crying freely now, their hand over their mouth as they let out an ugly sob.

“But Molly, it's not about how many storms we face,” Caleb pulled their chin up and gave them a kiss on the forehead as he squeezed their hand. “It's about the strength with which we weather them.”

Molly hugged him tightly and cried for a good while on his chest, Caleb's arms moving around them. He knew they'd be late to Gilmore’s but frankly, he didn't give a shit because Molly seemed to let out everything they'd been holding on the entire week.

Their crying was loud and high-pitched and maybe Caleb should've been annoyed but he just felt relief as Molly cried. 

“That's it, let it out, that's a good girl,” Caleb murmured, rubbing Molly’s back, pushing his phone off the bed when it started to buzz steadily. 

Molly stopped crying pretty soon after that, their sobs turning to little hiccups, eyes tired as Caleb let them relax on his lap.

“Sorry,” Molly croaked, coughing. “I, um, ruined your shirt.”

“Doesn't matter - how are you feeling?” Caleb brushed a lock of Molly’s hair behind their ear. “Better?”

“Mhmm,” Molly nodded, rubbing their eyes. “I… I do.”

“Good,” Caleb smiled. “Now  _ take your meds _ .”

Molly sighed, taking the tablet and the glass of water, obediently swallowing. Caleb smiled at them and leaned down to kiss them sweetly, standing and going to the now titled  _ Kinky Drawe _ r and pulling out their collar, making Molly’s tail thump wildly and his eyes light up.

“Can I wear it?!” Molly gasped.

“You've just earned it for taking your meds,” Caleb nodded, sitting beside them to put it around their throat, kissing their shoulder once it was in place and relaxing when the tension drained visibly from Molly’s shoulders. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Molly murmured, talons moving to Caleb’s hand, squeezing. “We should, um, go.”

“Yeah. Come on, get dressed, drink some water and let's go,” Caleb stood, kissing Molly’s forehead, then their lips, helping them stand. “How's your throat?”

“Kinda better,” they confessed, leaning against him. “Shower with me? Nothing sexy, just - being close.”

“Yeah, of course,” Caleb kissed their cheek and pulled them to the bathroom, the knot of anxiety on his chest slowly unfurled as he watched their face dry of tears.

The couple didn't take too long to get ready - it was Molly who stalled. They kept reapplying their makeup and changing shoes and chewing on their lower lip as they checked their skirt, making sure it wasn't too long or too short. Caleb didn't say a thing, sitting on the bed, watching their routine with slight fascination.

Caleb wasn't a fan of makeup himself - or, well, he hadn't been until he'd seen Molly swipe lipstick over their pouty lips. Now he counted himself as a fan as they stood and adjusted another hoop on their right horn, sighing.

“Okay, I'm ready,” Molly finally said, quiet and hesitant, standing in front of their fiance. “How do I look?”

Caleb stood, walking over to Molly, his breath hitching when he realized that they were taller.  _ So _ much taller. So his eyes slid down their top, to their tight skirt, down their gorgeous long legs and saw -

Heels. High heels. High, cute, black studded heels that complimented the figure they wore so self-consciously.

“Molly, you look gorgeous,” Caleb breathed, looking up at them, his hands coming to rest on their hips. “You're so  _ tall _ -”

“I know, I know,” Molly sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I should take them off, right? I just look like a flat fucking column -”

“You look like a tiefling Amazonian woman ready to step on my head,” Caleb choked out with a laugh, accent thick, pulling them closer. Molly stumbled forward, eyes wide with surprise as Caleb kissed their collarbones. “Gods, I'd even say thank you if you stepped on me.”

“Caleb,” Molly laughed, hand running over the back of Caleb’s head, talons tangling tenderly in his hair. “You're a dork.”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb smiled back, chin lifting up slightly so he could look at them. “I'm so fucking stupid for you.”

Molly's eyes turned gentle, lowering their head to kiss Caleb, the two of them wrapped up in each other for a few long, glorious seconds. Parting was a bit of a chore. 

“Come on, we've got a long evening ahead of us,” Caleb told them, taking Molly’s hands and pulling.

The ride to Gilmore’s wasn't tense, thanks to Molly's fishnets which distracted Caleb thoroughly. Thankfully, he wasn't in the driver's seat so he could sneak a few glances from time to time at their thighs, the deep cleavage of their red blouse and their red, beautiful collar, snug against their throat.

He knew it was to intimidate, not to seduce, yet it was doing all sorts of things to Caleb's attention span.

“You nervous?” He asked when he spent too long with his eyes glued to their shimmering collarbones, his gaze snapping to the road. Maybe he shifted a little in his seat.

“Yes,” Molly said easily, wincing a little. “I just - I'm nervous to see their reaction to, um,  _ me _ being feminine. More so than I was before. But I'm also scared of anything that may come to light that I may not remember. Those first months were a blur.”

“Hey,” Caleb reached over and squeezed their thigh, smiling. “I'm with you, okay? Not going anywhere. You say the word and we leave.”

Molly nodded, giving him a nervous little smile, “Thank you, Cay.”

“And you know,” Caleb hummed as they turned to park beside Gilmore's. “The moment they see you, they're gonna regret everything they ever did to drive you away.”

Molly paused, eyes on the wheel, engine still on, hands still.

“You look beautiful, Molly,” Caleb whispered earnestly, eyes on Molly. “You truly do. Because you're comfortable as you are right now - with makeup and heels and a skirt. The way you want to present. And I think that's what makes me love you so much - when you're true to yourself, you make me want to stay and see you bloom further.”

“Gods, don't make me cry,” Molly laughed, a bit choked up, eyes moving to the ceiling of the car before going to Caleb. 

“Sorry,” Caleb laughed, reaching out to grasp their hand, squeezing tightly. “ _ Ich liebe dich, mein Liebling _ .”

“Love you too,” Molly sighed, leaning over to kiss Caleb, their talons running over his arm before settling in his shoulder. 

Caleb sighed back into their lips before pulling back regretfully. “Let's go,” he murmured, opening the car door and stepping out.

The two walked to the front door and Caleb rang the bell, watching Molly fuss over imaginary wrinkles on their skirt and a stray curl that touched their cheekbone. He put his arm around their waist and squeezed, making them smile softly at him before the door opened.

Gilmore was there, casual as could be with all his jewelry and his perfect eyeliner and every single relationship and gender trauma Molly had developed, all wrapped up in a bright purple and gold bundle.

Yeah, Molly wasn’t okay.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn't show,” Gilmore chuckled - strained, not truly real, but it dissipated a bit of the tension around them. “Come on in, Vax'ildan is about to arrive.”

“He's out?” Molly asked softly as the couple stepped into the house, noticing how Gilmore refused to look at them. It hurt, seeing his eyes directed everywhere but themself. 

“Yes, indeed, went to get a bottle of wine since it seems I drank it all last night,” Gilmore chuckled.

Caleb glances at Molly, then at Gilmore, trying to see what mood was taking over the room as they all sat around the living room, Caleb immediately taking his place next to Molly. His torso was longer than theirs so it was a bit of a change for them to be shorter while sitting down.

“So we better start,” Caleb began but Gilmore raised a hand.

“Don't you want something to drink first?” He smiled, dazzling. “I find it easier to talk with -”

“No,” Molly interrupted, making Gilmore’s mouth snap shut in surprise. “No, I want to talk.”

“Alright,” the man nodded, sitting back on the loveseat, eyes on the table. “Very well. Let's talk.”

“No, first you look me in the eye, then we talk, because if you can't manage to see me, then you can't possibly think about talking about our past,” Molly stated firmly, eyes narrowed. Caleb's heart jumped when he saw their steady, firm finger pointing at Gilmore.

“Mollymauk -”

“That's my name. Now  _ look at me _ ,” Molly snapped.

Shaun Gilmore gave a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a second before looking at Molly, eyes turning sad when he saw them, sighing softly.

“You,” Gilmore paused, shaking his head, eyes falling on Molly’s ringed finger. “You look beautiful.”

“I do,” Molly nodded, crossing their arms. “Now, tell me why you wouldn't look.”

“Do we have to - this is a bit ridiculous,” Gilmore laughed, standing, but Molly stood as well. Gilmore froze. “You're being -”

“Aggressive? Yeah, I know, but I'm not shy anymore. I'm not lost anymore. I know me, I know who I am and what my stance on this is so  _ sit the fuck down _ , Shaun. Because I want answers,” the tiefling was a breath away from showing their fangs so Caleb coughed and lifted a hand to the small of their back, rubbing until they were calm enough to sit again. Gilmore followed.

There was a beat of silence. Caleb tried to calm his fiancee while Molly watched Gilmore intensely, gaze unmoving.

Then Gilmore finally spoke, “I realize,” he began slowly, “Looking back at our arrangement -”

“Relationship,” Molly corrected, voice of steel but Caleb saw their hands clutching their skirt tightly. “It was a relationship. You said it, not me. Remember that.”

“Yes,” Gilmore sighed sadly, “Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Molly.”

“I'm hoping this won't be the last apology because you owe me a lot,” Molly laughed mirthlessly. “So the first one is out of the way. Why are you sorry?”

“Because you weren't aware of the implications of entering a relationship with me and Vax'ildan,” he replied softly. “Because you were non-verbal and all I saw was someone I enjoyed spending my time with, not someone who needed help.”

“What else?” Molly pressed.

“For - for giving you hard tasks and pushing you past your limit -”

“Say it,” Molly's voice wavered.

“Mollymauk, I don't think that's…” Gilmore swallowed, eyes shining. “Is this going to help any of us -”

“I pissed myself,” Molly choked out. “And I had a panic attack. And Vax was there and you weren't. You didn't answer the phone. I get that you were busy but a scene was in place and you were supposed to be paying attention. I pissed myself, in the living room, I ruined your carpet and my pants and I  _ still _ have nightmares about it.”

Quiet. Silence. A still in the room and tension so thick that Caleb could barely breathe. His hands were sweating and his brain was working hard to process it all, trying not to burst into tears for Molly. For Gilmore - thought he was another story.

“I'm so sorry,” the human breathed, a rebellious tear running down his dark cheek. The man quickly tried to wipe it away. “I was so foolish, so -”

“Yet you never said sorry,” Molly swallowed, “Until now. Next; the contract.”

“That's - that's just to state what was expected, that's not -”

“I thought it was valid!” Molly hissed, eyes alight with fury. “You  _ never  _ said it wasn't legal!”

“You said you knew BDSM, that you'd read -”

“I was an amnesiac dyslexic,  _ anorexic _ tiefling who had  _ no fucking idea _ about  _ anything _ !” Molly snarled.

“Well, you  _ told _ me you knew the basics!” Gilmore replied, looking angry himself. “That's a basic one, Mollymauk, and I will not be held accountable for it!”

“Fine! Then what about your blatant fucking transphobia?!” Molly sat back, showing their canines. “Tossing me away the  _ second _ I told you -”

“I'm  _ gay _ !” Gilmore replied, his lower lip actually quivering, his hands shaking as he held them in front of himself. 

A pause. Molly looked away.

“I like men,” Gilmore murmured. “And I'm sorry, Mollymauk, but I'm a huge, fucking  _ gay _ man. I like men and you're not a man. That's why I didn't love you.”

Molly sobbed at that, arms crossing in front of themself, eyes watering, “Really? Cause it felt like that was the final excuse to get rid of me.”

“It wasn't,” Gilmore whispered, eyes on them, soft and caring and Caleb couldn't be mad at him when he could clearly see the love Gilmore had for Molly. The guilt over what he'd done. The regrets built up in the tension that lifted his shoulders.

Shaun Gilmore was a guilty man who wanted to make things right. But he'd fucked up and couldn't erase what he'd done to Molly. Caleb could see clearly, as much as it pained the Zemnian, that Mollymauk and Gilmore would never be close again.

“I trusted you,” Molly whispered, voice but a tickle, “I trusted you and you broke that and now I can barely think of you in a good light, Shaun.”

“I know,” the human replied, standing, walking to the couch and kneeling in front of Molly. “I know, Mollymauk. You've - can I hold your hands? Please? One last time.”

Molly hesitated, eyes on the wall instead of their ex-boyfriend. Caleb then took the chance to slip his fingers between their beautiful capped claws, his free hand moving to their chin and turning their head so they'd look at their fiance.

“Molly,” he said softly, watching their red, wet eyes. “This is your choice. And no one else’s, and you do what you want to do. What you want - and what you  _ need _ .  _ Ja _ ?”

Molly sniffled and nodded, “ _ Ja _ .”

“ _ Alles ist gut _ ,” he kissed their hand and then let it go, watching how they breathed in and slipped their talons into Gilmore’s big hands, letting all the air in their lungs roll off their tongue.

“Okay,” Molly said. “Talk.”

“Mollymauk, I see you now and I see no trace of who I used to know,” Gilmore began, his hands squeezing theirs. “And that's not a bad thing. We're meant to change. And - and things didn't go well for us because of my carelessness, my disregard for you needs, my inaccurate knowledge of what you knew -”

“Also, your favoritism over me for Vax'ildan, but I won't talk about that,” Molly replied, sniffling.

Gilmore grimaced, “Yeah, I, um, I really did not do that well.”

“You did not,” Molly murmured. 

“But I can't be with someone who's not a man, Molly,” Gilmore told them, eyes sad. Caleb was about to burst when Molly did it first.

“Wow, you've been saying that a lot, but there goes Keyleth, right?” Molly gave him a venomous smile and Gilmore shook his head, trying to talk. “Oh, no, don't you fucking dare, Shaun, word goes out fast and we all know Keyleth is in this. You're not just dating Vax, you're dating  _ her _ , too.”

“It's complicated,” Gilmore tried, trying to pull them closer.

“Complicated? Oh,” Molly choked out, laughing. Caleb felt his throat close up at the hiss in their words. “That's fucking rich. Does she have a cock?”

“ _ Molly _ -” Gilmore looked appalled but the tiefling was having none of it.

“No, yeah, fuck you, conversation is over,” Molly stood, Gilmore falling on his ass on the carpet. “Caleb, can we go?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb whispered, standing, still shaken by how hurt Molly looked - and with reason. He personally was angry but he had to think of Molly first. “Come on, let's -”

The door clicked open and the three people in the living room froze when a short-haired redhead walked in with boho print pants, a tight tank top and boba tea, eyes widening as she saw them.

“Oh, hi! You must be Molly and Caleb!” She walked over, Caleb's hand immediately moving to Molly's when he saw Molly shake. “I'm Keyleth!”

Caleb prayed to the Archeart that Molly would reign in their temper. He could sense how they kept it all in, bubbling inside, resentment and fury all mixed up as Keyleth extended a hand to them, friendly and open.

Keyleth was flat as a board and had short hair and looked the epitome of a perfect girl every parent would love to have for their straight son.

Caleb felt like a nuclear war was about to break as Molly stared at her hand.

“Ooookay,” Keyleth laughed awkwardly and pulled away her hand. “Um, do you need anything? I brought some dinner! You could st -”

“We're leaving,” Caleb interrupted as he saw Molly's eyes starting to shine more and more, watering, their shoulders starting to hunch. “Thank you for the invitation, but -”

“No,” Molly choked, staying in place, feet unmoving. Caleb's heart dropped. “No, I want answers.”

“Gods, not now,” Caleb whispered to himself as he saw Gilmore rubbing his face, looking desperate.

“Does she know?” Molly turned to Gilmore, bitter and furious. “Does she know what you did to me?”

“What's going on?” The half-elf asked, frowning, looking worried. “What does she mean?”

“They,” Molly snapped, Caleb quickly pressing a hand to their chest, pushing them away from Keyleth. “I'm non-binary.”

“Oh, okay, sorry!” Keyleth smiled, friendly and true and Caleb felt bad - for Molly. He knew that Molly knew she was a good person, that she had nothing to do with it.

_ Molly, please, don't,  _ Caleb thought desperately.  _ Don't take it out on her. You'll regret it _ .

“Molly, I think it's time to leave,” Caleb tried gently.

“No! Tell me why you shield yourself behind the gay label yet still date  _ her _ !” Molly barked at Gilmore, glaring hard, the half-elf gaping. “Why don't you tell me the real fucking reason why you wouldn't date m -”

“Because I couldn't handle you, okay?!” Gilmore exploded, tears falling, looking as guilty as a man could. “Because I knew you were bipolar! Because it was  _ fuckong  _ obvious that you were transgender too and I had  _ so  _ much to do! I had Vax and then I had you and there was also my company and I  _ knew _ I wouldn't be able to handle it all! Because I can't provide what you need!”

“You didn't even fucking  _ try _ , you piece of shit! You just gave up on me!” Molly screamed, one talon poking hard at Gilmore a chest. “I had too much fucking baggage so you dropped me?! You're a goddamn piece of fucking garbage!”

“For thinking of myself and my mental health?!”

“FOR LYING TO ME!” Molly screeched, sobbing hard. “For telling me it was about my gender! If you'd said  _ anything _ but that, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with all these fucking issues about my gender! About my body! About my relationship! Am I enough?! Was I ever enough for you?! Who fucking knows, right?!” Molly shoved at Gilmore’s chest. “RIGHT?!”

“Calm down,” Caleb moved between the ex-couple, grasping Molly's wrists as they hyperventilated, makeup tracks on their purple cheeks, words clogging on their throat. “Calm down before you get a panic attack, focus on me,  _ ja _ ?”

“I hate him,” Molly sobbed hard, trying to get out of Caleb’s grip, pulling away weakly and stumbling.

“No, you don't, you're just angry. You know he's not a bad man, he's just made some mistakes like - like me,  _ ja _ ? And you love me, right?” Caleb pulled them closer, trying to get nose-to-nose despite their heels. 

“I love you,” Molly whined.

“And I love you,” Caleb replied slowly, their whimper breaking his heart. “I do,  _ schat _ z, I'm marrying you, remember?”

Molly nodded, still blubbering, hugging Caleb tightly when the human wrapped his arms around their waist.

Caleb's blue eyes found Keyleth, the beautiful half-elven girl, and he found her half-crying as she watched them. She looked so friendly, so understanding. Caleb was glad Molly hadn't misdirected their anger at her. He felt like maybe those two could even become friends.

“Come on,” Caleb soothed, his hand rubbing Molly’s back. “Let’s just go home. We don't need to stay here.”

“Mollymauk -”

“No, we're done here,” Caleb interrupted Gilmore, eyes hard as he retreated quickly. “You're lucky I'm not punching your face in. I might not look like much, but I'll do anything for them.”

“They're lucky to have found you, then,” Shaun whispered, eyes moving to their engagement ring.

_Fuck you,_ Caleb seethed internally as he realized he saw longing in Gilmore eyes. _You don't get to be jealous. You blew it. They're with me._ _And I'll make them happy like you couldn't._

“It was nice to meet you, Keyleth,” Caleb told her softly, Molly nodding wordlessly.

“Likewise,” she smiled weakly, waving at them as the couple walked to the entrance. “Um, love your top, Molly!”

Caleb felt Molly sorta-smiling against his neck at that, their talons moving in a shy wave as they crossed the threshold - and found Vax with a bottle of wine in hand.

“Oh,” Vax mumbled, seeing them two with a frown on his face. “Oh, um…”

“Talk later,” Molly sniffled. “Much later. Sorry.”

“Don't, it's fine,” Vax replied quietly. “Take care, Molly.”

“You too,” they murmured.

Caleb guided Molly back to their car, going slowly so their wobbly knees wouldn't give in, praising them softly.

“You stood up to him,” he began gently, giving Molly a smile when the tiefling finished sniffling.

“Yeah,” Molly sighed. “Yeah, I did.”

“You were amazing back there,” Caleb said, kissing their shoulder, “You didn't let him dismiss you. It was good.”

“I'm tired of being dismissed,” Molly whispered, holding onto Caleb's elbow. “Can you drive? I don't think I can.”

“Sure,  _ schatz, _ ” Caleb nodded, “And tonight I'm calling in pizza. Hawaiian.”

“But you hate pineapple on pizza,” Molly sobbed, eyes watery once more as Caleb shrugged.

“I think you earned it,” Caleb opened the passenger door for them, kissing the back of their hand. “I think you earned your collar, pineapple pizza and even an entire night of Meryl Streep movies.”

Mollymauk laughed, leaning against the door, their face falling on Caleb's chest as they breathed for a second, two, then ten. Caleb kissed the crown of their head.

“I'm glad all of this happened,” Molly whispered and Caleb's entire existence came to slow the moment they looked up at him and he saw their unwavering strength. “Because it led me to you.”

Their talons, gentle but sharp, cupped Caleb's face.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

And as Molly kissed him, Caleb thought about how he wouldn't either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so - after reading this chapter you probably know why it took so long to write. Confrontation isn't easy and declaring yourself stronger as you face your past demons isn't either. This chapter was supposed to be a bit lighter from the beginning but this story suddenly changed. It had life, let's say, around chapter four and I just wrote what came out.
> 
> I've also been struggling lately, as always, and going back to my home country from vacation, facing stuff I didn't want to face, changing things in the house... I've been busy. And yes, I've been writing other things but SHS is still going - hopefully as fast as before. So I'm sorry those whom I disappointed after taking such a break. It's not fair to you, since you were supposed to get an update per day.
> 
> Also, officially, fuck my past self for stating that he can't write 50.000 words in less than a month because I just fucking did. With time to spare. Fuck you, old Nico.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gotta know Zāri's the best for beta-ing this. It's shorter than the usual but I thought it had a very good ending point tbh

“You know,” Molly hummed as Caleb finished setting up the next shelf on their office, the human taking a drink. Molly's tone was light and airy. “At some point, we have to tell your mother about the engagement.”

Caleb choked, spilling water all over their floor, Molly's unimpressed eyes falling on the mess.

“You're cleaning that,” they stated as Caleb coughed wildly. “Come on, don't be such a drama king, she'll be happy!”

“You don't know her,” Caleb ran a hand through his mouth, groaning. “She's going to want to control  _ everything _ , Molly, she's  _ Zemnian _ . Everything will have to be traditional, and she already hates the fact that I'm  _ gay _ enough to ruin her tradition.”

“Well, weddings are times to bring people together,” they said softly, walking over to his fiance. “So maybe it's time you confront her and tell her you and I are serious. Maybe then I can finally meet her.”

“She would actually like you,” Caleb mumbled, his hand moving to their face, gently pushing a sweaty curl out of their eyes. “You're hardworking. And passionate. You're a romantic, too. She likes those things.”

“Well, if she raised you, I'm sure we'll get along,” they smiled, kissing the side of his hand before taking the drill. “Now, help me install the next one.”

Caleb complied, but his mind was already working on how the fuck he was going to tell his mother that he was going to get married. Zemnian tradition heavily involved the parents when it came to engagements and he was sure that she'd be pissed.

And not only that, but Molly was AMAB and he knew she hadn't wanted to meet them when he'd first spoken of Mollymauk. Their relationship had been strained since he quit the academy after the incident, after his father had…

Not a good relationship. So he'd decided to try and work it out with his mother, maybe not date guys and stick to girls. And it'd been fine, it'd worked out well until a purple tiefling dropped into his life.

He wouldn't change it, of course not. But he wished his mother would've tried, even just a little bit. For him.

“I'm gonna have to call her, aren't I?” Caleb mumbled to Molly, later that day as Molly cooked lunch while the human sat on the counter, still destroyed by Molly's claws.

“Yep,” Molly popped out the word, humming as they stirred the meal.

Caleb groaned, dropping his head on the marble, hoping a meteor would crash on top of him before Molly could truly make him do it.

“Hey, if - if you don't want to, we don't have to make a big deal out of it,” Molly murmured to him, taking the pan off the stove and turning to his fiance.

Caleb frowned, looking up at Molly, whose face showed understanding and faint disappointment. 

“ _ Was _ ?” The human asked, confused.

“We could just go to the city hall and… get married. Boom. Done,” they shrugged, eyes on the marble, trying to seem nonchalant even though Caleb knew they were dying inside.

Gods, how awful would it be for them to do that - no woods, no personality or happiness or celebration. Just another day. Marriage as an economic transaction. It made Caleb's stomach churn, too, because he did not want that. He wasn't a fan of parties, yes, but it didn't mean he thought of their wedding day as a chore. Or as something to pass quick.

“Mollymauk, I would  _ never _ do that,” Caleb whispered, moving a hand to their talons, feeling their ring against the palm of his hand. “I want a real wedding with you. I want to see you walk down the aisle and I want to see Yasha give you away. I want to taste wedding cake and saw wood with you and take off your beautiful dress.”

He stood and pulled them down for a sweet kiss, hearing and feeling their sigh of relief.

“You'd do that for me?” Caleb asked softly, eyes on their loving ones. “Forgo everything you've ever wanted to make me happy?”

“Yeah, I would,” they murmured, nodding, burying their face on his neck. “As long as I am your spouse, I'm happy.”

“I don't want you to give up your happiness for me, Molly,” he mouthed at their bare, lovely shoulder, biting it gently. “I want us to compromise. To find a middle ground. That's what a relationship is,  _ ja _ ?”

“Okay,” Molly nodded. “Then I want a pretty fucking dress, Widogast. White. And expensive.”

Caleb laughed softly, arms moving around their waist, “You'll have it. You'll have all the things you want. I honestly do not care how you handle the wedding as long as the guest list is less than a hundred.”

“Easy enough,” they kissed the shell of his ear and pulled back, going back to cooking while Caleb grabbed his phone, letting out a long sigh. “You can do it, darling!”

Caleb couldn't. But he had to.

He dialed his mother's number for the first time in months, chewing on his lower lip, trying to think of what to say. Thankfully, he'd be speaking in Zemnian and Molly wouldn't listen in and tell him what to say. They probably would make a deal with his mother and he was scared enough, thank you.

“ _ Hello? Caleb, is that you? _ ”

“Yes, hello, mother,” he winced, trying to give his tone more cheer.

“ _ Oh! Thank Pelor you've called! How have you been, son, how are things? You never call me anymore, you just send me those dry text messages and you know I dislike them! How's your job? Your cat? Your friends?” _

Caleb leaned back against the wall, rubbing his face.

“All good, mother, all good, uh… I was actually calling for a reason,” he mumbled, beckoning Frumpkin with his fingers so the cat would calm him down.

“ _ Is something wrong? Were you fired? Are you sick? Is it terminal?! _ ”

“No!” He was quick to say, dismissing her outlandish claims. “No, mother, I'm - I'm getting married.”

“... _ Oh _ .”

Caleb swallowed, listening to the abnormal silence on the other side of the line. His heart was beating wildly and he sat down on the carpet and pulled his cat to his lap, burying his face on Frumpkin's fur. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Mollymauk and I are getting married.”

Again, silence. He heard her breathe in sharply, then hold it, then let it all out.

“ _ I'm happy for you _ ,” she lied.

“Thank you,” he swallowed down the need to demand more. To call her out. To tell her at least she could be happy that someone loved him enough.

“ _ Is - is he going to - _ ”

“They're nonbinary, mother. Came out a few weeks ago, um - so yeah,” he nervously searched his pocket for his fidget box, feeling his heart about to give out. “They use neutral pronouns. Like Bryce.”

“ _ Okay _ ,” she said slowly. “ _ Does this mean, ah, they're going to wear a dress _ ?”

There was hope in her voice and Caleb wanted to say no for a second. To tell her that it didn't matter if they wore a dress or a suit or a trash bag, that she should be happy that such a beautiful thing was happening to him, that she should accept that not everything can go her way. That he's going to live his life the way he wants to and not the way she thinks he should.

“Yes, mother. They'll wear a dress,” he replied instead. “Poofy one, knowing them. Princess-like. You'll be delighted, I'm sure.”

“ _ I - of course I am! Oh, there's so much to prepare! The venue, the catering, the guest list, the color schemes… so much! I'll need to get in contact with them and I can call up a few friends and - _ ”

“Just -” Caleb interrupted, sighing. “Remember that this is my wedding, mother, yes? And if they want something done their way, then you will do it that way. Because it's our wedding.”

“ _ Well, what about tradition _ ?” She scoffed. “ _ She - they can't possibly know about our traditions! _ ”

“They'll learn. They are very smart, mother -”

“ _ Right. College drop-outs are so smart. _ ”

“Mother,” Caleb snapped, anger rising in him. “Don't start. College isn't everything.”

“ _ For some, sure _ ,” she replied, unimpressed. “ _ Caleb, you - I'm just asking you, do you really want to do this? There are a few girls in town who ask for you, I could  _ -”

“No,” he said, firm and steady, trying not to toss his phone to the other side of the room. “No, I'm marrying Mollymauk. The engagement is done and I love them, mother. I'm sorry you dislike that they don't have a vagina but maybe you could at least pretend to be happy for my sake.”

_ “Caleb, I -” _

“I'll send you the info we have so far, but don't expect to make every decision,” Caleb interrupted, his throat working hard to get rid of the knot in it. “I just wanted to let you know the good news, I guess. Share the happiness.”

He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice and he brushed the tears away from his face, sniffling. He hated how much she affected him. She  _ hated _ it.

“ _ Okay _ ,” she replied softly. “ _ Thank you, Caleb. Is she - um, are they there? Can I talk to them? _ ”

Caleb winced, “What for?”

“ _ I wanted to congratulate them, my boy. They're going to be a Widogast soon _ ,” she murmured.

Caleb sighed, nodding, standing slowly before trudging to his partner, who was watching from the kitchen door, eyes worried.

“She wants to talk to you,” he told them, annoyance and slight defeat in his voice. “She wants to congratulate you.”

“Oh,” they blinked, surprised, taking the mobile phone. “Hello? Johanna?”

Caleb watched them, sitting on the couch in the living room. Mollymauk cocked a hip as they leaned against the wall, humming, a small smile on their face.

“Thank you! Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you,” they tapped their talons against the wall. “Jo? Alright, Jo it is. You may call me Molly, then.”

How the  _ fuck _ were they smiling? Gods, if they knew that just seconds ago his mother had been trying to set him up with other women, Caleb didn't know what they'd do.

“Well, we don't know for sure. It's super recent but, ah, we wanted a May wedding?” they listened for a moment and then rolled their eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. 'Marry in May, rue the day’, I've heard it, but I've beliefs that -” they stopped abruptly and Caleb almost heard his mother's voice. “Well, you see, I practice witchcraft and -”

Oh Gods. He could hear his mother's voice.

“No, no, we'll marry however we want,” they chuckled, unbothered even as Caleb stood and floated around them, nervously watching them. Molly's hand went to his chest and they pressed there until he took a step back. “He may be your son but I'm the one marrying him. He loves me, I love him and we want to get married in May, in the woods, in a pagan ceremony under the Moonweaver and the Archeart. It will be queer and unique and I don't give a damn if you say you're not coming because it is happening.”

Caleb felt his vision go black around the edges, panic rising in him. What were they  _ doing _ ?!

Molly nodded, smiling brightly, “Exactly! See? That's something we can agree on, I'd love to learn Zemnian traditions! And I'd love to go dress-shopping with you!”

Caleb breathed out, unaware until then that he'd been holding his breath. Okay. Okay, it was fine, his mother wasn't swearing Molly off the Widogast name. That was good.

“Oh, yes, we can talk color schemes - oh, that's so lovely! Gold does look good on him,” they turned to Caleb, smiling as he slumped against them, gasping for some oxygen. “White and gold? Hmm, we'd have to see. There's still time but I'd  _ love  _ to see gold all over Caleb,” they stopped for a moment and Caleb discreetly buried his face on their neck to listen in.

“ _...see about a visit soon. I want to see him. And meet you, of course. _ ”

“Well, we need to look at our schedules, but sure, Jo,” they nodded, playing with Caleb's hair. “It was lovely to talk to you.”

“ _ Likewise, even if you're not what I wanted for him _ .”

Caleb's eyes stung at that, burning. How could she say that? How could -

“Well, good thing your opinion in his love life doesn't matter,” they laughed, Caleb's heart flipping. “Talk to you later, Jo.”

“ _ We'll talk, Mollymauk. Goodbye _ .”

The tiefling hung up and Caleb whined, feeling weak, panicked as he took his phone.

“Why did you say that?” He murmured, eyes wide.

“Because I wasn't going to let her step all over me and you as a couple,” they replied easily. “If she didn't like me for anything else than having a dick, then I wouldn't be so bold. But she needs to learn that I fight back and, unlike you, I've got claws.”

Caleb slumped into them, breathing heavily, calming down very slowly as they ran their claws through his scalp gently. “She tried to set me up with my hometown girls.”

Molly scoffed, “and she'll try and set you up on your wedding day, just you wait. We just need to be honest, bold and unwavering, okay?”

“ _ Ja, ja _ ,” Caleb sighed. “Gods, I feel like I’ve run a marathon.”

“Me too,” they laughed, kissing his forehead. “But that's over and done with. We can relax for the rest of the day. Come on, let me get lunch and we can watch Into the Woods.”

“Is this another Meryl Streep spiel like on Thursday?” Caleb asked as he let them go from his arms. “Cause we watched Mamma Mia already and yeah, sure, it was fun but it wasn't like,  _ life-changing _ .”

“That's because you're a useless gay and not a theater gay,” they replied. “Mamma Mia is the closest one can get to heaven. That and Magic Mike.”

“What's Magic Mike?” Caleb frowned.

“Just -” Molly giggled, shaking their head. “Lots and lots of half-elven abs.”

Caleb immediately thought of Vax'ildan, but it couldn't be right? Vax'ildan was as twink as one could be, way too thin for those.

And he really shouldn't be thinking about Molly's exes so much. 

“I'm gonna set up the table, then,” Caleb said, kissing their cheek before getting to work.

Into the Woods was fun, too. Caleb still didn't see what the big deal about Meryl Streep was but he could admit that his favorite scenes always had her in the middle.

The good thing was that Molly was relaxed, munching on a piece of bread dipped in hummus, their toe tickling him under his thigh and their slightly dirty hair pulled into one of his favorite buns. Buns looked good on Molly. Messy ones with some strands framing their face. 

“You should wear a bun on our wedding,” he told them softly, his hand moving to rub their thigh. “I love it when your hair's like this.”

Molly blinked, stunned and amused, “You - you want me to wear this thing to our wedding?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb nodded. “I know maybe it's not elegant but -”

“I'll wear a bun for you, Cay-Cay,” they laughed softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You adorable human. Any other requests on my look?”

“Heels?” Caleb asked shyly. “Um, tall ones. You… your legs look amazing in those.”

“They do,” Molly looked smug. “What else?”

“Garter?” Caleb swallowed, his hand moving further up their thigh, feeling their soft breaths against his cheek as he kissed their shoulder.

“Yeah?” Mollymauk sighed, their talons running through his clothed back as he mouthed at their skin, starting to get lost in them as the buttons of their blouse loosened one by one, showing off their chest, his cock twitching.

“White lingerie,” Caleb told them hungrily. “I love it when you wear white and I… gods, Molly, whenever I think of you in a wedding dress I get so fucking turned on.”

Molly whined, Caleb's lips finding their throat before starting to work it with his tongue and teeth as well. “You do?”

“ _ Ja _ , and - you wearing my ring. My last name,” Caleb began to pant, crawling on top of them, biting their collarbones, Molly's chest heaving. “I get  _ so hard _ .”

“Caleb,” they breathed, eyes wide as their fiance spread their legs and settled between them. “Caleb, Gods, I want to marry you -”

“Yes,” he groaned, grinding against them before he took their lips with his, tongue plunging into their mouth, feeling a desperate streak of possessiveness running through him as Molly kissed him heatedly.

The two of them roamed each other's bodies as if it were the first time, Caleb's hand slamming on the cushions of the couch as his other hand grasped a handful of Molly's chest, groaning into their sweet caramel tongue.

“Molly - Molls -” he gasped out as they pulled away and trailed hickeys down his neck. “Oh,  _ fuck, _ marry me.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” they whined into his jaw, lifting up their skirt hurriedly, Caleb quickly pulling down their lovely blue panties before spreading their thighs, exposing them, mouth going dry at the jewel he found nestled between their cheeks. “Sorry - sorry, I wanted to try it, wanted to surprise you -”

“You're so fucking - Gods, you drive me crazy,” Caleb groaned before his hand found the jewel and carefully pulled it out, the butt-plug thick and short. “By Kord, Molly, this one's -”

“I wanted to be filled,” they moaned. “Please, fuck me, please, please -”

“Come here,” Caleb pulled their lips to his, searching around his pockets for something,  _ anything _ to make this possible. Right here. Right now. “Don't have - don't have lube -”

“I'll go get it,” they choked out as Caleb left a sizeable hickey right below their jaw. “Please, I need - I need to get it, I need you to fuck me -”

“Go,” Caleb pulled back and Molly scrambled to the bedroom as the human loosened his tie and began to unbutton his collar.

He didn't get too far, Mollymauk coming back quickly and straddling him immediately while dropping the lube on the couch, hands roaming Caleb's chest, unbuttoning his shirt entirely but not bothering to take it off as the human grasped the bottle.

“I love you,” Molly panted against his mouth, Caleb's hands desperately working to lubricate his fingers as their tail wrapped tight around his knee.. “Fuck, fuck, Caleb, you're everything I ever wanted -”

“I was to spend the rest of my life with you,” Caleb groaned as they grinded on him at the words, his lovely tiefling crying out when he pushed two fingers at once in them. “I want you - I always want you, you're -”

“I want kids with you,” Molly moaned and Caleb bucked up, grunting, his heart beating so fast he thought it'd fly out of his chest anytime. 

“ _ Molly _ ,” he whined, eyes opening to see how they began to bounce on his fingers. “ _ Oh, Gods, you mean it, you want kids with me _ .”

“Please, please,  _ please _ !” Their voice broke, tone so  _ needy _ that Caleb pushed a third finger into them, biting their throat, murmuring in Zemnian. “Oh, Gods!”

“Marry me,” Caleb gasped, pushing against their prostate, making Molly cry out and arch on his lap. “You're so fucking beautiful, Molly, Molly -”

“Yes, yes, I'll marry you, I'm marrying you, Caleb -  _ Caleb _ ,” they grasped his hair tight and kissed him fiercely, whimpering when their fiance pulled back his fingers and quickly tried to get his cock out, hands shaking as they spoke. “I want your kids. I want your children. I want everything with you -”

“Holy  _ fuck _ -”

Molly slammed a hand into the wall, screaming out when Caleb bottomed out quickly, no finesse, his teeth sinking into their shoulder before he began to thrust quickly. The tiefling bounced with the force of it, jewelry playing a sweet symphony of delicate sounds along with their high-pitched, beautiful moans of his name.

His arms went tight around their waist and images played through his head of their wedding, their life in the future, with  _ kids _ , he loved  _ kids _ and he couldn't wait to have one with them, to see them become an amazing parents and an example to -

Caleb groaned, speeding up, Molly's claws scrambling for purchase on the backrest of the couch but Caleb grabbed their wrist and pushed it to their chest, moaning when the ring glinted.

“Touch yourself,” he gasped out, dark eyes on their still clothed figure before finding their lidded eyes, pleasure and delight and love shining in them. “Touch yourself for me, my bride -”

“ _ Oh _ ,” they shivered at the words, quickly taking themself in hand and pumping their erection, Caleb's forehead pressed to their shoulder as he watched. “C-Caleb, fuck, I'm so close, I'm gonna -”

“Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ” he breathed, hips snapping up, Molly's beautiful ass taking his cock so well that he cried out in unison with them. “Gods, you're so perfect, so perfect -”

“I'm gonna cum!” they sobbed, hand moving faster, body curling into Caleb's. “I'm gonna -”

“Cum for me,” Caleb growled into their ear, biting it, fucking them in earnest, the obscene sound of their coupling echoing in the living room. “Come for me, Mx Widogast.”

Molly's eyes went wide and Caleb felt their release splatter against his belly and chest, their ass squeezing around him - but the most beautiful part was their face, their sweet, sweet moans of his name, arching so wonderfully, looking ready to be used and devoured and debauched.

Caleb sped up and gave one, two, three last clumsy thrusts before he whimpered into their chest, cumming hard, his release filling them in a rush. Mollymauk mewled at that, their claws running through his messy hair as the two came down from the high.

It was a bit if a while before the two of them spoke, instead trading sweet kisses and running their hands through each other's bodies. Molly's skirt was ruined but they did not seem to mind as long as Caleb kept delivering sweet kisses to their lips, nibbling on their lower one, making them giggle, a smile breaking out on Caleb's lips.

“So,” Molly began, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “That was one thorough quickie.”

“When was the last time we had one?” Caleb mused, kissing their chin, laughing when they tried to catch his mouth with theirs. “Like, the day after we first had sex? I think?”

“Yeah, on the car,” they laughed softly. “I still think it was one of our best.”

“My back still hurts,” Caleb chuckled, pulling them closer for a hug, Molly's head adjusting so their horns wouldn't get in the way as they put their cheek to his shoulder. “But I did like that one. I like this one much more, though.”

“Yeah,” Molly smiled, laughing softly. “I mean, you did call me Mx Widogast.”

Caleb flushed, rubbing the small of their back and looking at the ceiling. “You don't have to take my last name, you know? It's, uh, it's not necessary -”

“You like it,” Molly pulled back and grasped Caleb's face, making him look at Molly. “Yeah? My last name being yours? What was it - 'wearing my name’, you said?”

Caleb blushed intensely, feeling embarrassment wash over him like a bucket of ice cold water.

“Maybe,” he mumbled, eyes closing. “But you chose your name. Tealeaf is such a wonderful name and you - you love it, Molly, I wouldn't ever want to make you -”

“I'll just be Tealeaf-Widogast,” they replied, smiling. “It's that easy, love.”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb whispered, eyes wide and loving and a bit wet as he rubbed their thighs, a breath stuttering out of him. 

Molly looked good. Bun up high, skirt hitched up to their hips, blouse halfway undone, lipstick running all over their face and makeup smudged and his ring in their finger and their happiness making them shine.

“You mentioned kids,” Caleb whispered, trying to pull them closer, his cock slipping out of them, making Molly hiss. “Sorry, you -”

“I want kids with you,” Molly nodded slowly. “Maybe not as soon as we marry but, um, it's a possibility. For me, at least.”

“No, no I want kids too,” Caleb was quick to say. “With you. I want… I want to build a family with you.”

Molly laughed softly, tears shining in their eyes as they leaned down and kissed him, Caleb responding just as a sweetly.

“Thank you,” Molly murmured into his lips, sniffling.

“For what?” Caleb frowned, confused.

“For giving me the best new experience I've ever had,” Molly smiled. 

“Getting married?” Caleb asked, cupping their face.

“No,” they kissed his palm and closed their eyes, breathing out softly. “Knowing for the very first time that no matter what happens, I won't be alone.”

Caleb's breath hitched. Their eyes opened.

“That no matter what - I'll be alright.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not have much smut but I promise, I PROMISE YOU, that next chapter will be nothing but smut.
> 
> Thanks to Rook for betaing and Deer for being a dear. Much love.

Molly jumped, hands releasing the box, the items inside falling to the floor as Jester let out a playful giggle, eyes glinting with mischievous satisfaction.

“ _ Jester _ ,” Molly said, quickly pulling the items into the box and hissing at her, unable to keep the smirk off their lips. “Caleb is in the kitchen!” they whispered, “He could see!”

“I thought it'd be fun to see your face,” Jester snickered, flicking her tail against Molly’s. “So? Take a look! It's your skin tone!”

“It… it seems like it is,” Molly murmured, eyes going back to the bodysuit. “By the Moonweaver, Jester, this stuff is  _ expensive _ , you can't - are these double D’s?” They choked out a laugh, grabbing the fake tits, giggling as they jiggled in the palm of their hand.

“I mean, I got you a C cup, too, just in case you wanted to be boring and not join the big boob club,” Jester pouted, “Also known as the back problem club.”

“You could reduce them,” Molly pointed out.

“I'm too fat and too happy with my body,” she shrugged, her tail wrapping around their ankle as she leaned over the couch to look at the kitchen, where Caleb was listening to jazz, humming along and finishing lunch.

“You… you had this customized,” Molly murmured as they finally uncovered the fake breasts fully and observed the material. “They - they've my scars.”

“I did them all by hand,” she grinned, bouncing on the couch, “Had to look through  _ allllll _ your Instagram but here they are!”

Molly let out a soft laugh, disbelieving, their hand moving to Jester's and squeezing her talons softly. 

“They're perfect,” they kissed her cheek, suppressing too much emotion. “Gods, so many things here, I - are these for my ass? You joking? I don't need these,” they rolled their eyes and Jester huffed. “My ass is fine -”

“It goes with the hips, Molly, the hips are -”

“Lunch is ready!” Caleb's voice interrupted the tieflings, both of them freezing before quickly hiding Molly's new presents inside the box again.

“Fuck, fuck, quick -”

“He's gonna see them anyway -”

“I want to  _ surprise him  _ -”

“Take a picture and send it to me,” Jester giggled as Molly kicked the box under the couch and smiled innocently at their fiance, who cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, his hands full of plates. “Hey, Cay!”

“Hello, darling,” Molly purred. “Need help?”

“Probably,” Caleb set the plates down and sat between his favorite tieflings with a sigh, “Especially if you two are planning something like I'm thinking you are.”

“Us?” Jester gasped.

“Why, Caleb, we'd  _ never _ ,” Molly laughed, kissing his jaw as he served them both water, his unimpressed look making Molly want to put on the padding already. What would he think?

“Sure,” Caleb chuckled, leaning back. “So Jester, tell us about your trip?”

Jester launched into the conversation, Caleb listening intently to her as his arm moved around Molly’s waist and settled on their thigh, comfortable.

Molly smiled at that, especially when Caleb turned his hand and opened it up for them to slip their talons into. Caleb’s thumb caressed Molly’s ring lovingly.

The tiefling wanted nothing more than to go to the bedroom and pad themself up, give themself hips and a waist and  _ breasts _ . They wanted to make Caleb lose his words. They wanted to make him cum in his pants as soon as he saw them.

“- so really, I'm making a little party tonight to say bye and then I'll be back in a month!” Jester smiled, munching on a piece of sweet honey bread. “Oh my Gods, Molly, this is so  _ good _ .”

“Actually,” Caleb interrupted as Molly frowned at the piece of bread, confused, “I made it.”

“Wait, what?” Molly blinked as Jester grinned.

“Really, Cay?! But it's Molly's recipe!”

“Well, I, um, I saw them make it last year,” Caleb turned to his fiancee as they grasped the bread and took a big bite, flailing their arms, “And I thought -”

“Pelor’s balls, it's Mabon bread! Caleb!” Molly gasped, trying to talk with their mouth full Their human laughed. “It's so good! Why - how -”

“Followed your every step,” Caleb shrugged, blushing a little as Jester took another piece. “Wanted to do something nice, I don't know.”

Molly wanted to kiss him but they also had to swallow the piece of bread in their mouth so they just stared at him with wide, loving eyes as Jester giggled uncontrollably. Caleb's puppy eyes were just as cute as his little chuckle of embarrassment.

“Come here,” Molly finally said as they swallowed, cupping Caleb’s face and giving him a quick smooch, smiling when they pulled back and Caleb kissed their forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Caleb smiled.

“Aw, you  _ guys _ !” Jester squealed, hugging Caleb tightly and smushing her face against his shoulder. “You know what?” she gasped, “You should  _ totally  _ come to my party! It won't be  _ super  _ big and you  _ totally  _ can leave whenever you want, Caleb!”

“I, ah, I don't know…” Caleb gave a little wince. “You know I'm not into parties…”

“And that's okay,” Molly said quickly, “Jester, if you want, you and I could go together? I think I need a little let-loose and I'd love to use your gifts tonight!”

“Really?!”

“Wait, what gifts?” Caleb asked, confused, but Jester was already standing.

“Come on! Let's go shopping real quick and get you something super cute -”

“Now? Oh, wait, my makeup isn't done -”

“Do it in the  _ car _ ! Let's go!”

“No, no, I can't go out like this!”

Caleb blinked at Molly’s jeans shorts and cute mesh shirt, thinking it was a perfectly fine outfit, but what did he know about fashion and feminine clothes?

“I think you look good,” Caleb murmured, trying to be supportive, “Really good.”

Jester let out another sound of endearment while Molly gave him a loving look, kissing his lips before standing. “You’re adorable, darling. I'm gonna go change real quick and we can come back here, okay, Jes?”

“Gotcha!” Jester waved, giggling again as Molly took the box from under the couch and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Caleb baffled as to what had just transpired. “You know, you should really come to the party.”

“What? Really?” Caleb frowned, startled.

Jester loved him, he knew that. That's why he was so grateful that a year into their friendship, she'd stopped trying to get him to parties and only asked once. If he said no, she'd stop, and he appreciated it so damn much.

But now she was looking at him with sharp eyes, tail swishing back and forth, biting her lower lip in excitement. 

“Trust me, you're gonna wanna come,” she snickered, eyes bright.

“I - should I be scared?” Caleb asked, almost to himself, chuckling nervously before Frumpkin jumped to his lap. Jester quickly took his toe beans between her thumb and forefinger. “What did you get them?”

“Something you'll really wanna take off them,” she bounced on the couch, laughing wildly and kicking her legs, “Oh, don't make that face! You're gonna love it! I promise! What's your favorite color on them?”

Caleb melted instantly at that and responded quick with a whisper, “White. White looks good on them…”

“By the Traveler's coats, Caleb,” she snickered as he flushed. “You're just thinking about the wedding! Tell me a color you like on them!”

“I don't know! I like every color on them,” Caleb defended, scritching Frumpkin under his little chin, “Red? I guess? They… look really good on red. And black. And -”

“I get it,” Jester laughed, “You're in love. It's cute. Stop making us all jealous of your super good relationship.”

Caleb gave her a  _ look _ , one that made the tiefling drag her eyes to her tea cup, away from Caleb's icy blues.

“You could be,” Caleb said softly. “If you told him.”

“Nah, Fjord and I are  _ totally  _ just friends,” Jester laughed. “We just flirt, like, a lot cause it's  _ super _ fun. He's ace, anyway. He wouldn't go for someone as allo as me.”

Caleb shook his head, quickly dismissing that but she looked sad as she let out a soft laugh. “Jes -”

“He's monoamorous, Cay, and ace. He would feel so bad if we dated and he didn't want sex. We're incompatible,” Jester shrugged.

“Would you mind not having sex with someone else?” Caleb asked curiously.

“I wouldn't mind,” she shrugged. “I like Fjord. I've liked him for a long time. He matters more to me than sex does for sure…”

Caleb felt his head give a painful thud as she brushed at her undereye. “Jes…”

“It's fine, y'know? There's this cute woman named Ophelia, she could be my sugar mommy.”

Caleb choked on his own saliva. “Your  _ what? _ ”

“Sugar mommy! She's older and richer even though she still works at some tattoo shop and I wanna be her pet!” Jester smiled and Caleb flushed red. “Oh, come on, you're a dom now! You're into the kink! And Molly has a lot of bunny stuff!”

“They do?” Caleb’s mouth went dry.

“Yeah! Pet play is super good for them because they totally disconnect and don't overthink at all,” Jester told him, “Y'know, when we used to have a non-sexual D/S relationship, Molly and I did pet play most of all. They'd fall asleep so quick!”

Caleb's entire being melted at the thought of Molly in bunny ears, soft and asleep on his lap, snoozing off while he petted them.

“That sounds so nice,” he murmured, “I'm - I'm still new to this, you know, but ah,  _ scheisse _ , I think I'm ready for more… more challenging things?”

“Like what?” Jester asked curiously.

“I,” Caleb looked at the hallway, making sure the door of the bedroom was shut, “I wanna, um, do bondage? I need to learn.”

“You want to learn bondage?” Jester jumped, tail whipping around excitedly, “Yes! Yes, I'd love to teach you! It'd be so great!”

“Not to me,” Caleb was quick to say, “To Molly.”

“Yes, of course,” Jester said with a know-it-all look, smirking, “So I'm leaving, right? I better find  _ aaaaaall _ my tutorials on them. You could go to the best rigger in town, though!”

“Rigger?” Caleb asked, confused.

“Best bondage guy,” Jester nodded, smiling, “It's Gilmore!” She giggled but her grin dropped as Caleb face turned sour. “Hey, hey, I thought you weren't doing the jealousy thing! That's bad, Caleb!” she told him firmly.

“It's not jealousy, that I promise you,” Caleb scoffed, mumbling a curse or two in Zemnian, “I dislike him for what he did to Molly in the past - no, I won't tell you. Just know it was bad.”

“Really?” Jester whispered, looking disappointed and a bit guilty, “Molly never said anything…”

“I know,” Caleb smacked his lips and sat back angrily, “I know, Jes.”

“Did you just - do a gay thing?” she laughed and Caleb had to chuckle, his hand falling on top of hers, “I'm proud of you, Cay!”

“Just bring them back in one piece, okay? I'm not going to the party but I'll cheer on you two having fun,” he promised, patting her thigh before he heard the bedroom door opening. 

“Molly, you ready?”

“Yep! Makeup and clothes done!” Molly smiled, walking in with their eyes stunning and their legs framed by a long, green skirt, “Let's go?”

“Let's go!” Jester stood, patting Caleb's head as the human watched them take their keys and phone.

“Oh, don't look at me with that face,” Molly laughed as Caleb stood.

“What face?” Caleb pouted, opening his arms for a hug.

“That puppy eyed look you make whenever I leave you alone at home,” Molly rolled their eyes fondly and stepped into his embrace, smooching him for a few seconds before pulling back. “I'll be out tonight, probably won't come back until tomorrow morning. Why don't you call Nott? Have her over? Maybe Fjord too?”

“ _ Ja _ , that'd be fun,” Caleb admitted even though his plan was to hole up in his office and learn what shibari was for once and how it worked. “You're the one who will have fun, though, you love shopping.”

“What can I say? I'm a femme at heart,” Molly kissed him once more and Caleb felt the loss in his gut as they moved out of his reach and waved goodbye, already speaking with Jester in Infernal about her goodbye party.

Caleb sighed as soon as the door shut, feeling his source of joy suddenly far away. It wasn't that he couldn't deal with life without Molly around, it was just that, well… he didn't  _ want  _ to.

Molly hadn't gone to much parties lately, what with their fame on social media rising up and new clients showing up on the daily by handfuls. Either they were on the shop or they were on their studio, working. And it was fine by Caleb because they were  _ so happy _ . They were just busy.

So Caleb stood, picked up his cat, draped him like a scarf around his shoulders and walked into his office to study bondage.

And it was  _ good _ .

He got into his head, bought some soft, red velvet rope and ended up two hours later looking worriedly at the eggplant he'd just tried to work on, sighing. They were too tight.

He scrambled to hide the vegetable as he heard the front door opening, slamming the drawer of his desk shut just as there was a knock on the door. Molly's head peeked in.

“We're back! We'll be getting ready all over the house so I'm sorry in advance!” Molly winced a little, good-natured, and Caleb just chuckled.

“It's fine. I'll clean up, you girls have fun,” he said, watching Molly’s face light up at the feminine term before nodding, shutting the door closed once again.

“So he's not leaving the office?” Jester asked as the dropped the bags on the bedroom floor, eagerly looking through Molly's closet. “Wow, these dresses are  _ old _ , Momo!”

“I know, I know, that's why we went shopping,” Molly sighed, taking off their flats, “And yeah, he'll stay there. He'd stay in his office all day if I didn't have such a good ass, to be honest.”

Jester laughed, elbowing them as they rummaged through the bags of new clothing.

“Don't be silly, he enjoys being with you for more than sex!” Jester smiled.

“Oh, I know that, this proves it,” Mollymauk lifted their hand, smirking at their ring, “Gods, it's so  _ pretty. _ Sometimes I just stare at it like a moron.”

“If I were getting married to a frumpy, hoboish professor, I would be happy too,” Jester nodded, giggling when Molly gave her a look, “Okay, no, I want a hunk who can lift me up whenever I dramatically run to them,  _ obviously _ .”

“Bold of you to assume Caleb can't lift me up,” Molly claimed, digging into the bags for the one dress they wanted to wear tonight, humming as they found it. 

“Can he?” Jester looked skeptical.

“Oh, yes, he can,” they grinned, taking the golden, sequined dress and lifting it up with a sigh. “So pretty…”

“Yes, it is!” Jester slapped their thigh with her tail, “Now go shower and all and I'll get your padding ready!”

“Alright!” Molly replied excitedly, leaving for the bathroom.

Molly took the fastest shower possible, scrubbing down their body and quickly taking care of their hair when they heard the door opening and a familiar figure moving to the shower, making them laugh.

“Oh, no,” Molly warned as Caleb walked inside, his grin wide. “Oh,  _ no _ ! I've a party! You can't fuck me!”

“No fucking, no fucking,” Caleb promised, gently placing his hands on their waist. “ _ But _ you can kiss me.”

Molly scoffed at Caleb’s smug face, disbelieving as their fiance stepped closer. “Oh, yeah? Well, I think  _ \- hmmm _ ,” they sighed into his mouth, back hitting the shower wall, feeling Caleb’s grin against their lips. Molly was unable to hold back their own grin, arms finally moving around Caleb’s neck, kissing him back deeply but sweetly, giggling when he tickled the base of their tail. “You’re being needy.”

“I’m being horny, it’s different,” Caleb replied, although his hands never strayed from their waist and his lips were more adoring than scorching, smooching down their neck to nibble at their shoulder. “Fjord can’t come. And Nott has to work tonight, so I’m gonna be all alone. Sue me for wanting some more time with you.”

“Aw,  _ honey _ ,” Molly cupped his face, kissing his scratchy chin, “Come with us! Shave, put that blue button down and some tight jeans and have fun!”

“You know I don’t usually find those things fun,” Caleb rolled his eyes, reaching for the sponge.

“You go for birthdays,” Molly pointed out, nuzzling the side of Caleb’s face as he began to rub their body, deliciously good smelling suds sticking to their skin, “And for Winter’s Crest.”

“Well, yes, but those are special occasions,” Caleb said, kissing Molly’s nose, laughing when they wrinkled it, “Tonight’s just a little party Jester’s throwing. It isn’t anything special.”

“And if I made it special?” Molly asked, pulling Caleb flush to their front, the sponge dropping as Caleb grabbed a hold of the wall, almost toppling over. “What if I made you want to come?”

“Does that have a double meaning?” Caleb asked, unimpressed but amused - and a little bit intrigued. Caleb cocked an eyebrow at them. 

“Maybe,” Molly grinned, laughing as Caleb attacked their neck with sucking kisses, their giggles echoing through the bathroom. “Gods, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Caleb hummed, finally pulling away to actually get them both clean.

Caleb and Molly left the shower together but because Caleb obviously didn’t want Jester to see him naked, he stayed in the bathroom to dry off and get dressed. Mollymauk, of course, dropped their towel as soon as they were dry and delighted in the way they felt Caleb’s eyes on them as they gave a little sway of their hips.

“Took you long enough,” Jester pouted as Molly walked in. “Come on, get into this!” she lifted the body suit, grinning when Molly gasped, “Put it on, put it on!”

“Gods, I’ve  _ missed _ you,” Molly grasped the stretchy fabric, grinning wide, “Ah, those days as Taliesin Axelrod Jaffe…”

“I still think it’s a stupid name but you  _ totally  _ made it work, so,” Jester shrugged as she pinned her hair up.

“Jester, my darling,” Molly grinned as they grabbed some tape, the loud ripping noise cutting through the room, “I  _ always  _ make it work.”

It took… quite some time. Molly was out of practice and they hadn’t padded much when they’d done quiet Rexxentrum and Zadash gigs, but Jester was amazing and their best friend and helped them get everything right where it should be. And by the time it was done, Molly was vibrating with excitement, feeling their hips, gasping as they turned to the mirror.

“Let me see,” Molly whined, bouncing on their heels, “I can get the tits later!”

“No, stop! Let me put them on!” Jester slapped their shoulder, huffing, “I’m gonna finish it all up!”

“Fine - fine! Finish it up,” Molly slapped their hands to their hips, emotion rising up their throat when they found it tiny. So, so small, their hands sliding over this wide hips and thick ass and - okay.  _ Molly, relax, try not to ruin your makeup _ . “They’re too big.”

“You wanted double D’s,” Jester replied, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and sighing as the left one fell again. “They’re going to be totally worth it, Momo.”

“Jes, just get the C’s,” Molly sighed, wanting nothing more than just turn around and see themself, their figure. An  _ hourglass figure _ . They wanted to make Caleb cum on the spot.

“Fine, okay, I’ll get the C’s,” Jester huffed, moving to the box, dropping the big ones in another bag.

Molly’s eyes strayed towards the mirror, body turning little by little, hands on their hips and well, one look wouldn’t hurt, right? Jester didn’t have to -

“Molly!” Jester scolded, rushing to straighten their posture, “Come on! Just - it’ll be so much better to see it finished, okay?”

The tiefling sighed, eyes to the ceiling before looking at their favorite girl friend. “Okay, Jes.”

She smiled, showing them their breasts and placing them on their chest, about to stick them on when Molly looked down and scoffed.

“Yeah, no, I’m gonna go for double D’s, these are fucking small,” Molly batted them away, Jester’s glare almost powerful enough to make them look away. “What? Go big or go home, right?”

“If they don’t work,  _ you’re  _ doing your own boob job,” she huffed, once again taking the other molds and helping Molly into them.

These ones  _ did _ take a lot of work but as Molly slipped into the tube dress, finished putting the fishnets on and stood on six inch pump heels, they felt… good.

It felt like everything was in place as they turned and looked at themself in the mirror, throat clogging up and heartbeat pounding in their ears. 

“Ta-da!” Jester made jazz hands behind them, smiling. “Do you like it?”

“Jester,” Molly wheezed, hand moving to their chest, choking as they felt the deep, realistic cleavage. Their figure was finally what they wanted it to be, their shoulders looking  _ tiny _ in the dress and their hips full and wonderful. “Oh,  _ Jes _ .”

“Don’t cry! Your makeup!” Jester quickly said, rushing in front of them, grasping their face from way down below, since she wore no shoes. “Look - look at me, Molly!”

“Okay,” Molly sniffled, fanning themself to try and keep it together.

“You are one - fierce -  _ bitch _ ,” Jester stated, her eyes on theirs, “You’re femme, you’ve no gender and you’re getting married to the most boring man on Exandria!”

“He’s not boring, he’s amazing,” Molly sobbed, still managing somehow to keep their eyes dry, “And I love him. And he’s made me realize that I can have this if I want because he’s going - he’s going nowhere.”

“Exactly,” Jester nodded, “Now get out of here and show him the real Molly! The Mollymauk Tealeaf you want to be!”

“Okay,” Molly nodded, taking deep breaths as Jester finally began to get ready. “Okay, ah… here I go.”

They moved to the bedroom door, hands pressing against the wood as they kept nodding to themself. “Here I - here I go. Now.  _ Now _ . No,  _ now _ ,” they hissed, stepping back. “Come on,  _ come on _ , you coward. You’ve done scarier things than this. He’s gonna love it. Come on!”

Jester watched, hands on her dress, looking at her friend with a heavy heart. She didn’t know how Molly, the most obnoxiously open person she knew, could struggle with their gender. They’d been so good with Beau’s transition, with the way she presented and how Nott had decided not to take HRT and simply be as she was. Molly was cool and calm and smooth and at the same time an absolute oblivious moron who didn’t realize they were in love with Caleb until she’d pointed it out.

“Come  _ on _ !” Molly groaned, grasping the handle of the door.

“Come on, Molly,” Jester whispered under her breath, too quiet for them to hear. “You can do it. It’s the last step.”

The lavender tiefling took a deep breath, hand moving to their curls to fix them for a second and -

Pushed the door open.

Their heels click-clacked on the floor, announcing their arrival as they crossed the hallway to the living room, taking Caleb by surprise. The human sat on the couch, reading calmly but the moment he saw Molly his entire posture changed. His eyes widened, jaw dropping, book falling from his hands to his lap as he took in Molly.

“Hey, handsome,” Molly purred with confidence they didn’t have, sauntering over in front of the couch. Their manicured, sharp talons moved to rest on their wide hips and they separated their legs, powering a pose, watching Caleb’s blood rush to his face, then to his dick. “Doing anything tonight?”

“Molly,” Caleb wheezed out, accent thicker than ever, hands twitching as his fiancee straddled him. The tiefling grinned when he flapped his hands slightly, stimming for a hot second before he settled them on their hips. “ _ Molly _ .”

“I know,” Molly laughed, the ball of anxiety inside them fizzing out as they felt Caleb’s excitement underneath them. “Oh, you  _ like  _ it.”

“Molly, you look -  _ Gods _ , I don’t even,” Caleb laughed hysterically, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop that noise. “Molly, you’re so - you’re so - I - is that - is that  _ cleavage _ ?”

“You can even bury your face in it, big boy,” Molly grinned.

Caleb looked speechless, whining in the back of his throat, his hands rubbing over their fishnets for a second. As he did, his eyes lit up and he quickly rubbed his palms all over their thighs, making them laugh.

“They’re nylon!” Caleb gasped, grinning before running his nails through it, flapping again in excitement. Molly’s heart was bursting at the seams at how open and happy Caleb was. “I can - I can’t believe - you’re - Molly, you’re so beautiful!”

“You really think so?” Molly asked, watching Caleb’s hands flair around, not knowing if he was stimming or if he simply didn’t know where to put them. “Caleb!”

“I’m just - look at you! Look at your waist! Your hips! Your breasts!” Caleb laughed, then his eyes zeroed in on them and he couldn’t look away. “By the Archeart, they’re big.”

“A pain to get on, but I’m sure they’re worth it,” Molly grinned, grasping two handfuls and bouncing them carefully. “Hmmm, love how they feel.”

“I - may I?” Caleb’s hands shook slightly as he raised them, eyes wide, wide, wide. He looked like an overeager puppy and for a moment, Molly thought that maybe they  _ could _ switch it up one day and let themself dominate him. Maybe one day.

“Yes, Caleb, you may,” Molly laughed softly, releasing their breasts only for Caleb to grasp them gently, a soft moan tumbling off his lips. “Oh, you like this, huh?”

“I do,” Caleb breathed, shifting on his seat, his arousal poking Molly’s ass as he squeezed softly. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Go ahead,” Molly encouraged, their claws dragging lovingly over Caleb’s scalp to make him whine as they pulled his head closer. “You know you want you, baby.”

Caleb’s arms moved around their waist and he moaned as he pressed his face to their cleavage, cock throbbing against them. His hands were idle at first and then running over the golden dress, grabbing a handful of their ass.

“Molly,” Caleb gasped out, grinding up to them, eyes lidded, “Molly, you’re so  _ round _ .”

“Yes, I am,” Molly let out a breathy moan as Caleb bucked again, thrusts erratic, head dropping back, his chest heaving. “Caleb, sweetheart, you look -”

“ _ Mollymauk _ ,” Caleb moaned loudly when they felt a wet spot under them, their jaw dropping as he panted, “Oh,  _ scheisse _ .”

“Did you - did you just come?” Molly snorted, disbelieving. Their hand fell on Caleb’s stomach before they lifted up slightly and looked at his pants. “Oh my Gods.”

“Sorry,” Caleb wheezed out, barely able to breathe, “Fuck, I'm - I'm sorry.”

“I can’t believe I just made you come at the sight of me,” Molly laughed breathlessly, feeling a surge of power run through them, their claws tightening on his hair. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Caleb gasped, bucking up,  _ still hard _ , how was he  _ still hard _ ? “ _ Mein gott, ja _ .”

“There’s more where this all came from,” Molly purred, mouth sealing over his pulse under Caleb’s jaw. “Hmmm, you ready for it, darling?”

“Molly,” Caleb moaned, panting hard, his hands squeezing their tiny little waist. “Mo -”

“Aww, are you fucking?” Jester pouted from the door, crossing her arms, making Caleb jump and quickly hide his face in the first place he found - Molly’s tits. “So did you like it, Cay-Cay?”

“Nnnngh,” Caleb replied, face and ears burning, hugging Molly tight as the two tieflings laughed. 

“He did, Jes, thank you for helping me out,” Molly smiled fondly at her, “Do you mind if I, ah, stay? I don’t think leaving Caleb alone right now is the best thing.”

“Sure!” Jester walked over and smooched Molly’s cheek, also smooching the top of Caleb’s head, “You two have fun! Love you!”

“Love you too!” Molly waved, smiling at her as she left the apartment. “Well, well, well, seems like you’re into this as much as I am.”

“Did she  _ have _ do be here as you seduced me?” Caleb groaned, “She’s never gonna let me live this down.”

“Probably not,” Molly chuckled, “But hey, I made you come into your pants like a fifteen year old. That’s pretty cool.”

Caleb sighed, head dropping back to the backrest, running a hand through his hair. “That… I’m sorry, Molly, that’s embarrassing.”

“You kidding?” Molly barked out a laugh. “That’s so hot! You’re so in love with me that the sight of me with an hourglass shape made you hornier than me in lingerie!”

“It looks  _ so  _ good on you,” Caleb mumbled, eyes on the ceiling. “I just… I don’t know?  _ Scheisse _ , I completely blanked on it and suddenly you were in my lap and your ass looks  _ so big _ . Gods,  _ Molly _ .”

“You know,” Molly smirked as Caleb stared at their cleavage, “I put lots of tape so, ah… maybe you’d like to test the endurance of these?”

Caleb swallowed, hands roaming over their thighs, eyes darkening. “I’d love to,” he replied, voice rough, lips moving to theirs for a hungry kiss.

Molly moaned into his mouth, grinding against his wet lap. Caleb’s hands stimmed for a moment by rubbing Molly’s fishnets before one of them reached between their legs, ready to give them some good friction -

Caleb froze, pulling back, eyes wide.

“What?” Molly panted, licking his saliva from their lower lip as Caleb looked down between their legs, confused.

“I - uh…” Caleb touched there again and Molly realized what he’d felt, bursting out laughing. “Is it - I just - where did your, um, genitals go?” Caleb asked, a bit worried.

“I tucked,” Molly rolled their eyes, kissing down his jaw.

“O-oh. Tucking. Right. That’s a… that’s a thing,” Caleb swallowed.

“Mhmm…” Molly sighed, leaving a hickey on the column of his throat. “D’you like it?”

“I, ah, I don’t know? I… I like your figure…” Caleb stuttered, looking so deliciously flustered as Molly leaned back. Their dress rode up their thighs and exposed more of their breasts. 

“It’s, um, your dress is… sliding down, Molly,” Caleb said.

“I know,” Molly smirked, “I knew it wouldn’t hold up much, what with my tit size.”

“Then why - why would you wear it for a party?” Caleb asked, confused.

“Oh,  _ honey _ ,” Molly sighed, leaning back and slowly pulling down the front of their dress, watching Caleb’s entire body tense up in arousal as their breasts popped free. Their breasts bounced in front of him, lavished in scars with big, dark areolas. “I wasn’t going to the party. I was going to bring the party to you.”

“ _ Molly _ ,” Caleb moaned as Molly lifted their dress up and off their body, revealing the small piece of lingerie underneath, a tight corset pushing their breasts up further. Caleb was shaking.

“So,” Molly laughed, one claw moving from Caleb’s hair to the back of the couch, their fangs visible as they leaned closer, “Where would you like to start?”


End file.
